TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA
by CeShIrE
Summary: Derek esta en búsqueda de una segunda mamá, cuando conoce a Candy se empeña en que se case con Terry. Anthony es feliz con su pequeña familia y lo que menos quiere es un hermano, pero también desea que su mamá sea feliz. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos familias de dos, se vuelve una de cuatro?
1. Reencuentros

Título: **Tiempo de esperanza**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Comedia** **/Romance**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Derek esta en búsqueda de una segunda mamá, cuando conoce a Candy se empeña en que se case con Terry. Anthony es feliz con su pequeña familia y lo que menos quiere es un hermano, pero también desea que su mamá sea feliz. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos familias de dos, se vuelve una de cuatro?**

Advertencia: **Puede contener escenas o referencias sexuales.**

 **Capítulo 1: Reencuentros**

Susana había muerto. Terry le guardó el debido luto durante un año y le tomó seis meses más poder escribir una carta para Candy.

 _Candy:_

 _Si lees esta carta…_

\- ¡Claro que va a leerla! - se dijo internamente el castaño.

La arrugó y la aventó lejos.

 _Candy:_

 _Por favor, lee esta carta y si no la lees…_

\- ¡Maldita sea! Obvio que si no la lee tampoco leería que le pido que la lea.

Era más que obvio que Terrence Grandchester no sabía cómo iniciar aquella carta.

 _Candy:_

 _Estás en tu derecho de no querer leer esta carta, pero espero que lo hagas. No sé si has leído que Susana ha muerto, eso fue hace un año. No te escribí antes porque quería honrar su memoria, pero ahora que soy libre quiero estar contigo._

Releyó y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, Grandchester? – suspiró y rompió la hoja.

 _Candy:_

 _Soy un maldito estúpido que no sabe decirte que te quiere y que espero que podamos tener una nueva oportunidad._

\- ¡Aggrr! – volvió a arrugarla y la aventó, ya no importaba si no caía en el bote de basura, estaba lleno y de todas maneras las bolas de papel estaban esparcidas por todo el estudio.

Tenía que ser sincero y abrir su corazón.

 _Candy:_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Ha pasado un año.  
Estuve planeando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión.  
Pondré esto en el correo.  
Nada ha cambiado en mi.  
No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._

 _T.G._

/o.O/

Otros seis meses transcurrieron y perdió la esperanza de recibir una respuesta.

Comenzó a viajar mucho después de eso, las giras eran muy largas como para echar raíces en alguna parte. En esos dos años que pasaron convivió mucho con Karen Klaise, podría sonar a soberbia, pero al inicio de su apegó mutuo tuvo miedo de que Karen le confesara que estaba enamorada de él y Terry tendría que decirle que solamente la quería como amiga, pero nada de eso paso.

Karen era inmune a su encanto. Cuando tuvieron un mes de descanso, Terry lo pasó en su villa, herencia de su padre, en Escocia, pesé a que ese lugar había sido testigo de uno de los veranos más especiales que había vivido. Pero estaba seguro de que lugar le ayudaba a renovar sus fuerzas, así que aprovecho ese tiempo a solas.

Karen había estado en Florida con su familia y llegaría esa tarde para empezar con la nueva gira. Había llegado un par de días antes del arribo de Karen, aprovechando para visitar Londres. Había crecido en aquella ciudad, pero había lugares importantes para él, hizo una pequeña visita al Colegio San Pablo, al zoológico Blue River y evocó el recuerdo de Albert, ¿quién diría que su segundo en aquellas buenas peleas callejeras era nada más nada menos que un magnate de la alta sociedad de Chicago?

Esa mañana sin saber por qué llego a South Hampton tres horas antes de lo que Karen le había indicado que llegaría, una fuerza ajena a él lo había atraído a aquel sitio que había evitado durante mucho tiempo. Después de todo ahí había sido la primera despedida, una que sería subsecuente de muchas otras y cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

Caminó un rato por los alrededores, acercándose al borde del puerto y viendo las olas de mar chocar entre sí y contra las murallas.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó las sienas que anunciaban el siguiente embarque y entonces pensó que el destino siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, imposibilitándole el hecho de poder salir ileso de sus traicioneras jugadas.

Ahí parado le dio la impresión de que las personas se abrían solo para ponerlo de frente contra el fantasma de su recuerdo. Se paralizo de inmediato. Ella está ahí, a punto de abordar un barco que la llevaría a quién sabe dónde, caminó en su dirección, estaba tan cerca que si estiraba el brazo podría tocarla.

\- Mami – le dijo un pequeño que una dama, seguro de compañía, cargaba en ese momento, ella extendió sus manos y el pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules se acomodó en aquellos brazos reconociéndolos como su lugar favorito del mundo.

\- Vamos a casa, Anthony – le sonrió y plantó un beso en su mejilla, girándose un poco, dándole totalmente la espalda.

Contrató a alguien para que llevará a Karen a su hotel en cuento tocara tierra, no podía seguir ahí.

\- ¿Por qué, por qué? Es por eso que nunca respondiste mi carta, estás casada y yo soy parte de tu pasado. Eres feliz mientras yo… yo sigo siendo el estúpido que te dejo marchar. Conservé la esperanza de algún día poder estar a tu lado, pero verte hoy con tu hijo en brazos ha terminado por matarme.

Lloró, lloró consiente de lo amargo de la escena, pero ¿qué otra cosa se hace cuando la esperanza en tu corazón muere de repente?

\- Tienes un hijo y lo has nombrado como él, no como yo, sino como él que solo te abandono debido a la muerte y no por una deuda no requerida. Debí buscarte antes.

Se sintió perdido, no supo cómo tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante. Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos y en su dolor que no escuchó a Karen llamar a la puerta, ni cuando ella entró debido a la confianza que se tenían uno al otro.

Karen lo escudriño reconociendo en Terry una expresión lúgubre que no le había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Él la miro y su intentó de sonrisa, terminó en una mueca de dolor que aderezó con lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas.

\- Terry, ¿qué pasa? – toco su hombro, estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza gacha – pensé que me recogerías…

\- La vi.

\- ¿A quién? – pero Karen de inmediato supo que solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de esas reacciones en Terry - ¿A Candy? ¿Te dijo por qué no contestó tu carta?

\- No, nada, solo la vi y casi la toque para hablarle, pero… tiene un hijo como de un año.

\- ¿Está casada? ¿Viste con su esposo?

\- No, me fui de ahí, no pude resistir más tiempo.

\- ¿La sigues amando?

\- Con todo mi corazón y es por eso que no hay cabida para nadie más.

\- Vamos, Terry, tienes 22 años, aún tienes mucha cosas que vivir, personas que conocer y alguna de ellas te hará amar de nuevo, vamos, no voy a permitir que de nuevo huyas de esto, si tengo que vivir a tu lado, lo haré. Confía en mí.

\- Karen – la miró y con pesar vio que ella también lloraba – eres muy hermosa y buena, daría lo que fuera por poderme enamorar de ti y que tú me correspondieras.

Sin saber ni entender cómo, Karen de pronto se encontró en brazos de Terry, correspondiendo sus besos. No, ella no era ilusa, sabía que enamorarse de él no la llevaría a nada, solo un inmenso sufrimiento y a compartirlo siempre con el recuerdo de otra mujer, una que admiraba, pero también odiaba por ser la causante del dolor de su amigo. Y sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a él. Ella también estaba sola, era una de las mejores actrices de su tiempo, pero se sentía vacía, triste, quién podría culparla si deseaba sentir unos labios besándola, unas manos acariciándola con delicadeza y un cuerpo aprisionándose contra el suyo. ¿Qué más daba si el dolor y la soledad eran lo que impulsaban aquel arranque? Karen Klaise se permitió soñar que Terry y ella podrían estar juntos, sin importar el mañana.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Encontré otra de mis viejas historias, ya está terminada, solo le falta una buena editada, quería compartirla hasta terminar ALGÚN DÍA ES HOY, pero me han ganado las ansias, jajaja, espero que no me quieran matar por el Karen/Terry, pero tiene una razón de ser.**

 **Deseo que puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia que nació cuando vi la película Sintonía de amor y que he editado tomando algunas cosas de la película Un jefe en pañales (que se ha vuelto la favorita de mi hijo)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, actualizaré cada viernes.**

 **08 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Pérdidas irremediables

**Capítulo 2: Pérdidas irremediables**

Entre ellos siempre había existido una especie de conexión, podían percibirse cuando estaban uno cerca del otro aunque no se vieran. Ese sentimiento la había invadido mientras esperaba a Margaret Britter, Emily le había pasado a Anthony mientras iba para ayudarla a subir a la silla de ruedas.

\- Mami – le dijo el pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

\- Vamos a casa, Anthony – lo besó y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Suspiró para darse valor, volteó, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, ¿había sido su imaginación?

Subieron al Clyde y en cuento instalaron a Margaret, fue a su camerino y acostó al pequeño Anthony que se había quedado dormido en el trayecto.

Se miró al espejo.

\- Terry – evocó – me he empeñado en pensarte como un fantasma silencioso para poder seguir adelante, pero hay algo que no puedo negar y es que siempre he estado incompleta, desde nuestra separación, cada año que pasaba perdía poco a poco la esperanza de que alguna vez nuestros caminos se volverían a encontrar, pero siempre perdemos la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Ante todos él siempre fue solo un recuerdo enterrado en su memoria, un nombre que no volvió a pronunciar hasta ese momento. Pero hoy al creer que lo había sentido cerca, no podía ocultarse lo mucho que había sufrido por su ausencia.

¡Cuántas noches había pasado en vela intentando olvidar, tratando de perdonarse a sí misma por ser tan cobarde y no haber tenido el coraje de pelear por su amor e intentando perdonarlo por no haber ido tras ella!

Y entonces Albert había lanzado una bomba inesperada y completamente sorpresiva. Mientras veía cómo todos sus amigos decidían seguir diferentes caminos, ella dejo la clínica feliz y buscó una beca en la Universidad de Nueva Inglaterra en Boston, que consiguió con una recomendación de Albert, para obtener un grado de doctora en medicina, dejando a todos sus conocidos atrás se enfocó en sus estudios metiendo más materias de las normales, era consciente de lo cerca que Boston estaba de Nueva York, pero mantuvo la convicción para no ir a buscarlo, como había prometido.

En el verano de 1917, Archie y Annie se casaron en una gran y sonada ceremonia. Su hermana brillaba tomada del brazo de su ahora esposo mientras salía de la iglesia.

Entonces había venido el escándalo y presiones de la tía abuela por su modo de vida y por querer estudiar una carrera a nivel profesional. Y Albert como siempre había salido a su rescate y le había propuesto irse durante sus vacaciones a África.

Durante su estadía en aquel continente, había olvidado su tristeza, ocupándose en ayudar a los demás, buscando sanar en otros heridas físicas mientras ella escondía las internas. Y la casualidad hizo que allá se encontrará con un compañero de la universidad, Lucas Bennet, un hombre aventurero. La amistad creció durante el tiempo que estuvieron allá y entonces un cariño sincero creció en su corazón por Lucas, incluso en el invierno de 1918 le pidió matrimonio y comprendió cuando le pidió un tiempo para pensar en su propuesta. Candy vio aquella propuesta como una oportunidad de vivir una vida plena y feliz. Pero se había tomado un tiempo porque sabía que al aceptar, cerraba definitivamente un capítulo de su vida. ¿Estaba preparada para despedirse de Terry por completo?

Terminó aceptando la propuesta de Lucas, poniendo como fecha para el enlace el invierno de 1919, la tía abuela Elroy se había quejado porque un año no era tiempo suficiente para planear la boda de la heredera de la familia Andley.

En aquel tiempo sobrevinieron los estragos de la guerra, la economía había afectado varios sectores y empresas y una de ellas había sido precisamente el consorcio Andley, ante esto la familia lógicamente había entrado en crisis económica, los negocios estaban comprometidos. Albert se vio en la necesidad de vender varias propiedades, entre ellas Lakewood y la mansión de Chicago, para salvar de la ruina a la familia.

Los Andley vivieron un tiempo difícil, pero al final, poco a poco, Albert había pagado las deudas e invertido en algunas empresas, expandiendo sus negocios.

En esos años, Archie había terminado su carrera y empezado a trabajar con su suegro, Annie estaba embarazada por segunda ocasión, pesé a las indicaciones de su médico. En su primer embarazo había perdido al bebé con solo 17 semanas, pero fue lo que sobrevino a aquella perdida lo que marcaría el destino de aquella familia. A Annie le detectaron cáncer, se sometió a un tratamiento que había abandonado cuando sospecho que estaba embarazada nuevamente.

Por suerte, para Candy, la familia Britter se había mudado a Massachusetts por los estudios de Archie en Harvard y estaba más cerca lo que le permitió viajar cada que podía para cuidar de su hermana.

Lucas estaba resintiendo el poco tiempo que Candy le destinaba. Su hermana, Amelie, había comenzado una relación con Albert poco después de que Lucas los presentará. Incluso se habían casado a finales de 1920, justo como su hermano menor había querido hacerlo con Candy un año antes, pero la crisis y luego la enfermedad de su hermana habían separado poco a poco a la pareja.

El día que Annie Cornwell rompió aguas, la familia subió al auto, pero en el camino fueron embestidos por un camión que logró volcar el auto, deshaciendo la parte posterior del vehículo de Archie, matándolo de inmediato al igual que al señor Britter.

Annie estaba inconsciente cuando llegó al hospital y a la hora de haber llegado, fue declarada con muerte cerebral, aun así los médicos habían logrado extraer al bebé en perfectas condiciones.

Margaret había quedado paralizada de la cintura para abajo, protegiendo a su hija del embiste, pero todo había sido inútil, en unas horas, había perdido a toda su familia.

\- Candy – le dijo la viuda Britter, mientras la rubia le mostraba a su nieto después de la cirugía que había salvado su vida, pero que la había dejado invalida - ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Anthony?

\- ¿Anthony? – preguntó, desconcertada, imaginó que a su primer hijo lo nombraría como su hermano.

\- En el primer embrazó nombraron _Alistear al bebé, su_ pongo que creyeron que volver a usar ese nombre era de mala suerte.

\- ¿Quiere que me encargue de Anthony mientras sale del hospital?

\- No, quiero pedirte que tú lo críes, como si fuera tu hijo. Contacte mi abogado, yo estoy imposibilitada para hacerme cargo de él, así que si tú aceptas iniciara el proceso de adopción de inmediato.

Candy lo pensó por unos minutos, estaba a un semestre de concluir su carrera, trabajaba como enfermera para cubrir sus gastos, ¿podría cubrir también los del pequeño? Pero si no lo hacía Anthony terminaría en un orfanato, después de todo la familia Britter también pasaba por una situación económica vulnerable y tenía todo su dinero invertido junto con Albert en varios negocios que poco a poco estaban dando frutos.

\- Sí, acepto.

Cuando hablo con Lucas, la adopción ya había sido concretada, se preguntó por qué nunca pensó en considerar a su futuro esposo en la decisión. Lucas había aceptado muy renuente que Candy era mamá soltera, él lo que menos quería era lidiar con un hijo en una etapa tan temprana de su relación, pero le dijo que lo intentaría.

Sin embargo, la presión hizo mella en él y engaño en múltiples ocasiones a Candy, acusándola de que él debía buscar en otras lo que no obtenía de ella cuando la rubia lo había descubierto un viernes que Anthony estaba pasando una tarde con su abuela, para darle oportunidad de prepararle una cena sorpresa, pero la sorpresa se la había llevado ella al verlo en una situación muy comprometedora con otra mujer.

Candy no hizo escandalo alguno, simplemente dejo el anillo sobre la mesa del comedor del departamento de su ex prometido y salió de ahí con la frente en alto, ella no tenía que avergonzarse de nada.

Poco tiempo después, cuando Anthony ya tenía un año, caminaba y hablaba pocas palabras, la tía abuela Elroy falleció. Y esa había sido la razón de su viaje a Londres, el funeral de la matriarca. Margaret había insistido en acompañarla para presentar sus respetos. Dos semanas después, abordaron un barco que las llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Candy se había perdido divagando en sus pensamientos, en cómo un giro del destino, la había convertido en madre, cambiando toda su vida para siempre. El pequeño Anthony tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, una mezcla del cabello negro de Annie y el cabello castaño claro de Archie, al igual que la nariz y la boca que también había heredado de su padre, pero los ojos, azules, eran sin duda de su madre, Candy había llorado mucho ambas muertes, ellos eran los únicos que le quedaban de su antigua familia, a Patty raras veces la veía, debido a su trabajo como corresponsal y poco a poco su amistad se fue desvaneciendo con el paso de los años.

Esperaba que en cuanto pisara tierra, el Hospital Nueva York tuviera una respuesta a su solicitud de empleo. Lejos estaba de sospechar que la vida le tenía previsto un encuentro con el pasado.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Woooow, estoy impresionada por la recepción que tuvo este fic, por ellos es que les dejo el segundo capítulo, esperando que esclarezca algunas de sus dudas.**

 **Como ven, el hijo de Candy es en realidad de Archie y Annie, lo hice así porque en un futuro, Terry y Candy formaran una familia y era un tema curioso el hecho de que en algún punto Terry considerará como su hijo al hijo de su antiguo rival.**

 **Y respondiendo la pregunta general, sí, Derek es hijo de Karen y Terry, pero Karen no está muerta, simplemente… bueno, descúbranlo en los siguiente capítulos, vale?**

 **Nos vemos el viernes para el tercer capítulo de esta historia que no tendrá más drama que el necesario.**

 **Como dije es una historia viejita que publique solo en un grupo de yahoo, pero en la original, Terry engañaba a Susana con Karen y el prometido de Candy los timaba. Ahora que ya leí el CCFS pude cambiar algunas cosas que se veían un poco fuera de lugar, por ello es que la estoy editando un poco.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho inmensamente feliz. Espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic.**

 **GRACIAS PARA…**

 **MIRIAM7, NOCELOTLLAURA, IRIS ADRIANA, BLANCA G, KAMANANCE, NALLY GRAHAM, YOLIKI, ELI, LADYOFIMAGINATION98, MARINA W, AURORA, MARITZA, LADY SOFIA, STER STAR, BETINA C, AMRICA GRA, DIANLEY, ANITA RUIZ.**

 **10 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	3. El silencio de la espera

**Capítulo 3: El silencio de la espera**

¡Estaba embarazada! Lo sabía, nunca había sentido mareo alguno al viajar en barco, pero después de tres meses de su encuentro con Terry y el inicio de la gira por Europa, por fin volvía a casa y estaba embarazada.

Terry estaba fuera de su camarote visiblemente preocupado por el estado de su amiga. Después de aquel fatídico día, los dos se habían vestido y sin mirarse a los ojos, ella dejo la habitación. Permitiendo que un poco de cordura se abriera paso entre el aturdimiento inicial incitado por el deseo. Terry era su amigo. Amigo. Ella no lo veía como hombre. No debía, se había convencido de que toda la situación sería un completo desastre. Con él había compartido infinidad de cosas, demasiado como para tirarlo todo por la borda por una simple tarde de caricias, una tarde que no estaba segura que valiera la pena.

Durante los siguientes días, tenía que admitirlo, tuvo miedo a la reacción de Terry, traspasar la frontera de la amistad y meterse al terreno de lo sexual era sin duda un error garrafal.

Durante la gira jamás habían hablado de lo que sucedió ese día. Karen no se atrevió a preguntarle y estaba segura de que Terry se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Poco a poco, Terry volvió a ser su amigo y ella su amiga, así sin más, con la única diferencia entre el antes y el ahora del día P (de prohibido), ninguno de los dos volvió a estar a solas con el otro.

\- Karen, ¿estás bien? – la castaña debió lidiar con un orgullo herido, sí, debía admitirlo y poner los puntos sobre las i's. No estaba enamorada de Terry. Nada había cambiado para ella por haberse acostado con él. Pero hubiera preferido que él le retirara la palabra a que continuaran hablándose y no diera muestras de acordarse si quiera de que fue él, quien la había besado primero, ya no hablar de lo demás. Aunque quizá era precisamente por eso que podían seguir siendo amigos, Karen había sido relevaba, sin previo aviso, de la mejor amiga a una amiga más. Al entregarse a él, no solo había perdido su virginidad, sino que también la conexión que la hacía especial ante los ojos de Terry y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera recuperarla.

\- Sí, creo que me he enfermado. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Te traje un poco de agua.

\- Ah, muchas gracias – Terry la miró un poco consternado – Voy a recostarme, nos veremos en la cena.

\- De acuerdo.

Terry se fue dando grandes zancadas, estaba enfadado y seguía sin saber muy bien a qué se debía. Las últimas semanas, se convenció que lo de Karen había sido un completo error. De hecho daba las gracias a quien fuera porque Karen no hubiera sacado a colación el tema. Entonces se convenció de que su amistad no tenía por qué terminar por aquello, es más, era mejor continuar con la relación y hacer de cuenta que no la había besado y llegado a algo menos decoroso. Karen solo podía ser su amiga. Amiga. Nada más. Habían abierto la puerta hacia el infierno, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a cruzarla porque estaba claro que ni ella lo amaba ni él a ella.

/o.O/

Se despidieron prometiendo escribirse constantemente mientras empezaban a trabajar d nuevo. Pero un mes después, Karen le escribió para decirle que no volvería a la compañía de teatro, que le había ofrecido un papel en una película y que no iba a desperdiciar tan jugosa oportunidad.

Nuevamente estaba solo.

/o.O/

Una vez que Karen confirmó que estaba embrazada, decidió dejar todo de la noche a la mañana. Se fue de su casa de Florida a San Francisco, nadie la conocía ahí, o al menos, eso esperaba ella.

Tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerse durante los siguiente meses, casi no salió de su departamento por miedo a ser reconocida. Se cuidaba, pero no hacía lo que la enfermera de cuidados prenatales le recomendaba, ella simplemente no hablaba con su bebé, qué caso tenía si de todas manera, pensaba darlo en adopción.

Muchas veces estuvo tentada a escribirle a Terry, pero no se atrevió.

Cinco meses se fueron volando, cuando sintió un pinchazo y un charco mojando sus pies, supo que había llegado el momento, abordó un taxi y se encaminó a la sala de urgencias, donde la atendieron sin perder tiempo. Dos horas después, el 15 de junio, dio a luz a un pequeño castaño, de piel clara y ojos azulados, no como los de su padre, pero casi. Cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos no le sorprendió no sentir nada, solo lágrimas de dolor y tristeza. No era culpa de su bebé, ella simplemente no tenía instinto maternal y por eso era mejor darlo en adopción, con una familia que lo amaría como ese pequeño ser se merecía.

Pero… no pudo entregarlo.

/o.O/

Terry seguía lidiando con su destino, después de arruinar las cosas con Karen decidió que no tendría nada con nadie. Estaba cansado de ser abandonado y experimentar el dolor de la perdida.

Y sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro, una chispa de luz se abrió ante sus ojos, permitiéndole acariciar nuevamente la felicidad.

Dayana, la dama de llaves de la casa de Eleanor, donde él residía cuando estaba en la ciudad, abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó la recién llegada - ¿podría ver a Terry?

\- ¡Señorita Klaise! – se emocionó la mujer mayor, después de todo había compartido muchas tardes de té con su amigo y la madre de éste – Pase, tiene suerte, el joven Terry está terminando de desayunar.

Karen paso por el amplió recibidor hasta llegar a comedor, Terry bebió su café con parsimonia.

\- Hola – pronunció para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Karen? – la sorpresa de verla después de tanto tiempo, fue abrumadora, había buscado noticias sobre ella, sin suerte, su familia no sabía nada de ella y él había contratado los servicios de un investigador, días atrás - ¿Dónde has estado? – se acercó para darle un abrazo, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

\- Te presentó a Derek – soltó, pensando que lo mejor era no darle largas al asunto.

\- ¿Derek? – él arrugó la frente, Karen lo miró por primera vez desde su llegada y vio la aflicción en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – murmuró, nuevamente bajando la cabeza.

\- No creo tener ese derecho, Karen – suspiró y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos. Era su hijo, no tenía la menor duda. Le hubiese gustado saber que esta embrazada para correr a su lado y disfrutar la espera. Nuevamente la vida le había negado una dicha.

\- Fui una estúpida.

\- No lo eres, no te preocupes.

\- Es que no entiendes, lo iba a dar en adopción. Yo… - le tembló el labio – no lo quiero – la castaña rehuyó la mirada, avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Terry la tomó del brazo hecho una furia.

\- Eso… que si tú no lo quieres contigo, lo dare en adopción.

\- Retiro mi comentario, eres una estúpida, Karen. No sé cómo has podido siquiera pensar que no querría a mi propio hijo.

\- Yo no lo hago, no puedo, lo he intentado, pero no puedo conectar con él. El vínculo natural entre madre e hijo, no lo siento, no sabes cuán mal me siento por ello, pero no puedo, lo siento, no puedo – y empezó a llorar de impotencia.

\- Entonces será Derek Grandchester Klaise.

\- Pero…

\- Tú eres su madre, Karen, si no quieres criarlo conmigo, está bien, pero seguirás siendo su madre.

\- No creo que sea justo, él merece una madre que lo ame.

\- Aprenderás a hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Y si no?

Terry no dijo más, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, él sabía lo que era vivir con sus padres ausentes.

Derek, se dejó abrazar por su papá, acurrucándose en su pecho. Y Terry se prometió dedicar su vida a velar por su felicidad.

/o.O/

James la había dejado en la puerta de su departamento, él quería entrar, Candy estaba segura de ello. Habían comenzado a salir medio año atrás, era un compañero del Hospital Nueva York, era rubio, alto, con ojos azules y facciones delicadas en el rostro.

James era de los pocos que no se sentían incomodos trabajando con una mujer, él tenía tres años más que ella y había estudiado en Oxford, pero la muerte de su madre lo había obligado a volver y después a quedarse por razones que Candy desconocía.

A pesar de llevar un tiempo considerable como pareja, debido a su trabajo y a su hijo, tenían citas esporádicas. Su relación había avanzado poco a poco, pasando por besos y caricias y algunas veces más allá de eso, pero Candy no estaba segura de dejarlo entrar, ni a su departamento ni a la vida de Anthony.

Aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

No podía negar que James era romántico, en exceso, si se lo preguntaban. Siempre se interesaba en lo que ella decía, preguntándole cómo le había ido, si tenía mucho trabajo, a Candy llegaba a fastidiarle un poco, porque trabajaban juntos, casi hombro con hombro, ¿qué podía contarle que no hubiera visto mientras estaban en el hospital?

Tenían cosas en común, pero ella no lograba conectar con él, no había nada en él que hiciera a la rubia suspirar, ya no decir que acelerara el latido de su corazón. Era una relación pasajera. Algo con que quitarse la comezón, después de su fracaso con Lucas y una relación posterior con Bernard, había decidido simplemente dejarse llevar y liberar la tensión. Pero estaba segura, como lo estaba de que James quería entrar a su casa y pasar ahí la noche, de que no iba a avanzar más y que su acompañante luchaba para conseguir lo contrario.

\- Te quiero – le dijo mientras se despedía de ella con un suave beso. Esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, se fue.

¿Qué podía decirle ella? Gracias, ah, vaya, qué amable y otras tantas frases, pero ninguna era ciertamente la que él esperaba oír.

¿Qué sentía por James? ¿Qué sentiría por cualquier otro hombre que se cruzará en su camino? Y no era porque no lo intentará, más bien, era por intentarlo demasiado.

Suspiró, no iba a analizarlo de nuevo. Quizá lo mejor sería terminar con James, tarde o temprano lo haría y lo mejor para él era que lo hiciera pronto y que sus sentimientos no siguieran creciendo.

La única vez que había amado el resultado había sido un total y rotundo fracaso, pero la vida seguía y quizá, solo quizá, algún día tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, bueno, chicas, como les he dicho en mis otras historias, están en su derecho de expresar su opinión, yo no censuro nada. Entiendo y respeto que si algo no les gusta, dejen de leerlo.**

 **Sin embargo, me siento con el derecho de defender mi historia y decir que aquellas que creen que denigro a Terry y pongo a una Candy fiel y virginal, es porque no están comprendiendo la trama. Terry y Candy son solteros en los eventos que he narrado y sí, de acuerdo que quizá la forma en que él y Karen se relacionaron no fue la mejor, pero él no está engañando a Candy en ningún momento, él esperó pacientemente una respuesta de su parte y nunca llegó, tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien se le dé la gana sí así lo prefiere sin que lo tachen de infiel, él creyó que estaba casada, ¿acaso hubiera sido mejor intentar algo con una mujer con esposo?**

 **Y Candy no se estuvo guardando por Terry, al momento de aceptar la propuesta de Lucas, ella aceptó a Terry como parte del pasado, si lo de ella y su prometido no llegó a más no fue por él sino por las circunstancias, entiéndase la crisis que enfrento la familia, la enfermedad de Annie, la adopción de Anthony y bueno, Candy sin duda se libró de un futuro en el que si hubiera quedado embarazada no se hubiera librado de un esposo infiel. Eso sería sin duda drama innecesario.**

 **Como dije, están en su derecho de expresar su opinión, pero al menos traten de comprender la trama un poco y no solo por encimita.**

 **He subido el nuevo capítulo (que iba a subir el viernes) para hacer esa aclaración. Me gusta la pareja Terry y Candy, más no voy a defender a personajes ficticios, lo he dicho muchas veces, si quieren arremeter contra ellos, háganlo están es su derecho, pero no sientan que entienden cómo los veo yo derivado de sus propios prejuicios.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **11 – sep - 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	4. Inesperado

**Capítulo 4: Inesperado**

Candy caminó lentamente por el colegio, era viernes, el lunes Anthony había entrado a primer grado, la primer platica del año fue como todas la anteriores, la profesora Usher dio indicaciones, pidió materiales, padres voluntarios, hablo de excursiones, etc. Margaret siempre se hacía cargo de todo y no porque ella fuera una madre ausente, pero su trabajo como doctora en urgencias, dada su especialidad de cirujana general, no le concedía demasiadas oportunidades para asistir a reuniones sin fines específicos, no así a las clases abiertas o de eventos que no se perdía por nada del mundo.

Leman Manhattan Preparatory School, era uno de los mejores y más prestigiosos colegios en Nueva York, podían cursar desde el preescolar hasta la preparatoria. Candy lo había pensado mucho, pero después de cambiar de lugar de trabajo y trasladarse al NewYork-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital por un mejor puesto y salario, y hablando sinceramente, también por el hecho de que James le había hecho la vida imposible después de que terminara con la relación. Y la cercanía del hospital con la escuela era considerablemente corta. Aunque la matricula era costosa, su situación financiera era estable y podía cubrirla sin problema.

/o.O/

Derek suspiró cansinamente, en su primera semana en el colegio ya se había metido en problemas al patear a uno de sus compañeros, se había burlado de él por no tener mamá. Pero claro que él tenía una. Su madre, Karen Klaise, era una famosa actriz de Hollywood y sí, no vivía con él y se había casado con un abogado ocho meses atrás, pero al fin y al cabo, era su mamá. Su papá le había explicado, o eso había entendido él, que él y su madre eran amigos y que nunca se casaron porque se querían mucho, pero no del modo en que dos personas que se casan lo hacen, que uno se casaba por amor no por compromiso y su mamá Karen se había casado con tío Benjamín porque lo amaba y a su papá no. Mamá y papá se querían mucho, y él era el resultado de una relación fugaz, pero eso no quería decir que no lo amarán. Ciertamente, Derek Grandchester Klaise era un niño amado y jamás se sintió de otro modo.

Mientras veía a su padre hablar con miss Alden y a otras madres esperando su turno para hablar con la profesora, se preguntó qué se sentiría tener una mamá de tiempo completo, que jugara con él, le contara cuentos, cocinara cosas deliciosas y divertidas, lo cuidara cuando estuviera enfermo y tal vez, más adelante, le diera un hermano o hermana. Su papá no había salido con nadie desde que Derek había nacido. Se había dedicado por completo a él. En su infantil mente de 4 años, Derek hizo una lista de cómo debía ser su nueva mamá, pero era obvio que él tenía que darle un empujón a su papá porque él no se miraba interesado en nadie.

Los gritos emocionados de algunos niños captaron su atención, estaban jugando con una pelota que pateaban a diestra y siniestra, él quería jugar, miró a su padre y pensó que mientras él terminaba de charlar con miss Alden, podía unirse al juego y volver a tiempo.

Esa tarde, la escuela había abierto los accesos que dividían la primaria con el preescolar para facilitar a los padres reunirse con sus parejas e hijos, si es que los tenían en diferentes niveles.

Derek cruzó el umbral.

\- Hola – les dijo a los niños.

\- Hola – respondió uno sin dejar de jugar.

\- Soy Derek.

\- Niko – de nuevo respondió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Puedo jugar? – solo hasta ese momento, los tres niños de seis años detuvieron el juego e inspeccionaron al pequeño Derek.

\- Sí – le sonrió un chico pecoso de cabello negro y ojos verdes y reanudaron el juego, pateando la pelota con menor fuerza cuando se la pasaban a Derek. Quien solo interactuó con Niko, porque él se había presentado y ya no era un extraño.

Quince minutos después, los niños mayores fueron llamados por sus padres.

\- Adiós, Derek – Niko hizo un ademán con la mano, antes de echar a correr.

\- Adiós – correspondió el ojiazul profundo, con pesar, decidió volver a su salón, pero no recordó el camino, deambulo por los alrededores, su padre siempre le había dicho que si alguna vez se perdía debía quedarse en el mismo lugar para que él volviera sobre sus pasos y pudiera encontrarlo, pero el lugar donde había estado era su salón. Mientras caminaba giraba la cabeza hacía ambos lados, tratando de encontrar un indicio para volver al salón – papá – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, empezando a sentir pánico, ahora no solo estaría lejos de mamá, sino también de papá y los niños se burlarían más de él. Se sentó en cuclillas y se tapó el rostro con las manos, sollozando.

\- ¿Te duele algo, pequeño? – preguntó una voz dulce y sintió el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista lo suficiente para descubrir a la dueña de la voz. A Derek se le olvidó un poco el hecho de que estaba perdido y miró con atención. La señora frente a él era rubia, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, piel muy blanca y en su nariz un montón de manchas que la hacían ver como una adorable muñeca. Parpadeó varias veces, sonrojándose ante una mujer tan hermosa.

\- ¿Eres… un ángel? – peguntó, en un susurro.

\- No, mi nombre es Candy, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\- Derek.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras? – aquello bastó para que el pequeño volviera a sollozar.

\- No sé… no sé… dónde… está mi… papá – hipó.

\- ¿Te has escapado? – aunque la pregunta era acusatoria, el tono de voz siguió siendo dulce, el bajo la mirada y asintió - ¿estás en preescolar? – de nuevo asintió – ven, vayamos al otro lado, ahí seguro encontraremos a tu papá. Daremos una vuelta por si reconoces algo, en caso que no, iremos a la dirección para que puedan ayudarnos, ¿estás de acuerdo? – su experiencia en traumas de niños, le había enseñado que a ellos les gusta saber lo que un adulto hará para tranquilizarlos.

\- Gra…cias.

\- Vamos, vamos, no más lágrimas, te prometo que lo encontraremos – y le guiñó un ojo, que le sacó una sonrisa al pequeño – Derek, ¿cómo se llama tu papá?

\- Terruce Granchester.

\- Oh – el pequeño ojiazul pensó que se había pintado el asombro en la cara de su acompañante, pero fue solo por un segundo.

Caminaron y asomaron la cabeza en los primeros dos salones de preescolar.

\- ¡Ese es mi salón! – señaló, tomando la mano de Candy y arrastrándola. Mientras caminaba, o menos dicho era jalada por un niño de 4 años, Cady pensó en los giros del destino. ¡Terruce Granchester, el tormento del San Pablo y afamado actor de Broadway tenía un hijo! Lo último que había escuchado de él había sido mucho tiempo atrás, en las noticias respecto al funeral de Susana Marlowe. Debía admitir que Derek era un niño hermoso, si bien los ojos no eran del mismo tono, conservaban lo profundo de la mirada de su padre, así como su boca y porte, una cara redonda, típica característica de la edad y que con el tiempo cambiaría para volverse más angulosa.

Y sin saberlo, Candy también estuvo bajo el escudriño del menor. De soslayo le dirigía miradas admirando lo hermosa que era y si era capaz de ayudar al prójimo sin duda era amable y simpática, además, no usaba anillo, así que no estaba casada porque cuando su mamá Karen se había casado, él entregó los anillos y solo las mujeres casadas llevaban anillos en su mano, derecha, ¿o era la izquierda? Derek pensó que no importaba porque no lucía uno en ninguna de sus manos. Sin duda, Candy era una fuerte candidata para ser esposa de su papá y su segunda mamá. Pensó que alguien como ella seguro sabría cocinar cosas deliciosas y jugar con él hasta el cansancio. Sí, Derek estaba tan falto del cariño materno, que ni su abuela ni la tres semanas que pasaba con Karen, podían llenar, aquella carencia lo estaba empujando a imaginar a Candy, la primer persona que era amble con él sin tener que serlo, como su nueva mamá, la idea se le antojo tanto que estaba decidido a cumplir aquel sueño.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del salón de clases, los guardias de la seguridad del colegio estaban rodeando a Terry llenándolo de preguntas. La media hora que Derek llevaba perdido habían sido los minutos más largos de su vida, sabía que se había distraído solo un momento, pero Derek sabía que no debía alejarse o podría perderse.

Terry se sintió invadido por una rabia y desesperación que no se supo explicar. Él se había perdido totalmente el embarazo de Karen, pero lo había compensado con creces aprendiendo a cambiar pañales, preparando biberones, aguantando llanto a altas horas de la madrugada cuando a Derek le comenzaron a salir los dientitos, a deshacerse la espalda sujetándolo cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos y que no cayera, estar pendiente de que no se metiera cualquier cosa del suelo a la boca y peor que se lo fuera a tragar, a correr por toda la casa para llegar al orinal mientras le enseñaba a hacer sus necesidades en él con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz y sobre todo a educarlo para que fuese respetuoso y educado, descubriendo que educar a un hijo no era nada sencillo, ni tampoco el protegerlo, porque estaba claro que no podías distraerte ni un segundo cuando de niños pequeños se trataba.

Cuando Derek y Candy estuvieron a pasos de Terry, pudo notar que su ex estaba inquieto y sumamente preocupado, podía entenderlo perfectamente, aunque era extraño ver esa expresión en el rostro del hombre que alguna vez había amado con todo su ser.

\- Terry, creo que tengo algo que te pertenece – le dijo con voz tranquila. Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en la rubia, pero él no pudo. ¡Esa voz! ¡Era ella! ¡Candy!

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Intentó hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca. Quiso girar su cuerpo, pero sus piernas permanecieron inmóviles donde estaban. Giró el rostro para verla sobre su hombro y de inmediato sus ojos buscaron con desespero el rostro amado hasta que se encontró con sus ojos verdes. Quiso abrazarla, fundirse con ella y dejar que su cuerpo le expresara sin palabras la falta que le había hecho todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, frente a él? Y entonces lo recordó, ella había encontrado a su hijo.

\- ¡Derek!– abrazó y cargó a su hijo recuperando el control de su cuerpo - ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¡No vuelvas a irte así! – lo reprendió, en cuanto el alma el regresó al cuerpo. Derek bajo la mirada, su papá casi nunca usaba su expresión severa ni ese tono serio con él, pero era consciente de que había hecho mal y no iba a llorar si papá lo regañaba por su bien.

\- Lo siento, papá, no volveré a ser malo – Terry le dio un beso en la frente y el pequeño engancho los brazos en el cuello de su padre.

\- Gracias por su ayuda – se volteó a miss Alden y a los guardias, temeroso de mirar a Candy que seguía parada frente a él con la mirada más tierna que le conocía – Candy, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Terry, pero estoy sorprendida no solo de verte como padre, sino pues bueno… de verte nuevamente.

\- Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo has…?

\- ¡Se conocen! – señaló Derek curioso y gratamente sorprendido, tal vez su trabajo para unir a su papá con Candy sería más sencillo de lo que él esperaba.

\- Estudiamos juntos en el colegio San Pablo, en Londres – explicó Candy.

\- Y fuimos novios – agregó Terry, logrando que todos los tonos de rojo hicieran su aparición en el rostro de Candy.

\- ¿Eran novios? – preguntó, totalmente excitado ante la noticia.

\- Sí – dijo Terry

\- No – le contradijo Candy.

\- Vamos, pecosa, admítelo, te morías por mí.

\- Eres insoportable, Terry, no has cambiado.

\- ¿Y por qué no están juntos? Candy es muy preciosa, papá.

\- Ah, muchas gracias, Derek – dijo Candy tratando de llevar el tema a otro lado – tú también eres muy guapo.

\- Como papá.

\- Sí, como tú papá.

\- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que piensas que soy guapo – Candy lo ignoró.

\- Entonces, ¿pueden ser novios de nuevo? – ninguno de los dos supo cómo responder a los extraños cuestionamientos del pequeño, él, suspicaz como era, decidió darles una salida, ya era algo que no hubieran dicho que no – Candy, ven a cenar con nosotros, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo? – aquello tomó totalmente desprevenido a Terry.

\- Por ayudarme.

\- Muchas gracias, Derek, pero no puedo, quizá en otra ocasión.

\- Pero… - el labio de niño tembló.

\- Derek… - le reprendió su padre – Candy debe ir a casa con su esposo y su hijo – el por qué Terry dijo eso había desconcertado a la rubia y sintió la necesidad de explicarlo.

\- ¿De dónde sacas que tengo esposo?

\- ¿Te divorciaste? – gritó, casi escandalizado.

\- Para eso, primero debí casarme y al menos que tú sepas algo que yo no,

\- nunca lo he hecho – aclaró ella sin asomo de ironía en la voz.

Terry de pronto sintió que todo se desmoronaba bajo una explosión. ¡No estaba casada, nunca lo había estado! Sin embargo, arrepentirse de su impulsividad, era arrepentirse de tener a Derek en su vida, y eso era inconcebible. Derek era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y nunca se lamentaría haberlo tenido.

\- Me imagine creo que alguna vez escuché que tenías un hijo.

\- ¿De quién? – levantó una ceja, cualquiera que la conociera, sabría la verdad.

\- De acuerdo, mentí.

\- Papá, no es bueno decir mentiras.

\- Tienes razón, Derek, lo siento – volvió el rostro nuevamente hacía Candy – te vi, en South Hampton.

\- Oh – la rubia negó con la cabeza – Anthony es hijo de Archie y de Annie, pero ellos murieron y yo lo adopté – respondió, incómoda.

\- No lo sabía, siento mucho tu pérdida. Me enteré de la muerte de Stear y el secreto que escondía Albert.

\- Si, bueno – se encogió de hombros y Terry entendió que era un tema doloroso.

\- Al menos tienes una parte de ellos a tu lado.

\- Sí, Anthony es un niño muy bueno.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó el menor, lleno de curiosidad y cada vez más feliz, su plan cada vez iba mejor. Tal vez más pronto de lo previsto tendría un hermano.

\- Tiene 6 años.

\- Quiero conocerlo – siguió Derek.

\- Ven a cenar uno de estos días a la casa, pecas, hay muchas cosas que hablar – el tono en que lo dijo, no le gusto a Candy, pero después de todo, qué más daba, la promesa a una persona muerta había perdido validez, ella podía volver a la vida de Terry si así lo deseaba.

\- Mañana tengo guardia en el hospital, pero mmmm… - pensó – ¿te queda bien el domingo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien, nos veremos pasado mañana. Descansa Derek y no vuelvas a irte lejos – se despidió del niño, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla totalmente entusiasmado con la idea de volver a ver a Candy – Nos vemos, Terry.

\- Adiós, pecas – examinando la mirada que su padre y la rubia habían intercambiado mientras se despedían, Derek sonrió, satisfecho. En su pequeña mente de 4 años su sueño de tener una familia era cada vez más palpable y era bien sabido por cualquiera que lo conociera, que Derek siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ya se dio el encuentro, jajaja, si creyeron que sería una historia muy dramática, de una vez les aclaro que no, esta historia solo tiene el drama que sus protagonistas le impriman mientras se dan una segunda oportunidad con sus hijos de por medio. Es una trama sencilla llena de chicles, no lo voy a negar, está basada en varias películas, quizá en algún punto reconozcan algunas escenas de LOS TUYOS, LOS MÍOS Y LOS NUESTROS, SINTONÍA DE AMOR, BELLA, EL NIÑO DE MARTE Y UN JEFE EN PAÑALES.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, al final, cambié el día de publicación de los viernes a los lunes.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE SENCILLO FIC, POR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO Y POR AGREGAR A SUS FAVORITOS.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **18 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	5. Errores del pasado

**Capítulo 5: Errores del pasado**

Candy llegó a su departamento consciente de que el destino jugaba bromas pesadas, había vivido los últimos 5 años en Nueva York y hasta ese momento no se había encontrado con él. ¿Cómo era posible que se vieran justamente en la escuela donde asistían sus hijos? ¡De entre tantos lugares!

Anthony puso la mesa, como siempre y ella preparó un par de sándwiches para su hijo y para ella.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu abuela? – preguntó Candy cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en la barra de la pequeña cocina.

\- Bien, me regalo algunas fotos de mis padres, de cuando eran estudiantes en el Colegio San Pablo – le dio el sobre y Candy las miró, había algunas fotografías que le provocaron una sonrisa de añoranza.

\- Te pareces mucho a tu mamá, incluso en los ojos.

\- Siempre me dices eso, mamá – Anthony no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pensaba que ojalá hubiera sido rubio o de menos haber tenido los ojos verdes, le dolía que los demás lo tomaran siempre por el hijo adoptivo de Candy y quizá lo era, pero para Tony, como solía decirle la rubia, ella era su mamá, la única que conocía. Incluso había discutido con su abuela un par de años atrás, en el berrinche más grande que aquellas dos mujeres que lo cuidaban, recordaran. Margaret le había explicado, con la infinita paciencia que alguien le pude tener a un niño de 4 años, que Candy no era su mamá, como él venía creyendo desde siempre, sino la mejor amiga de su madre, Annie, y que por cuestiones que eran muy complicadas de entender a su edad, vivía con ella. Anthony había gritado con lágrimas en los ojos que Candy era su mamá y que no podía decirle de otra manera como pretendía su abuela. Ahora, dos años más tarde, comprendía que su abuela se ponía triste al pensar que el recuerdo de sus padres quedaba relegado al llamar a Candy mamá y por ello siempre le daba algo que le ayudará a recordarlos, aunque él nunca los había visto en persona.

Mientras comían, Anthony sospechó que algo pasaba con su madre, tenía el gesto más extraño que le hubiera visto nunca, por una parte sus ojos mostraban una felicidad radiante y al poco rato se sumergían en una tristeza infinita y para el castaño no era comprensible en nada aquella reacción.

Su mirada se perdió en un recuerdo de su memoria, iluminando su rostro con un aura especial que no pudo describir.

Anthony sabía que su mamá no se había casado principalmente por él y no es que no haya tenido pretendientes, después de James, a quien él recordaba muy poco, le siguieron Francis y Sean, éste último fue el único que entró a la vida de Anthony cuando tenía 3 años y pocos meses y era consiente, ahora, porque antes no, de que fue él quien lo había alejado de la vida de su madre.

Sean decidió mudarse al departamento y formalizar su relación con su madre, lo que fuera que eso significase porque a la edad de 3 años, cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella era sin duda un malandrín que quería robársela y Anthony como buen caballero y hasta ese momento, hombre de la casa, no iba a dejar el camino libre como si nada.

Las semanas que compartieron los tres no fueron por nada las mejores en la vida del trío. Y la primer afrenta que Sean tuvo la osadía de hacerle a Anthony fue en una reunión en casa de su tío Albert, por supuesto que él no soportaba a su esposa ni ella a él, pero el rubio hermano de su madre, era, por no tener una mejor palabra, la figura paterna que Anthony anhelaba. Pero en aquella fiesta, donde no solo Albert anunció que tendría un hijo propio sino que Sean era quien acarreaba todo tipo de atención, por ser el "afortunando" en conseguir que Candy por fin sentara cabeza. Figúrate. Anthony estaba por completo ofendido porque Albert era SUYO y Sean había acaparado todo su interés, así como su esposa y el bebé que él no veía por ningún lado y ni sabía cómo iba a ser hijo de ellos. Así que durante las siguientes semanas se puso muy testarudo poniéndole las cosas muy difíciles a la nueva pareja. Reclamando la atención continuamente de su madre y evitando que Sean se acercara a ella, alegando ganas de ir al baño, pese a que él había dejado el pañal desde los dos años y empezado a ir solo tres meses después de eso. Quejándose de tener hambre, llorar cuando se echaba la comida encima, sí, lo adivinaron, apropósito, o simplemente marcando el regazo de Candy como de su propiedad cada que veía una acercamiento entre ambos. Ya ni decir la cama de Candy, que de tener un ocupante pasó a tener no solo dos, sino tres. No había noche en que Anthony no se apareciera y serpenteara entre ambos interrumpiendo a saber qué cosa, porque algunas noches, se dio cuenta a la perfección de que la intención de ambos no era simplemente acostarse a dormir. Sean sencillamente se retiraba y dejaba paso a Anthony para que se acomodara junto a su madre.

Pero al cabo de tres meses, el ánimo de la pareja de su madre se agotó, porque mientras él trataba de darle espacio y que se fuera acostumbrando a su presencia poco a poco, Anthony hacía un despliegue de inconformismo rechazándolo cuando Sean trataba de darle de comer o cargarlo con un simple y fastidioso "Tú no".

Por supuesto que Anthony nunca supo por qué Sean un día tomó sus cosas sacando humo por las orejas mientras abandonaba la casa que habían compartido por 4 meses, pero no le importó, de nuevo eran su madre y él. No cabía de felicidad.

Tres años después de eso, se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero se reconfortaba alegando que él había seguido el código de escrito por los niños en el que está estipulado que por el amor de los padres uno esta exento de toda culpa. Y sino, de todas maneras ya no había vuelta atrás.

Candy lo arropó como todos los días, con un cuento, una nana y por supuesto, muchos besos y abrazos, porque de una cosa estaba seguro Anthony, y era que nunca se cansaría ni se avergonzaría de aquellos arrebatos de cariño por parte de su madre.

\- Cariño – escuchó a Candy, mirándolo sobre su hombro – pasado mañana he quedado con un amigo para ir a cenar a su casa – Anthony no supo cómo sentirse. Después de Sean, el desfile de hombres en la vida de su madre se había acabado.

\- ¿Me quedaré con la abuela?

\- No, Tony, tú también estás invitado.

\- ¿Yo? – levantó una ceja.

\- Sí, verás Terry es un viejo amigo del Colegio San Pablo, de hecho conoció a tus padres y tiene un hijo, así que es un reencuentro para ponernos al día.

\- ¿Un hijo? ¿De qué edad?

\- 4 años.

Anthony sonrió, si tenía un hijo, obviamente tenía una esposa. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

\- Será divertido – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Me alegra que pienses así.

/o.O/

Candy entró a su turno de 12 horas a las 10 de la mañana, la señora McLaggen, su vecina de abajo hacía de niñera de Anthony, era una cuarentona que había criado a 3 hijos y casi al doble de nietos, amable y encantadora, a Anthony le gustaba mucho estar con ella, en sus mejores épocas había sido escritora y se sabía muchos cuentos o los inventaba y su hijo adoraba leer e imaginar cada historia para luego plasmarla sobre el papel y hacer dibujo tras dibujo. Incluso como un pasatiempo para pasar el rato cuando Anthony terminaba los deberes, habían empezado una especie de libro que ella escribía y él ilustraba. No había mejor niñera para su hijo, Candy estaba segura de ello.

Al medio día, justo en su descanso, se dirigió a la sala de doctores para tomar un merecido café y una dona de chocolate. Dentro de la habitación estaba Tyler, el pediatra del hospital, estaba recargado sobre la pared a un lado de la mesa del café y bocadillos, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una taza entre ambas manos, una que Candy reconoció como suya al ver la mitad de la leyenda que rezaba "la mejor mamá del mundo". Con un movimiento ágil le arrebato la taza, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

\- Esta es mi taza.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tyler.

Sin responder si quiera se sentó en uno de los sillones.

\- Doctora Andley, ese era mi café.

\- Pero esta en mi taza, mira – y le mostro las letras – salvo por la doctora Palmer que sabemos no tiene hijos, no cabe duda de quién es. Y todo lo que haya en ella también es mío – explicó con una sonrisa. Tyler era un doctor de 27 años, rubio y de ojos grises con el que Candy había estado tonteando desde hacía un par de semanas.

\- Pero ese era mi café – gruñó el rubio.

\- Supuse que por fin tomaríamos ese café del que hablamos hace semanas.

\- No es mi culpa que tus guardias y las mías no coincidan – se defendió, tratando de no sonreír y manteniendo su imagen de indignación.

\- A eso me has obligado, Tyler, a robarme tu café. Además puedes prepararte otro.

\- Lo haría si no estuviera tan cansado, lo único que quiero es irme a casa, acostarme en mi cama y dormir. Pero tengo un último paciente en 5 minutos y si me quedo dormido, juro que te culparé.

Candy, sintiendo pena por Tyler extendió su brazo para ofrecerle la taza de café, él en un acto totalmente inofensivo, se acercó a ella, y en lugar de tomar la taza, tomó la muñeca de la rubia y la guió a sus labios, bebiendo un sorbo. La rubia alzo una ceja y se levantó cual resorte, dejando la taza de la discordia en un desconcertado rubio.

/o.O/

No, Candy no había huido del momento íntimo que había compartido con Tyler, sino que había recordado que no sabía dónde vivía Terry y aprovechando los 47 minutos que le restaban de descanso, fue al teatro para preguntársela.

No sin antes dejarle una nota a Jennifer, la recepcionista en turno, con su número de teléfono, solo por si acaso.

/o.O/

Terry estaba sentado en una de las dos mesas que había en el pequeño comedor del teatro, la otra estaba ocupada en su totalidad, incluso más allá de lo permitido físicamente. El castaño, testigo de aquel espectáculo, no pudo evitar sonreír, su mesa no solo estaba vacía, sino que en uno de los extremos estaban tallados su nombre y justo debajo, el de Karen Klaise, debido a un ataque de ira que había tenido la madre de su hijo cuando un día que morían de hambre no habían encontrado un lugar juntos, pidiéndoles a dos actrices inexpertas que se movieran, le habían respondido, casto error por parte de ellas, si debía admitirlo, que no tenía derechos sobre la mesa porque en ningún sitio veían el nombre de la castaña, quién ante tal ultraje había tomado su cuchillo y a la vista atónita de todos los presentes, había puesto el nombre de Terry y luego el suyo, reclamando la mesa como suya y advirtiendo con la mirada a quien se atreviera a cuestionar la propiedad de dicho mueble en lo posterior. Y él por supuesto no se había atrevido a revocar las órdenes de su amiga, pese a que ella ya no trabajaba para la compañía.

\- Granchester – lo llamó uno de los tramoyistas.

\- Dime, Nicholas.

\- La doctora que esperabas está afuera.

\- Muchas gracias – el hombre mayor le entrego la nota que le había dado al iniciar el día.

Terry, envuelto en la emoción del reencuentro, había olvidado darle su dirección a Candy. Así que le pidió a Nicholas que si una doctora rubia iba a buscarlo le avisara, o en su defecto, si no lo encontraba o estaba ensayando, le diera una nota con la dirección de su casa y la hora a la que los esperaban Derek y él para la cena.

\- Candy, buenas tardes.

\- Hola, Terry – las mejillas de la rubia estaba rojas y en la frente algunas perlas de sudor se mezclaban unas con otras.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, he venido corriendo en mi tiempo libre porque no sé dónde vives.

\- Justo le he pedido al hombre con el que hablaste que si no me encontrabas te diera esto.

\- Qué curioso – sonrió ella mientras leía la dirección.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Yo deje mi teléfono en recepción por si Terruce Granchester aparecía preguntando por mí. Seguramente Jennifer pensó que me había vuelto loca – ambos rieron de buena gana.

\- Vaya, al menos aprendimos de nuestros errores, ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí.

Ellos habían rememorado la noche en que Terry había viajado a Chicago para la obra del Rey Lear y que por azares del destino y la mano de dos entrometidas, habían terminado buscándose uno al otro sin suerte.

\- Nos veremos mañana Terry – se despidió Candy, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

\- Estaremos esperando.

\- Saludos a Derek.

\- Cuídate, Candy.

\- Tú también, Terry.

Terry la vio desaparecer entre la gente. ¿De verdad habían aprendido de sus errores? ¿Qué otro evitarían? Porque estaba claro que ya no eran aquellos chiquillos inmaduros que había actuado en pro de lo que consideraron lo mejor en aquella situación. ¿Serían capaces de elegir la felicidad esta vez?

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Bueno, chicas, les recuerdo que en esta historia los sentimientos de los niños son importantes para desarrollarla, quizá Anthony se comportó un poco mal, pero recordemos que tenía 3 años y que incluso hijos varones se ponen celosos de sus padres, al menos mi pequeño frunce el ceño cuando su papá me besa y quiere que lo cargue después de eso, y aun así, la relación con mi esposo es la ideal porque lo busca y juega con él todo lo que puede y pasan muy buenos momentos juntos.**

 **Anthony me gusta, un poco parecido a Annie, si me lo preguntan, pero es un niño de buenos sentimientos, ya lo verán.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ya me dirán con este.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **25 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**

 **PD: Para quienes leen Un día a la vez, me disculpo por la demora, pero es un capítulo que tengo en mente desde hace muchos, muchos años y aunque tengo claro lo que deseo, mi tiempo no es mucho, pero créame, no lo dejaré botado.**


	6. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 6: Revelaciones**

\- Tony, ¿estás listo para partir? – escuchó el grito de su madre desde la sala de estar del departamento. Anthony se sonrió ante el espejo, satisfecho con el resultado de su vestimenta. Candy le había dicho que su padre y madre eran dos personas delicadas para vestir y cuando ponía tanto esmero en su arreglo personal, los sentía junto a él, una pequeña conexión del más allá que tenía con ellos y, aquello le resultaba muy agradable – eres un caballero muy apuesto – sonrió la rubia y él, galantemente, le ofreció su brazo para que salieran juntos.

\- ¿Cenaremos solo los cinco? – Candy contó mentalmente, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¿cinco? Parándose en seco y casi derrumbando a su hijo en el proceso. ¿Terry tenía esposa? Bueno si tenía un hijo es porque la tenía, o tuvo, no había pensado en ello. ¿Cómo no lo había hecho?

\- Supongo – se encogió de hombros, aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, claro que le agrado verlo de nuevo, con Derek hasta habían bromeado y luego cuando se reunieron en el teatro, no había sentido forzado el reencuentro, al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre habían sido amigos, en las buenas y en las malas y pensando en eso notó que el hecho de que Terry tuviera esposa no le molestaba ni la perturbaba, quizá por eso no le había dado importancia.

Abordaron un taxi que los llevo solo a siete calles más lejos de donde ellos vivían, aunque se notaba el ligero cambio en las residencias, Candy calificaría su calle de clase media, los departamentos eran acogedores y no muy pequeños, al menos era casi el doble del Magnolia, pero en la calle de Terry había residencias de todos los tamaños y lujos. Se detuvieron frente a una reja verde por la que se veía una casa de dos pisos, pero lo más sorprendente era el enorme jardín lleno de árboles y flores. No era como la mansión de las rosas, pero era sin duda el hogar de una familia acomodada.

Tocaron la campanilla y de inmediato un hombre mayor les abrió.

\- Señorita Andley, joven Cornwell, adelante, el señor Granchester los espera.

\- Gracias – siguieron al hombre por todo el jardín hasta la puerta de madera y entraron a un salón con pisos de mármol.

\- Candy – Terry estaba parado en la escalera, bajo de inmediato para besar la mano de la rubia, quien levantó una ceja ante tal gesto de caballerosidad – y tú debes ser Anthony Cornwell. Tienes los ojos de…

\- Mi madre, lo sé – Tony se contuvo de poner los ojos en blancos, ¿es que nadie podía decirle algo diferente?

\- Y el carácter del elegante – sonrió retador el caballero mayor y se llevó una mirada de intriga del niño.

\- ¿Elegante?

\- No hagas caso, Tony, Terry era un majadero.

\- ¡Ey! – pero sonrió ante el comentario – como sea, es un placer conocerte Anthony.

\- Igualmente, señor Granchester – farfulló Derek.

\- Llámame Terry, señor Granchester me hace sentir viejo.

\- De acuerdo, Terry.

\- Derek bajara en un mo… - el castaño no terminó su frase porque de inmediato otro castaño se lanzó a las piernas de Candy, haciéndola trastabillar.

\- Hola, Derek, nos preguntábamos cuándo bajarías.

\- Estaba poniéndome guapo para ti, Candy, ¿te gusta cómo me veo? – y el pequeño niño dio una vuelta tan rápido que se estrelló con Anthony que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Hola, Anthony, ¿lo dije bien, papá?

\- Muy bien, Derek.

\- Yo soy Derek.

\- Un placer – le dijo sorprendido, luego viendo como el niño tomaba la mano de Candy para dirigirla al comedor y él hizo lo mismo. Si se había permitido tener celos de Sean por robar la atención de su madre, con Derek no iba a ser diferente. Solo él podía caminar de la mano con Candy.

Terry los siguió a unos pasos, pensando seriamente si su hijo estaba enamorado de Candy.

El comedor estaba dispuesto para cuatro personas, con una vajilla de porcelana que en definitiva le recordó a la que la tía abuela Elroy sacaba en ocasiones especiales.

\- ¿Tu esposa no cenará con nosotros? – tentó el terreno la rubia, ayudando a los pequeños a tomar sus respectivos asientos.

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no? – respondió emulando la conversación que tuvieran en la escuela.

\- ¿No te casaste con la madre de Derek?

\- Oh, no, no. Karen y yo nunca nos casamos.

\- ¿Entonces? – pero dirigió la mirada al hijo de su amigo e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

\- Mamá quiere mucho a papá y papá a mamá, pero no se aman y así no pueden casarse. Solo los que se aman se casan – respondió Derek sonriendo y lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a la rubia que no pasó desapercibida por Anthony.

\- Espera… - al parecer el tema no le era incomodaba al niño - ¿Karen Klaise?

\- Sí - el tono de Terry fue serio – fue después de verte en el muelle.

\- No hablas en serio – gruño Candy.

\- Éramos amigos y yo… estaba vulnerable… ella estaba sola… - Derek y Anthony miraban a ambos sin comprender.

\- ¿Y por qué vive contigo? – puso su mano en la boca - Ah, disculpa, no quise sonar grosera.

\- Descuida, Candy, Derek sabe lo que su mente de niño puede aceptar. Karen no es muy maternal que digamos, pero ama a Derek, pasan 3 semanas juntos al año.

\- Mamá se casó con tío Benjamín hace… - arrugó la nariz – hace muchos meses, como doscientos.

\- ¿Doscientos?

\- Ocho para más exactos – salvó a su hijo de su falla para medir el tiempo.

\- Ya veo, pues me alegro mucho por ti, supe lo de Susana por casualidad, lo siento, mucho.

\- No te preocupes, a la larga, Susana y yo aprendimos a convivir como amigos, ella se creó un nombre escribiendo obras y fue feliz, sin embargo, nunca pudo ganarle la batalla a su condición.

\- Me escribió una carta.

\- Ya me lo temía – pero no preguntó qué le escribió Susana ni tampoco hizo referencia a la que él le había escrito. Terry se sentía como en el pasado, pensó que la tensión entre ambos sería abismal y sin embargo, ahí estaban, disfrutando el placer de su compañía, de sus intromisiones, su curiosidad. Ella conservaba la sonrisa cómplice y pícara de antaño. – Candy.

\- Dime, Terry.

\- No, mejor no – pero Candy captó su mirada fija en su hijo y supo lo que Terry quería preguntarle.

\- Anthony sabe y lo acepta, ¿verdad? – el niño asintió – Fue doloroso al principio, lo que debía ser un día colmado de felicidad por su nacimiento se volvió uno gris que nos arrebató la vida de Annie y Archie. Ellos lo esperaban con ansias, fue muy desafortunado, pero ambos hemos llorado lo suficiente y sufrir por ellos no hará que la vida nos los devuelva. Quizá tú puedas platicarle sobre tus enfrentamientos con Archie en el colegio.

\- ¿Mi papá y tú no se llevaban bien? – preguntó asombrado Anthony.

\- Al principio no. Él creía que yo quería robarle algo, aunque sin duda no se equivocaba, pero yo era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué querías robarle, papá? – preguntó Derek comiendo su sopa con cuidado.

\- Es un secreto – la rubia agradeció el gesto de confidencialidad.

\- Pero daba buenas peleas tu padre y quería mucho a tu tío Stear, ambos eran inseparables. Los hubieras admirado como yo, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes admirar a alguien con quien te peleabas? – incordió Tony, cuyo humor había cambiado drásticamente ante el hecho de que Terry no tenía esposa y las miradas que su madre y él se lanzaban no ayudaban en nada.

\- No siempre peleamos, gracias a tu mamá, nos hicimos amigos.

\- ¿Qué hizo mi mamá Annie? – Terry parpadeó.

\- Me refiero a Candy, ella es tu mamá, ¿cierto? – Anthony asintió desconcertado, nunca antes le habían dicho eso, cuando alguien se enteraba que era adoptado y le hablaban de ella decían Candy esto y Candy aquello, nunca tu mamá. Le concedió esa a Terry, relajándose un poco - ¿y cómo aceptó tu familia que te convirtieras en madre soltera?

\- Fue muy duro al principio. De hecho cuando eso paso yo estaba comprometida – Terry apretó los puños, pero se relajó, qué podía reclamarle si ella había seguido con su vida – Albert y la familia estaban atravesando una situación muy difícil por la economía, de hecho se vio en la necesidad de vender varias propiedades como Lakewood, la mansión de Chicago, la de Nueva York y el departamento en Londres. Cuando se empezaron a recuperar, Albert empezó a salir con Amelie, es la hermana de mi ex prometido, así que comprenderás que la relación con ellos es un poco tensa, ella no entiende porque termine con su hermano. Es más, se atrevió a decirme que una buena mujer acepta que su esposo tenga una que otra aventurilla para luego retomar el buen camino del matrimonio. – Terry no dijo nada, engañar a una mujer como Candy era impensable – pero volviendo al tema, Amelie no quiso aceptar a Anthony como hijo, no lo soporta y tampoco lo disimula – siguió contando con sequedad – y Margaret quedo paralizada de la cintura para abajo, ella quería que su nieto se criará en un lugar donde fuera un niño feliz y así fue como me convertí en su mamá. Al principio fue muy difícil, en ese entonces estaba estudiando medicina.

\- ¿Estudiaste para médico? – tomó un trago de su vino que por poco lo ahoga de la sorpresa.

\- Sí, conseguí una beca en Yale y además seguía trabajando como enfermera para pagar mis gastos. Con la situación de la familia no quise ser una carga para Albert, aunque cuando se recuperó nos compró el departamento donde vivimos actualmente.

\- Qué generoso – la rubia sintió un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

\- Pero eso le gano ciertos reclamos de su esposa y de la tía abuela Elroy, ¿sabes? Si ella despotrico en mi contra cuando decidí estudiar para enfermera, imagina para médico y luego vivir sola, la cereza del pastel fue aceptar la adopción de Anthony. Así que desde entonces somos sólo él y yo – le sonrió a su hijo y él le devolvió el gesto.

\- Pero ahora también nos tienes a mí y a mi papá.

\- Eso es agradable – habían hablado tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando el mayordomo autorizó la entrada de dos jóvenes que estaba retirando los platos.

\- ¿Les gustó la cena?

\- Esta buena, casi como la de mamá.

\- ¿Aprendiste a cocinar, Candy? – sonrió socarrón.

\- Tuve que – la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa – yo no dispongo de personal – lo vio encogerse de hombros.

\- Le pedí a Eleano ayuda para atenderlos, regularmente somos él y yo.

Después del postre, Terry los invitó a la sala de estar para tomar un poco de té.

\- ¿Sigues actuando o ya eres director? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

\- Eso me ofende, ¿acaso no lees los diarios?

\- No, no tengo mucho tiempo libre – dijo en tono definitivo.

\- Candy, Anthony, ¿quieren jugar conmigo? – pidió Derek arrastrando una bolsa de juguetes.

\- Derek – suspiró resignado el castaño.

\- Sí, claro, ¿vienes Anthony?

\- ¿Tienes un tren?

\- Sí – y el niño mayor se sentó con el menor y con su mamá a jugar.

Anthony no quería jugar con Derek, pero quiso mantenerse cerca porque le disgustaban las familiaridades que el otro niño se tomaba con su mamá. Terry vio la escena sonriendo, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes estaba seguro de que esa noche se hubiera repetido una y otra vez, justo como él había soñado.

Jugaron alrededor de una media hora, cuando el reloj cucú de Terry anunció que era hora de volver a casa.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos marchemos – avisó Candy – mañana hay clases.

\- Tienes razón, Candy, ¿piensas irte en taxi? – asintió – mejor te voy a dejar, me quedaré más tranquilo.

\- ¿Yo puedo ir, papá? – Terry lo miró debatiéndose, al final acepto y su hijo dio brinquitos de alegría.

Diez minutos después estaban montados en el auto de Terry mientras Candy lo guiaba por las calles.

\- ¡Vaya, pecas, vives muy cerca de nosotros! ¡Es increíble que no nos hubiéramos visto antes!

\- Pienso lo mismo.

Aparcaron frente al edificio.

\- ¿En qué pido vives?

\- En el cuarto – Terry se bajó y ayudo a Candy tendiéndole la mano, Anthony venía detrás, demasiado cansado como para objetar. Derek se asomó por la ventana – Descansa, Derek – dijo acercándose y acariciando su cabello. Él la jaló para darle un beso en la mejilla. La rubia se sorprendió.

\- Descansa, Candy. Nos vemos, Anthony.

\- Ha sido un placer gozar de su compañía – pronunció Terry, dándole la mano a Anthony. Aquello cohibió al niño porque Terry lo trataba con deferencia.

\- Adiós, Terry.

\- Adiós, Terry. – repitió Candy las palabras de su hijo.

\- Nos vemos, pecas.

La rubia y el castaño los miraron marcharse, cuando desaparecieron subieron a su departamento y apuró a su hijo para que se lavara los dientes, cambiara su ropa y se metiera en la cama.

\- Descansa, Tony.

\- Tú también mamá. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, mi niño.

/o.O/

Mientras Terry conducía de regreso a su casa, pensó en la conversación, al parecer la carta que le envió nunca llegó a sus manos porque la había mandado a la dirección que consiguió de los Andley en Chicago y para ese entonces ya no vivían en aquella mansión. Además, pensó, para ese momento Candy ya estaba comprometida. ¿Qué tanto hubiera cambiado su vida si ella hubiera respondido eso? Quizá nada, igualmente se hubiera hundido en la profundidad de la soledad. No cabía duda que el destino tenía formas muy extrañas de jugar sus cartas para guiarlos al momento adecuado. Los tres encuentros con su amor del pasado habían sido un remanso de paz dándoles la oportunidad de ser amigos nuevamente y quizá, si ambos lo deseaban, algo más y continuar su historia dándole un mejor final que la primera vez.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¿Cómo ven la cena? Me parece que Terry y Candy siempre fueron buenos amigos, se entendían y eso fue lo que dio paso a su amor, así que en esta pequeña historia de 12 capítulos (al menos eso sin edición) voy a enfocarme un poco en esa amistad para después dar el salto al amor y aunque Anthony se ve renuente él desea que su mamá sea feliz.**

 **Ya veremos qué más pasa.**

 **A quienes leen mis demás historias, me disculpo por la demora y la ausencia la semana pasada, pero terminé mi fic ALGÚN DÍA ES HOY y me dio un poco de depresión postfic, jajaja y me di una semana libre.**

 **Y para quienes esperan UN DÍA A LA VEZ, les pido un poco más de paciencia, ese capítulo me esta costando mucho, aunado al hecho de que en los demás conté con mi querida beta, Lorena Arenas y ahora estoy sola porque no he conseguido quien me de mis buenos jalones de orejas con mis errores de narración o dedazos y eso hace que me demore más porque reviso y reviso el capítulo una y otra vez. Espero poder publicarlo el fin de semana.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ESPERO QUE SIGAN DISFRTUANDO ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **2 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	7. Un paso a la vez

**Capítulo 7: Un paso a la vez**

Estaban desayunando, Anthony miraba a Candy preparar hot cakes.

\- Tú me quieres, ¿verdad mamá? – preguntó con una vocecita.

\- Con todo mi corazón, Tony, ¿lo dudas?

\- A veces siento que no me prestas atención cuando hay otros niños.

\- ¿Lo dices por Derek? – él asintió y Candy se acercó para mirarlo a los ojos – Siempre voy a quererte, Anthony, incluso si algún día me caso y tengo otro hijo, mi amor por ti no va a cambiar ni a disminuir.

\- Tengo miedo de que eso pase, mamá – Candy lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo, no le eran ajenos los temores de su hijo, al fin y al cabo, parecía que todos le recordaban que era adoptado y que ella podía deshacerse de él cuando lo quisiera, ¿acaso no fue esa la razón de terminar con Sean? ¡Le había pedido, ni más ni menos, que devolviera a Anthony con su abuela porque ya no era un bebé! Candy, por primera vez en su vida, había despotricado contra alguien y lo había sacado, indudablemente, de su vida dejándole muy en claro que su hijo estaba primero que nadie.

/o.O/

Derek despertó a causa de la luz que se asomó por su ventana, Terry sabía que su hijo, al igual que él, tenía hábitos bien establecidos y que no era necesario despertarlo para ir a la escuela. El pequeño bostezo y frotó sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Por su mente pasaron lentamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Había sido divertido. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, pronto podría llamar a Candy mamá y a Tony hermano.

Pateó las cobijas para liberar sus pies y saltó de la cama, buscó en su armario la ropa del día para la escuela, nunca había sido bueno con los botones, por ello, puso su chaqueta en el brazo y bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente, en cuanto piso el último escalón, echó a correr directo a la cocina donde encontró a su padre tomando su café con el periódico en la mano y a la cocinera, que también hacía la limpieza de la casa y cuando su papá llegaba tarde, de nana.

\- Buenos días, Derek, ¿cómo dormiste? – saludó, alzando la vista.

\- Bien, papá.

\- Tu mamá va a marcar más tarde, quiere saber cómo te está yendo en la escuela.

\- ¡Mamá, sí! – gritó subiéndose a su silla que tenía una especie de cojín rígido para que pudiera alcanzar la barra de la cocina sin problema - ¿puedo contarle sobre la cena con Candy?

\- No veo por qué no podrías – Terry estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que tendrían a Candy y a Anthony de visita y Karen le había pedido, bueno, en realidad le había ordenado, que saliera a divertirse, que conociera a alguien y que sentara cabeza porque desde ella no había salido con nadie. _Si Grandchester, lo que sea que hayamos tenido, fue genial_ había dicho Karen _y nunca encontrarás a alguien que me iguale en ello, pero no puedes depender de ti para quitarte las ansias_ Terry había sonreído, después de dejar el incómodo momento de no hablar si quiera de lo que habían hecho, con Derek como resultado, tuvieron que enfrentarlo y con el tiempo, empezaron a bromear sobre esa noche. Después de todo, pese a que Karen aún dudaba de sus habilidades como madre, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que aquella noche ya no podían catalogarla como un error. Derek era sin duda lo mejor que les había pasado. Ver a Karen cargando a su hijo mientras daba órdenes de diva de Hollywood era realmente enternecedor.

\- Papá, ¿cuándo será adecuado invitar de nuevo a Candy y a Anthony?

\- No lo sé, Derek, Candy trabaja como doctora y sus horarios son complicados.

\- ¿Y podemos llamarle?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto volver a ver a Candy, hijo?

\- Porque me gusta, papá, es bonita, ¿a ti no te gusta? – Terry se sonrojó sin querer - ¿te gusta? – insistió el castaño menor, todo su plan dependía de que su padre dijera que sí.

\- Claro que me gusta – contestó, sorprendido de su respuesta tan sincera. Su hijo sonrió, satisfecho.

\- Bien, papá, será mejor que averigües cuándo pueden volver a venir - ¿cuándo paso eso? ¿en qué momento su hijo se había obsesionado tanto con Candy y por qué? Y aunque le alegraba tener a Candy como amiga, había algo que había desaparecido en él, como si el nerviosismo o lo que fuera que lo había invadido cuando la vio en el puerto, ya no existiera. La quería, siempre iba a quererla y se alegraba de que ya no doliera más.

/o.O/

Candy y Anthony llegaron a la escuela, eran 5 calles pero les hacía bien caminar.

\- El jueves tengo día libre, ¿quieres hacer algo? – Tony lo pensó, Candy y él siempre salían cuando ella libraba en el trabajo.

\- Quisiera ir al zoológico, mamá.

\- Bien, es una cita, nos veremos después de la escuela – Anthony sabía que el desayuno y la propuesta para salir se debían a que el turno de su mamá sería nocturno y no la vería hasta ese día. Suspiró resignado, pero sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que ella correspondió. Sus compañeros le hacían burla a veces por esas demostraciones de afecto, pero a él no le importaba.

/o.O/

Candy ordenó el departamento e hizo la colada, preparó comida para los siguientes tres días y metió dos recipientes al congelador. A las 2 de la tarde, entró al hospital. Le pidieron una consulta sobre una herida que no era profunda y luego esperó en urgencias, a veces su trabajo era intenso y a veces, como ese día, muy relajado. Pero aquello no duro, después de las 5 llegaron 3 pacientes que estuvieron involucrados en un choque y paso toda la tarde y mitad de la noche en quirófano. Candy terminó con el peso de todas las horas perdidas de sueño, debatiéndose entre irse a su casa o quedarse a dormir en la sala asignada para el descanso de los médicos. La decisión no fue difícil, eran las 6 de la mañana, de todas formas aunque fuera a su casa, se tiraría en su cama a dormir y no vería a Anthony irse a la escuela. Decidió que si no surgía ningún pendiente, le marcaría para saber cómo le había ido y recordarle a la señora McLaggen que si Tony no comía los vegetales, no podía comer postre.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien la estaba mirando fijamente. Quien quiera que fuera el que interrumpía su sueño se inclinó para estar más cerca suyo y Candy sintió un aroma conocido. Tyler. Cuando él pretendió acariciar su mejilla, la rubia abrió los ojos, dejando la mano del doctor a medio camino.

\- Buenos días, Tyler.

\- Hola, doctora White – la sonrisa del caballero la hizo sonreír, él llevaba en sus manos la taza de café de Candy y bebió de ella, provocador.

\- Esa es mi taza, Tyler, mi hijo me la regaló y no le hará gracia saber que tú la usas.

\- Pensé que podríamos disfrutar ese café pendiente.

\- Solo sí…

\- Aquí está tu dona – y saco un biscocho redondo glaseado – ya no había de chocolate – se encogió de hombros y Candy se hizo a un lado para que Tyler se sentara en la cama. Compartieron el café y la comida, hablando de su noche.

Candy no iba a mentirse, se alegraba de volver a ver a Terry, pero Tyler le gustaba y el que Terry volviera su vida no cambiaba nada. Al menos en ese momento.

/o.O/

El jueves, como había prometido, Candy estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio.

\- ¡Candy! – la rubia vio cómo su hijo era rebasado por otro mini castaño que se lanzó a sus piernas.

\- ¿Derek? – Candy se agacho para estar frente al hijo de Terry y él aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego señalo la suya y sonriendo la dama le correspondió.

\- Hola, Derek – masculló Anthony.

\- Hola – le tendió la mano pidiéndole los cinco, el niño mayor parpadeó muchas veces, alzó una ceja y le dio los cinco.

\- ¿Y Terry, Derek? – el aludido señalo a su padre, solo unos metros atrás, aquel día tenía una clase de música y salía junto con los niños de primaria. Terry cortó la distancia y los saludó a todos, Candy sintió la mano de Tony tomar la suya – ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

\- Podemos llevarte a tu casa si quieres – Terry apuntó hacía su auto.

\- No vamos a la casa, Tony y yo iremos al zoológico.

\- ¿Podemos acompañarlos? – preguntó Derek, dando saltitos, Terry arrugó la frente, aunque la idea le gustaba.

\- Perdona, Derek, pero esta semana no he podido ver a Anthony y quisiera pasar un rato a solas con él. Será la próxima, ¿de acuerdo? – el labio del niño tembló, pero controlo su berrinche, asintiendo y bajando la cabeza.

\- Diviértanse mucho, pecas.

\- Gracias, nos vemos después. Adiós – los niños se despidieron agitando sus manos.

/o.O/

Candy y Anthony recorrieron el zoológico, por suerte no había gente y vieron a la mayoría de animales, por alguna extraña razón a Anthony le gustaba verlos, tomaron asiento frente a la jaula de un oso pardo y Tony saco un lápiz y un cuaderno para dibujarlo, el oso dormía, por tanto hacía de buen modelo. A su lado su mamá comía un helado y bostezaba de cuando en cuando, a veces realmente deseaba que su madre no fuese doctora, sus horarios, siempre tan dispares, hacían que la convivencia con ella fuera poca. Recordaba que un año atrás apenas y la había visto, estaba liada con su examen para dar por terminado su internado, cuando llegaba lo metía a la cama, le daba un beso rápido y volvía a la tercer habitación que había convertido en estudio.

Se alegraba de que al menos ya no tuviera que estudiar cada noche. Llegaron a las 7 de la noche a su casa y cenaron, Anthony le mostró sus últimos dibujos e hizo su tarea, que por suerte, era muy poca.

\- ¿Me lees un cuento? – preguntó, metiéndose en la cama, después de bañarse y ponerse la pijama.

\- ¿Cuál quieres que te lea? – sabía que estaba cansada, pero él disfrutaba escuchar la voz de su mamá mientras se quedaba dormido.

/o.O/

Había pasado más de un mes de la cena con Candy y Anthony y su padre no parecía dispuesto a llamar a Candy para volver a reunirse, por tanto, Derek Granchester Klaise decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, insistiendo cada mañana hasta que su padre le dijo que iría al hospital para invitar a Candy a cenar o al cine, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Derek parara la cantaleta.

El viernes durante el almuerzo, decidió darse una vuelta por el hospital donde trabajaba Candy. Con una sonrisa que derritió a la recepcionista le permitió entrar a la sala de médicos donde, según le dijo, Candy estaba tomando su descanso.

/o.O/

Tyler salió de la sala de descanso dejando sola a Candy.

\- No entiendo a Tyler – le murmuró a su taza – muchas veces lo he sentido a punto de besarme o de acariciar mi mejilla y al último momento se arrepiente.

Había pasado dos días de intenso trabajo debido a un accidente en una construcción. Estaba muerta de cansancio. Margaret le había pedido a Anthony que pasara el fin de semana con ella, así que no se apuró en volver a su casa. Al día siguiente iría con él y se quedaría en la casa de los Britter.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no volteó.

\- Hola, Candy – la rubia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Terry? – el actor estaba apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Qué modales, pecas, al menos invítame a sentar – Candy bajo los pies del sillón y Terry tomó asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Candy suspiró y se frotó los ojos por el cansancio.

\- Derek te extraña, quiere que te invite a cenar o al cine. Puedo ser paciente si quiero, tú lo sabes, pero hasta yo tengo un límite y su constante insistencia ha sido demasiado para mí. Así que di que vendrás con Anthony y lo harás feliz – Candy lo miró expectante.

\- Pensaba ir a comprar el disfraz de Anthony para Halloween, ¿podríamos vernos el próximo viernes?

\- Eso me parece muy bien. Por cierto, pecas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

\- Anoche como cualquier persona normal – no estaba mintiendo, dormir tres horas después de 17 horas de trabajo, era normal para su profesión.

\- Pareces a punto de colapsar.

\- Descansaré mañana, es mi día libre – Terry entrecerró los ojos – De hecho voy de salida, aunque primero iré a la otra sala para tomar una siesta antes de ir a casa.

\- Yo puedo llevarte en este momento.

\- No, no te preocupes.

\- Vamos, me sentiré más tranquilo.

Lo último que supo Candy fue que se había subida en el auto de Terry.

/o.O/

Candy despertó unas horas después, estaba mirando el techo de su habitación. Se sentó para mirar por la ventana el sol estaba descendiendo del cielo, era de noche.

Salió de su habitación hambrienta y dispuesta a asaltar el refrigerador.

\- ¡Ya despertaste! – aquella voz hizo que diera una respingo. ¡Terry estaba en su cocina! – te estaba preparando un poco de pasta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso, pecas – hizo un puchero fingiéndose ofendido - ¿dormiste bien?

\- Sí, gracias – gruño la rubia - ¿podrías explicarme por qué sigues en mi casa?

\- Te vine a dejar y cambié tu ropa antes de ir al teatro – respondió tranquilamente, sin lucir ni un poco avergonzado por sus acciones – luego regrese para preparar la cena.

\- ¿Tú qué? – justo en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama.

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes yo veo, pero no miro.

\- ¡No cambias, Terry! ¡Eres un pervertido! – Candy negó con la cabeza y suspiró - ¿dónde la encontraste? – Terry rió por lo bajo – eras aún más pervertido de lo que pensé – la sincera carcajada del castaño hizo que Candy rodara los ojos, pero al poco rato se unió a él imaginando a Terry hurgando en sus cajones, sí con s, porque la decencia decía que esculcar en uno era válido en más imposible como todo lo que Terry hacía.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, chicas, qué tal están.**

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? Va lento, lo sé, pero por algo se llama paso a paso, jajaja. ¿Tyler se atreverá a algo con Candy? ¿será el detonante para que Terry reaccione? Uyyy, qué cosas!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios. Me alegra que estén disfrutando este fic.**

 **C.C. Suu, Stormaw, Eli, Miriam7, Skarllet Northman, Blanca G, Nally Graham, Dianley, Yoliki, CandyTerry, Martiza, Sony77, Pinwy Love, Becky7024, Cupcake Girl Grandchester.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **9 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	8. Hospedaje para dos

**Capítulo 8: Hospedaje para dos**

El viernes después de clases, Terry y Derek esperaron a Candy y Anthony en un parque cercano a la escuela. Los niños de primaria salían una hora después que los de preescolar, salvo los marte y jueves que Derek tenía clases extras. Terry había pedido el día para pasar la tarde con su hijo, Candy y Anthony.

\- Candy – se arrojó sobre sus piernas el pequeño Derek, ella se agacho para verlo a los ojos y darle un pequeño llavero de un oso panda de peluche - ¿para mí? – ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sonriéndole – gracias.

\- Hola, pecas – ella lo saludo con la mano – hola, Anthony.

\- Hola, Terry, Derek. Mamá está enferma de la garganta y le han prohibido hablar para no lastimarse más – vieron a Candy cerrando su puño y dejando el pulgar arriba cuando Terry les propuso irse.

Pasaron la tarde recorrieron algunas tiendas, Terry los invitó a comer a un restaurante de Times Square y después pasearon por el parque comiendo un mantecado, solo los niños. Llevaban en sus bolsas dos disfraces muy monos. Al menos los menos terroríficos para el gusto de Candy.

Terry no logró hablar mucho con Candy porque no quería forzarla a usar su voz, así que platico un montón con los niños sobre la escuela, las clases, qué deporte practicaba Anthony, si le gustaba montar, si le gustaría ir con ellos algún día y muchos temas más. A Candy le gusto ver a su hijo platicando tan animadamente. Cuando Terry los dejo en el edificio del departamento de Candy vio que ella empujaba a Anthony, como animándolo a decir algo.

\- Terry – el aludido se asomó todo lo que pudo por la ventana del copiloto – para mamá mañana es un día complicado y quería saber si podría acompañarlos para pedir truco o trato.

\- Por supuesto, Anthony, te recogeremos a las 7, ¿está bien? – miró a su mamá y ella le sonrió, él volvió el rostro hacia Terry.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Bien, nos vemos.

Derek les dijo adiós con la mano y Candy respondió igual.

/o.O/

La noche siguiente, Terry fue arrastrado por dos niños ansiosos vestidos con disfraces y caminando por las residencias cercanas a la suya. Era la primera vez que Derek hacía aquello, Anthony lo guió y en pocas casas las bolsas estaban a rebosar. El niño mayor pensó que en definitiva la calle de Terry era más acaudalada que la suya.

El castaño vio las bolsas y se preocupó, él no era partidario de los dulces y no sabía cuál era la cantidad adecuada para que consumieran los niños sin sufrir una carga de azúcar.

\- ¿Cuántos dulces te deja comer tu mamá, Anthony? – preguntó cuándo subieron al auto y los niños hurgaban en las bolsas. El aludido puso su dedo en la barbilla y pensó - ¡no me vayas a mentir!

\- Tres – dijo al fin haciendo un mohín y el caballero mayor lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- De acuerdo, escojan tres y denme los demás – aunque los niños protestaron, Terry logró conseguir que le dieran las bolsas y las colocó en el asiento del copiloto – Anthony, pasaremos a casa de mi mamá y luego te dejaremos en tu casa – el castaño de mayor edad no hubiera tenido problema en que el hijo de Candy durmiera en su casa, pero ella le había dicho que la niñera estaría ahí para bañarlo y meterlo a la cama.

Terry condujo por otras cinco o seis cuadras y se detuvo en otra mansión. Abrió con su llave y entró después de que los niños lo hicieran.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Terry cuando no vio a nadie en el salón.

\- ¡Abuela! – gritó Derek al verla bajando las escaleras, la rubia abrió sus brazos y recibió a su nieto con un beso – fuimos a hacer trato o truco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, tengo muchos dulces – Eleanor llegó junto a Terry con Derek apoyando en su cadera. Besó a su madre y vio la dirección de su mirada.

\- Es el hijo de Candy – los ojos de la dama se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Candy? – él asintió.

\- Anthony, ella es mi madre, Eleanor Baker.

\- Es un placer conocerla, señora Baker – saludó educadamente el niño.

\- El placer es mío, jovencito – bajó a Derek - ¿Desean cenar algo? – los niños negaron con la cabeza.

\- Están llenos de dulce.

\- Ya veo – la sonrisa condescendiente de Eleanor no pasó desapercibida por Terry – suerte a la hora de dormir. Derek, ¿por qué no llevas a Anthony al salón de juegos mientras platicamos tu papá y yo? – su nieto tomó la mano de niño mayor y lo condujo escaleras arriba – Ahora platícame el asunto con Candy – Terry casi sonrió cuando se dejó caer en el sillón orejero de su madre.

\- Nos encontramos por casualidad, su hijo y Derek van al mismo colegio.

\- Espera… ¿de verdad es su hijo? – Terry se encogió de hombros.

\- Legalmente lo es – la voz de su hijo daba a entender que eso no era algo que él tenía por qué estar contando.

\- ¿Y qué piensas, Terry? – preguntó Eleanor al ver tan tranquilo a su hijo.

\- Nada en especial. Han pasado muchos años desde lo nuestro, mamá. Sufrí mucho por ella y estoy seguro que Candy también lo hizo, pero ahora ambos tenemos una vida hecha y dos personas que dependen de nuestras decisiones. No quiero precipitarme, no como la última vez. Deseo ser su amigo, no quiero empezar donde nos quedamos, mamá, esos recuerdos son tristes. Ahora que la vida nuevamente la ha conducido a mí, quiero crear nuevas memorias, ser amigos, pedirle que sea mi novia y quizá más adelante, mi esposa.

\- ¿Y si alguien se te adelanta? – Terry hizo una mueca, Candy había mencionado que era difícil mantener relaciones por su trabajo y especialmente por su hijo. No creía que hubiera nadie. Y si lo hubiera, sería lógico que sus días libres los pasara con ese otro hombre, ¿o no? Mientras Eleanor veía a su hijo no pudo evitar burlarse un poco en su mente. Sabía que toda esa serenidad estaba encubriendo sus ansias por tener a Candy nuevamente a su lado. Sabía que si algún día veía a Candy con otro, aquella actitud de caballero se iría al pique y resurgiría el impulsivo Terruce Granchester, Eleanor trato de disimular la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios con su taza de té.

/o.O/

Terry pensó que definitivamente Eleanor tenía razón, las cosas avanzaban más lentas de lo que él esperaba. Después de la compra de los disfraces, no había vuelto a ver a Candy. Anthony había mencionado que la rubia había decidido trabajar sus días libres para ir a Chicago y pasar día de acción de gracias en el Hogar de Pony. Cuando se enteraron de ello, ambos Granchester se habían sentido desilusionados porque hubieran querido pasar esa fecha con ellos.

/O.o/

Candy, Anthony y Margaret partieron el martes por la noche rumbo a Chicago. Albert y Amelie vivían en aquella ciudad y almorzaron con ellos el jueves de acción de gracias, luego Candy y Anthony partieron al Hogar de Pony para cenar con las mujeres que la habían criado y con los pequeños que albergaban con ellas. Anthony tenía varios amigos ahí. Disfrutaron su visita al máximo y volvieron a la casa de Albert al día siguiente para volver a Nueva York por la noche.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida, pequeña? – la interceptó Albert mientras veía a Anthony jugar con Yazmín, la hija de Albert.

\- Lo de siempre, Albert, trabajo, Anthony, ah, hace unos meses me encontré con Terry.

\- ¿En serio? – asintió - ¿y cómo está?

\- Tiene un hijo.

\- Sí, algo leí hace unos años.

\- ¿Lo sabías? Bueno, claro que lo sabías, son amigos después de todo.

\- No fue por eso, Candy, Terry y yo no hemos hablado en muchos años. Lo leí en un diario, tú deberías empezar a enterarte sobre lo que pasa en el mundo – la reprendió sonriendo - ¿y cómo van ustedes?

\- Somos amigos, Albert.

\- Con que amigos, ¿eh?

\- Hemos cambiado, ambos tenemos hijos y… - Candy arrugó la nariz - aún me gusta y sé que le gusto, pero creo lo nuestro es más bien un amor platónico.

No pudieron platicar más porque Yazmín llegó a ellos llorando porque Anthony no se dejaba alcanzar y la pequeña estaba cansada de perseguirlo. Candy vio a su hijo encoger los hombros.

Albert miró a Candy, él sabía cuánto le había costado dejar atrás su pasado con Terry y lo difícil que fue renunciar a él y a la esperanza de estar juntos algún día cuando aceptó la propuesta de Lucas. Esperaba que esta vez, sus dos amigos disfrutaran la nueva oportunidad que la vida ponía frente a ellos y se dejaran de complicaciones.

/o.O/

Cassandra Adams era una octogenaria que tenía la costumbre de fumar y quedarse dormida. Y aquella acción tan irresponsable solo dañaba sus muebles, que estaban llenos de quemaduras de cigarro. Hasta ese día de acción de gracias. En el que olvido por completo que había prendido la estufa y sin darse cuenta de que la flama no encendió, se sentó a leer un rato mientras esperaba que la cena estuviera caliente. Ella regularmente no cocinaba nada, siempre salía a los comedores públicos haciéndose pasar por indigente para evitar pagar, pero dos días atrás se había lastimado la rodilla cuando se tropezó con la banqueta por comprar sus cigarrillos. Había pedido el sentido del olfato, del gusto y casi de la vista unos años atrás. Así que no notó el olor que empezó a inundar el diminuto apartamento y solo hasta que escuchó una explosión y sintió su cuerpo arder se percató de lo que había sucedido.

/o.O/

\- Candy – ante sus ojos, el edificio donde vivía estaba totalmente quemado, vio de reojo a la señora McLaggen con la cara desencajada aproximarse a ella y a Anthony.

\- ¿Qué… qué paso? – con mirada lastimera, procedió a contarle lo que había pasado – estábamos a punto de cenar y escuchamos una explosión y luego fuego, salimos todos corriendo, me caí y me lastime el brazo – eso explicaba el yeso que llevaba – no hubo heridos, salvo la señora Adams pues la explosión vino de su departamento. Sabía que llegabas hoy y te he estado esperando para darte la noticia. No queda nada, Candy, todo quedo incinerado – pero la rubia dejo de escucharla. Lo único que rondaba en su mente fue que no tenía donde vivir. Si bien el departamento había sido un regalo de Albert, ella había puesto mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para amueblarlo y convertir ese lugar en un hogar para ella y su hijo. Aunque tenía un buen sueldo, era mucha la diferencia contra los suelos de sus compañeros. Pero al menos podía vivir holgadamente. Margaret le depositaba una pensión para los gastos de Anthony, pero ella guardaba el dinero para cuando su hijo creciera. Tenía algunos ahorros, pero no sabía cuánto le tomaría tener otro lugar donde vivir, ni mucho menos cuánto tiempo tomaría eso.

Agradeció el sentido de precaución de Albert ya que sabía que el departamento estaba asegurado, pero mientras llevaban a cabo el trámite, no tenía un lugar donde vivir. Porque ir a New Haven no era la mejor opción. ¡Estarían a más de dos horas de la escuela y el trabajo!

\- ¿Qué va a hacer usted? – volvió a la realidad la rubia, dirigiéndose a McLaggen.

\- Voy a irme con uno de mis hijos a Hartfor, ¿tú qué harás, Candy?

\- Supongo que iré a casa de la abuela de Anthony – la situación la sobrepasaba.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo. Adiós, Anthony, cuídate mucho. Esta es la dirección de mi hijo, escribe y mándame los dibujos para el cuento – vio como la señora abrazaba a su hijo y lloraba. Sabía que McLaggen quería mucho a Anthony y le dolía dejarlo de esa manera tan abrupta – Adiós Candy – también a ella le dio un abrazo que no la reconfortó en absoluto.

¡Estaba en la calle junto a su hijo! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía dinero en el banco, pero hasta el siguiente lunes podría ir y retirarlo. Se sintió totalmente perdida. Sin casa. Sin dinero. Con su hijo a cuestas. Miró a Anthony que lucía un semblante triste y demasiado notorio para ignorarlo.

\- Anthony – lo llamó y cuando levantó la cara sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Candy sintió su corazón haciéndose trizas.

\- ¿Viviremos con la abuela? – preguntó en un susurró. Él quería a su abuela, pero lo asfixiaba y además frente a ella no podía referirse a Candy como mamá.

La rubia sin duda había atravesado situaciones extremas y ella podría sobrevivir incluso a una noche en alguna banca en el parque, pero no quería exponer a su hijo de esa manera. Se sintió totalmente aterrada. Pero no por ella. Claro que no. Lo hacía por Anthony, aunque aquella tragedia no era su culpa, ella sentía que le había fallado a su hijo. En ese momento no tenía nada más allá de 10 dólares en su bolsa.

\- Pasaremos la noche en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana con la cabeza fría pensaremos qué hacer – dijo Candy tratando de sonreír. El menor asintió y echó una última mirada al edificio, su hogar y sus recuerdos quedaron ahí, envueltos por fuego.

Transitaron por la calle rumbo al lugar de trabajo de la rubia con aire taciturno, Anthony de vez en cuando bostezaba, eran pasadas las once de la noche y habían tenido un largo viaje primero desde Chicago y luego de New Haven.

\- ¿Candy? – escuchó la voz de Terry quien estacionó el auto unos metros adelante y se bajó para charlar con la pecosa.

\- Hola, Terry – la rubia se obligó a sonreír.

\- ¿A dónde van tan tarde?

\- Vamos al hospital donde trabaja mamá – urgió Anthony que estaba desesperado por recostarse en un cama y dormir.

\- ¿Por qué? – Candy lo miró a los ojos con mucho pesar.

\- El edificio donde vivíamos se incendió el día de acción de gracias.

\- ¿El incendio fue en tu edificio? No lo sabía, mis compañeros comentaron algo anoche. ¿Ustedes están bien?

\- Sí, estuvimos en Chicago, volvimos hace una hora y nos encontramos con la novedad de que ya no tenemos casa – Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido – dormiremos hoy en el hospital y mañana pensaremos, lo mejor será ir a New Haven y…

\- ¡Pero les quedará muy lejos de la escuela y el trabajo! – interrumpió urdiendo un plan.

\- No tenemos elección, Terry – el tono pesimista de Candy le dolió.

\- Candy, vendrán conmigo. Se quedarán en mi casa – decidió y Candy por un segundo recordó al mocoso engreído que no aceptaba un no por respuesta mientras era arrastrada por Terry y ella, literalmente, arrastraba a Anthony. Subieron al auto y Candy lo miró.

\- No quiero molestar – Terry rodó los ojos.

\- No molestas, Candy. Hay habitaciones suficientes para que los cuatro estemos cómodos. Además a Derek le dará mucho gusto - Anthony hizo una mueca y de nueva cuenta, bostezo.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Tony? – el niño dudó un momento.

\- Me parece bien vivir con Terry y Derek… por un tiempo.

Llegaron a la casa de Terry y los condujo a una habitación.

\- Es la de visitas, mañana podrán escoger la que les agrade, pero de momento es la única que está preparada. ¿Estarán bien durmiendo juntos?

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Terry.

\- Descansen.

Anthony entró al baño para cambiarse la ropa y de inmediato se acostó en la cama, cayendo profundamente dormido. Candy tardó un poco más, acarició el cabello de su hijo y lo besó en la frente.

\- Descansa, mi niño.

Se acomodó en la cama y se durmió. Había sido un día agotador y por extraño que pareciera, vivir con Terry y su hijo más que incomodarle, le causaba un sentido de pertenencia, pues se sentía como el lugar en el que debía estar. Era una sensación comparable a cuando pasaron su primera noche en el departamento. La calidez y seguridad de un hogar.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Bueno, ya están viviendo juntos y ahora sí empieza la conquista de la pecosa. Les recuerdo que este es un fic Romance/Humor no tiene antagonistas y aunque Tyler parece el negrito en el arroz (o como se diga) no es malo y me desharé de él en un capítulo o menos, como en cinco, jajajaja. Además regresa Karen a escena ¿cómo cómplice u obstáculo?**

 **Qué puedo decirles, no pensé que esta historia llamaría tanto la atención. Como dije es un cliché adaptado de varias películas por si notan alguna similitud pues ya saben por qué. Además, salió un pequeño minific que publicaré el siguiente lunes, llamado Tiempo de respuestas donde Terry le narra a Derek sobre las tres mujeres de su vida (adaptado de la película Definitivamente Tal vez).**

 **Yo sé que ya quieren al Terry que va por lo que quiere y en el siguiente capítulo por fin resurgirá, jajaja, escribir ese capítulo la primera vez me causo mucha gracia, ya verán por qué el siguiente lunes.**

 **GRACIAS…**

 **C.C. Suu, Skarllet Northman, Maritza, Guest, Yared, Astana, Blanca G, Yoliki, Dianley, Miriam7, Amrica Gra, Nally Graham, Sony77, Ster Star Stormaw, Mara Rodríguez, Gisel Quiroz, Gaby, Ladyofimagination98, Wendy Alfaro y todos los que leen y no comentan ¬¬**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Aprovechándose de los celos.**

 **16 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	9. Y vivieron fel… juntos

**Capítulo 9: Y vivieron fel… juntos**

¡Tan bien que había iniciado el día! Y es que uno no puede no estar feliz al saber que ella, la mujer que siempre había querido para él, estaba bajo su mismo techo. Razón suficiente para presagiar un estupendo día.

Tanto así que Terry decidió hacer sus famosas mantecadas, porque si él era famoso todo lo que hacía también lo era. Y es que, Terry pensaba que si no hubiera escogido la actuación como profesión, posiblemente para ese entonces ya sería chef y tendría un restaurante. Después de todo siempre había sido bueno en cualquier cosa que se propusiera. La escuela, pese a no asistir regularmente, nunca le había dado problemas, la actuación cuya fama le precedía y, si se quería ver arrogante, su hermoso y brillante hijo resultado de su primera vez era otro claro ejemplo. No cabía duda, que cuando hay talento, hay talento…

…

¿En qué estábamos? Cierto, las mantecadas.

Y es que Terry tenía la mala costumbre de cocinar cuando estaba feliz. O triste. O molesto. O hambriento. Vaya, las mantecadas estaban sobrevaloradas.

Anthony, que despertó temprano, le ayudó a mezclar la harina y los huevos, mientras él se concentraba en lo demás. Untando mantequilla por aquí vaciando en moldes por allá y preparando un delicioso relleno de chocolate.

Mientras metía la charola al horno, Derek apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Buenos días, papá – dijo, medio adormilado y despertando tan de pronto que pareció que le habían arrojado agua fría en la cabeza - ¿Tony?

\- Buenos días, Derek – respondió el aludido, mientras metía la cuchara que Terry había empleado en el relleno de crema de chocolate en su boca, después de todo uno no puede ayudar al chef sin tener el derecho de lamer la cuchara.

\- Derek, Candy y Tony van a vivir con nosotros algunas semanas – la cara desconcertada del pequeño castaño se convirtió en todo un poema. ¡Vivirían juntos, como una familia! Después de dar saltos y recibir miradas de soslayo por parte de Anthony, Derek tomó asiento junto a su futuro hermano, quien, en un acto de buena fe, tomo otra cuchara y la metió un poco en la crema de chocolate para dársela al menor.

\- Gracias.

\- Candy ya se tardó, pensé que ya no sería tan dormilona – miró el reloj de la cocina, pensando en ir a despertarla.

\- Mi mamá ya se fue – declaró el hijo de la rubia, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del dueño de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Hoy tenía turno desde las 6 – y se encogió de hombros.

De modo que así se había terminado su buen día.

/o.O/

Candy se dejó caer a lado de Tyler, platicó con él sobre su situación, mientras el otro escuchaba atento y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo.

\- Gracias, Tyler, pero he resuelto mis problemas de alojamiento, al menos hasta que logré contactar con Albert para realizar el trámite del seguro.

Caminaron por el hospital hasta el área de emergencias en silencio, lanzándose miradas. A ratos era Candy quien no podía sostenerle la mirada a Tyler y desviaba la vista, a ratos era el pediatra a quien se le escapaba una sonrisa fuera de lugar.

Después de un rato era obvio que ambos estaban alargando esa compañía más de lo normal, porque cuando llegaron al área donde Candy era la encargada y se aseguraron de que no había ninguna emergencia, caminaron en dirección al consultorio de Tyler.

\- Doctora White – dijo él entonces – yo quisiera… - Candy alzó la vista hacía él y se quedaron viendo por varios segundos luego tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y aunque abrió la boca ningún sonido emergió de ella, logrando que Candy soltara una risita.

/o.O/

Tal vez si Candy no hubiera estado tan concentrada mirando a Tyler, se habría dado cuenta que Terry, parado varios metros detrás de ellos, los miraba con rabia. Una que disipó fácilmente su paciencia y la transformó en otra cosa, una que ya había sentido antes y que le causaba mucho dolor y enojo. Celos. Porque Candy le había sonreído de esa manera a él, hacía mucho tiempo atrás y esa sonrisa debía ser exclusivamente para él.

/o.O/

\- Tyler, me tengo que ir, ¿no quieres decirme algo más?

\- N… no. Nada.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos después.

Se quedó ahí, parado, otros minutos recordando cómo Candy le sonreía a ese doctorsucho.

Enseguida y sin pensarlo mucho, pese a que todas las alarmas de su cabeza le decían que no lo hiciera, corrió tras ella.

/o.O/

\- _Bueno_ – pensó en voz alta Candy, volviendo a urgencias – _tal vez su objetivo sea alejarme por completo_ – en realidad, ella no comprendía en absoluto a Tyler y se estaba cansando de eso.

Estaba por entrar a su despacho cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo.

/o.O/

\- _Candy pensé que no tenías novio_ – no era la forma correcta de sacarle la verdad a la rubia, pensó Terry. Así que usaría una mejor táctica, pero para el momento en que decidió aquello, ya la tenía sujeta del brazo.

\- ¿Quién es? – chilló y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió por ello.

\- ¿Quién es quién?

\- Él – Candy miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más que ellos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Pues él.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No, no cómo, quién.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, no qué, que quién – Candy frunció el ceño tan parecido a él cuando hacía eso mismo sin entender de qué hablaba Terry.

\- Terry, ¿hay algún problema con Tony? – Terry resopló y negó con la cabeza.

\- Hice el desayuno y Anthony me dijo que ya te habías ido.

\- Si, perdón por no avisarte, pero no quería molestar, deje mi horario en la libreta que tienes cerca del teléfono.

\- Bien, tengo que irme.

\- Terry… - el aludido se detuvo a unos pasos - ¿y esa canasta? – Terry dirigió su mirada al objeto que señalaba Candy y recordó por qué había ido al hospital. Tan solo unos minutos atrás, llevarle el desayuno a Candy para que lo comieran debajo de un árbol parecía una buena idea, sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado, se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar con su pequeña canasta de mantecadas.

\- Es para ti – volvió a avanzar y se volvió a detener - ¿a qué hora sales hoy?

\- A las 4 – respondió Candy, hurgando en la canasta y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que Terry se había escabullido.

/o.O/

Fuera del hospital, Terry alzó su vista al cielo preguntando en su mente a todas las deidades en el cielo qué había hecho mal como para que se deleitaran en su contra de esa manera. Porque si había que ser claro, su vida no había sido precisamente justa. Nunca.

Pero por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta.

/o.O/

Terry volvió a las 4 menos 10, después de asegurarse que los niños habían comido y podían quedarse una hora con Maggie, la niñera de Derek. Estaba nuevamente parado frente a la recepción del hospital, más concretamente recargado en la pared de enfrente. Entrecerró sus verdiazules ojos, observando la irritante escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, o casi, porque era obvio que las dos personas a las que veía no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Tyler podía ser un muy buen doctor, apreciado por sus colegas y sus pacientes. Sin embargo, para Terry era solo el doctorsucho. Porque según la base de datos de su sustanciosa observación de 15 minutos, el doctorsucho era un tipo que ponía cara de perrito abandonado cada que veía a Candy. Por la forma en que la miraba era obvio que le gustaba. Tenía la nariz inusualmente recta y estaba seguro que las espesas y chinas pestañas eran obra de un trabajo de arreglo personal muy sustancioso aunado a eso, el lunar, que seguramente era falso, en el peor lugar para tenerlo, justo encima de la comisura de los labios. ¡Por favor! Como fuera, Tyler era solo un tipo cualquiera. Y a él nunca le habían ganado los tipos cualquiera.

Habían permanecido más de cinco minutos hablando con Candy. ¡Pero él no estaba vigilando ni espiando! Simplemente estaba esperando a la rubia para llevarla a casa, como buen caballero. Producto de una buena educación, por supuesto. Porque fuera como fuera, Terry tenía la costumbre de abrirle la puerta a todo mundo y le cedía el paso al todo el mundo. Aguardaba a que todo el mundo se sentara primero antes de hacerlo él y se levantaba cuando todo el mundo lo hacía por cortesía. Y "todo el mundo" aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Y Terry no dio cinco pasos para quedar más cerca de Candy, ni mucho menos para escuchar lo que el doctorsucho ese decía. No, obvio que no. ¿A quién le interesaba escuchar como tartamudeaba o intentaba pedirle algo a Candy para luego arrepentirse mientras ella parecía muy interesada en ello? Absolutamente a nadie. Y a él mucho menos.

\- Eh, docto…

\- Llámame Candy.

\- Perdóname, no tenía pensando robarte tanto tiempo, debes estar cansada – dijo el pediatra. Terry, escuchando, casi gritó de exasperación ante tal mentira.

\- Descuida, de hecho creo que ahora soy yo quien te está quitando el tiempo – respondió Candy. ¡Qué nadie se confunda! Ella simplemente era cortés.

\- Candy… estaba viendo el tablero y el próximo viernes nuestros días libres coinciden y me estaba preguntando si…

¿En serio estaba pensando hacer lo que Terry creía que haría?

\- Si tú quisieras – alguien tosió muy cerca de los doctores.

\- Candy, ya son las cuatro y Anthony y Derek están ansiosos por verte. Me encomendaron la misión de venir por ti y llevarte sana y salva – Candy no pudo evitar levantar la ceja.

\- Hola, Terry, si, estaba por salir. Por cierto, Terry él es Tyler – presentó a ambos caballeros y resistió la tentación de reírse porque estaba segura de que la idea de quitarle la canasta de las manos y estamparla contra Tyler rondaba sin duda la mente de Terry.

\- Mucho gusto – escupió Terry, sin mirarlo.

\- Nos vemos mañana Tyler – Candy le dedicó una sonrisa al médico.

\- Ah, y sobre el viernes… – Terry no lo soportó más y sujeto la mano de Candy, arrastrándola fuera del hospital.

\- ¡Ocupada, ella estará muy ocupada el viernes!

\- ¿Terry?

\- Nos vemos mañana, Candy – Terry se detuvo.

Y entre berridos y desconcierto, abandonaron el hospital.

/o.O/

Derek corrió a los brazos de Candy y ella se lo montó en la cadera, luego lo bajo para saludar a Tony, que estaba haciendo los deberes que le habían faltado. Por suerte se había llevado la mochila con los útiles.

\- Hola, mamá – Anthony le devolvió el beso a la rubia.

\- Mañana compraré un nuevo uniforme para Anthony – anunció Terry, saliendo de la cocina. Había relevado a Maggie de sus labores por ese día. Agradeciéndole el tiempo extra cuidando a los niños.

\- Gracias, pasaré al banco antes de ir al hospital.

\- No es necesario que me pagues, Candy – contestó con sequedad.

\- Pero es necesario cubrir la mensualidad – Terry hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto y deteniéndose cerca de la chimenea para leer la correspondencia.

\- Pecas – ah, la volvía a llamar por su apodo - ¿sales con ese doctor? – Candy negó con la cabeza y Anthony y Derek de pronto se interesaron en la conversación.

\- Voy a cambiarme – con esas simples palabras la rubia terminó la conversación.

Candy que había visto a Terry subir detrás de ella, esperó detrás de la puerta y cuando el castaño entro a su habitación, o de él, pero que ella usaba para dormir, sin llamar a la puerta, le dio un golpe con la almohada que lo dejo perplejo. Había declarado la guerra.

\- No volverás a aplicarme esa de te vi pero no te mire – canturreó Candy riendo y echó a correr.

\- ¡Me la vas a pagar, pecas! – amenazó Terry y salió corriendo tras de ella.

\- Primero tendrás que encontrarme – escuchó que le dijo Candy, seguía en el piso de arriba.

Ambos adultos, porque lo eran, ¿verdad? corrieron por los distintos pasillos de la casa, invadiendo habitaciones, Candy escapó de Terry al menos en tres ocasiones antes de llegar al jardín trasero. Derek, lleno de curiosidad, la siguió y la vio ocultarse detrás de un árbol, de inmediato salió Terry y puso manos a la obra para encontrarla, buscándola entre las ramas del único árbol al que podía trepar, mientras él rodeaba el tronco con la mirada hacia arriba, Candy avanzaba hacia él decidida a dejar de huir y empezar a atacar.

Y de un salto, Candy derribó a Terry de espaldas sobre el pasto. Candy miró en dirección a la puerta, Derek seguía ahí.

\- Ven – lo llamo y el pequeño dio dos pasos antes de volver adentro ante el desconcierto de Candy, Terry debajo suyo reía y trataba de quitársela de encima sin lastimarla, pudo volverse para estar de frente a ella.

\- Sigues siendo una niña – Candy le enseño la lengua. Y cuando la cosa no podía ser más inverosímil Derek y Anthony se sentaron sobre Terry, sobresaltándolo.

Sin saber cómo, empezaron a rodar y cuando alguno quedaba tendido en el pasto era acribillado con tres pares de manos provocando cosquillas y carcajadas incontrolables.

Anthony agradeció que Derek fuera por él para invitarlo a unirse al juego que no sabía que estaban jugando su mamá y Terry. Ninguno de los dos había reído tanto como esa tarde.

Quizá Anthony podía acostumbrarse a esa vida familiar y más porque Terry y Derek lo incluían en sus vidas y aquello significaba mucho para él porque por mucho que quisiera negárselo, Anthony deseaba sentirse parte de algo. De una familia.

/o.O/

Candy y Athony llevaban viviendo con Terry y Derek dos semanas cuando apareció Karen, el único que supo de su llegada fue Terry pues fue el encargado de recibirla. La actriz se quedaría con ellos hasta año nuevo, como era su costumbre.

Cuando esa mañana Karen estacionó su auto, y solo ella supo por qué prefirió manejar por 42 horas en lugar de usar el tren, y se quitó las gafas negras, Terry pudo ver la expresión irónica en su rostro. Ambos sabían por qué ella había llegado una semana antes de lo acostumbrado.

\- Así que llegó el día – fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja, mientras se encaminaban con las maletas de la recién llegada dentro de la casa.

\- Cuando Derek te marcó para contarte sobre la cena con ella, me dijiste que te avisará cuando viviéramos juntos. – murmuró Terry. Karen esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Me refería a vivir juntos, dormir juntos, ser una pareja – Terry se indignó ante el comentario – pero bueno, debes agradecerme, no cualquiera tomas sus cosas y deja a su esposo cargado de trabajo para correr ante tu llamada de auxilio.

\- Yo no te mande ninguna llamada de auxilio.

\- Estoy segura que fue así – Terry le dirigió una mirada que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero no a Karen Klaise.

Y pasaron el almuerzo platicando sobre cómo Terry había estado vigilando a Candy, cuando podía la llevaba y recogía del trabajo, tratando de que pasara el menor tiempo junto al doctorsucho.

Karen podía imaginarse a Terry con la clara intención de regalarle ropa interior a Candy con unas grandes T.G. grabadas. A pesar de su reticencia a ser paciente, era seguro que ver a Candy siendo cortejada por otro era algo que le había calado en lo más hondo. Y durante los siguientes cinco minutos Karen supo todo de Tyler al menos, todos los insultos que su amigo tenía para el médico, y mira que Terry podía ser muy creativo cuando se lo proponía.

\- Incluso hace unos días le regalo rosas y un montón de chocolates, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿qué se supone que uno hace con 50 chocolates?

\- Comerlos y perder la figura.

\- Exacto, pretende hacerla engordar para que nadie más se fije en ella. ¡Maldito doctorsucho y más malditos sus chocolates! – Terry dio un golpe en la mesa para dar dramatismo a su insulto por partida doble y grabando la nota mental de no golpear cosas duras con la mano mientras disimulaba sobándosela… la mano. Ja.

Y es que su amigo, en lugar de cortejar a la dama, había estado perdiendo el tiempo arruinándole las oportunidades a su rival y tenía esa expresión de hedescubiertoquesoyunidiota en el rostro y que necesitaba, por el bien del mundo, su ayuda con desesperación.

¡Porque no había nadie mejor que Karen para resolver conflictos amorosos!

… Lástima que la chica nunca supo, que fueron sus horrendos intentos de seducción los que habían conquistado a su esposo Benjamín Hulot.

Y Karen y él pasaron el resto de la tardes planeando su estrategia para darle a entender a Candy sus intenciones porque hasta el momento ella no había demostrado interés alguno.

\- ¡Vamos a conquistar a ese mico piojoso! – exclamó Karen con papel y pluma en mano.

\- ¿Mico piojoso?

\- Así es como le decías, ¿no?

\- ¡Yo nunca usaría un apodo tan ofensivo en Candy! – declaró mosqueado y solo por no dejar le aclaró el mote – era mona pecas – Karen lo miró como si no lo reconociera antes de soltar una sonora carcajada sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Terry, que lejos de hacerla callar, logró que se riera más fuerte.

\- Como sea, ese doctorsucho no nos va a derrotar.

\- ¿Eh? Pensé que hacíamos esto por Candy.

\- Tampoco ella nos va a ganar. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Demasiado para ti? ¡Es hora de que estén juntos! Y lo harán porque lo digo yo – Terry miró a la madre de su hijo y se arrepintió de pedirle consejo. ¿En qué momento aquello se convirtió en una competencia con perdedores y ganadores?

Sin embargo, en aquella situación en que no sabía qué hacer con Candy lo mejor era contar con aliados, aunque ese aliado fuera Karen. Bendita Karen.

/o.O/

Eleanor, Tony y Derek los vieron con la cabeza agachada, muy entretenidos escribiendo quién sabe qué cosa.

\- Mamá – gritó Derek y se arrojó a sus piernas. Karen, que seguía sin ser muy maternal, cargó a su hijo y le beso la frente.

\- Hola, cielo, te extrañaba – lo dejó de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

\- Yo también te he extrañado, mamá.

\- Hola, Eleanor.

\- Karen, querida, qué gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros – se dieron un cálido abrazo y de inmediato la pelirroja se percató de la presencia de otro niño.

\- Tú debes ser Anthony, el hijo de Candy – Karen se ganó una mirada de aprobación por parte de Terry.

\- Sí, Anthony Cornwell Britter, un placer señora.

\- ¿No es una ternura? Mi nombre es Karen y puedes llamarme así.

\- Derek, Anthony, suban a cambiarse la ropa para la comida – pidió Terry – si terminan todo iremos al parque – ambos niños se dirigieron a las escaleras, Tony le dirigió una mirada significativa a Karen.

Eleanor tomó asiento junto a la pelirroja y de reojo vio la hoja en la que estaban escribiendo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no perder el porte estallando en carcajadas.

Su hijo no podía ser más absurdo, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Es un plan de conquista – respondió Karen y Terry afirmó con la cabeza. Eleanor los miró como si fueran dos críos de 5 años.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no entienden como es Candy?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Nadie la conoce como yo – declaró, enfurecido.

\- Terry, Candy ya no es una quinceañera a la que puedes impresionar con tonterías de adolescencia. Ahora es una mujer, tiene un hijo y las cosas son simples. Solo tienes que pedirle que tengan una cita y expresarle tus intenciones.

\- ¿Cita? – repitió, como si aquello fuera una revelación.

\- Sí, una cita – articuló despacio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso? – intervino Karen, poco convencida y la mirada que Eleanor le dirigió a Karen y luego a Terry, le dio a entender al último que no debía tomar consejos de cortejo de la primera. Al menos, no los que habían escrito en esa hoja.

\- Pídele una cita y dile que te gusta. Que te ha gustado desde que la conociste. Que la has amado en silencio esperando una oportunidad y que ahora que la vida nuevamente los pone en el mismo camino, deberían tomarla, porque si la dejan ir, no volverá a repetirse – dijo su madre, lo más sensata que le fue posible.

/o.O/

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, estaba nerviosísima. No había cruzado más de veinte frases con Karen y aunque ella insistía en que eran amigas, lo cierto es que se había olvidado por completo de ella hasta que Terry le dijo quién era la madre de Derek y eso tenía mucho peso para Candy. No tenía ni idea de cómo tenía que reaccionar. Se dijo a sí misma que si las cosas se ponían mal, podía tomar a Anthony e irse a casa de Margaret. Porque para ella tener un hijo con alguien era un paso importante y no podía tomarlo a la ligera. Ella era amiga de Terry y Karen… bueno, Karen había sido su amante y era la madre de su hijo.

Así que cuando llegó a la casa y la vio nunca esperó que ella le diera un abrazo y le sonriera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- ¡Candy, qué gusto volver a verte!

\- Ho… hola, Karen – saludó la rubia sorprendida – Terry, señora Baker, buenas tardes.

\- Hola, Candy, hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, señora Baker…

\- Dime Eleanor.

\- Eleanor, salvo por el inconveniente de mi casa.

\- Terry nos platicó, qué horrible desgracia… aunque trajo algo bueno – Karen se había colgado del brazo de Candy y la conducía al comedor.

\- ¿Y Anthony?

\- Esta con Derek, me parece que están jugando con los trenes – respondió Terry, siguiéndolas con aire sospechoso.

\- Espera, Terry, Eleanor, quiero hablar a solas con Candy – el castaño la miró confundido. Se suponía que ya no llevarían a cabo el plan.

\- No te hagas ideas, Granchester.

Y ambas entraron al comedor, dejando a los demás en la sala de estar.

\- Candy, la última vez que nos vimos estabas en problemas, ¿recuerdas? – ella asintió – conozco todo el asunto con Susana y créeme que lamente mucho tu separación con él. Durante mucho tiempo lo vi hundirse y levantarse siempre. Incluso cuando murió ella casi lo obligue a buscarte.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confundida.

\- Pero él quería respetar el luto y después no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Te mando una carta, ¿lo sabías?

\- No.

\- Bueno, no importa eso ahora. Quiero que sepas que deseo que ambos sean felices y si eso lo consiguen estando juntos bienvenido sea.

\- Pero… bueno, tú eres la madre de su hijo.

\- Eso no nos cambió, Candy, él y yo siempre seremos amigos, Derek unirá nuestras vidas para siempre, pero no nuestros caminos. Yo elegí el mío junto a un hombre maravilloso que me ama sólo a mí. ¿Te dijo Terry bajo que circunstancias nació Derek? – ella negó con la cabeza, él había mencionado algo sobre verla en el muelle, tensó el cuerpo y se quedó mirándola.

\- Estaba borracho. Te había visto y creyó que te habías casado y que ya nunca podrían estar juntos – Candy no respondió, aquella declaración tan directa no le sorprendió viniendo de Karen – Ambos han estado siempre en el momento incorrecto en la vida del otro. Y lo que quiero saber es qué intenciones tienes con Terry – la expresión de Karen no cambio, pero sus ojos marrones ardieron.

\- ¿Intenciones? Él y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Por un segundo, Candy, sé honesta conmigo. Mira – y le dio la hoja con el plan de conquista – él quiere una oportunidad, está dispuesto a hacer tontería y media por ti. Te lo repito, qué intenciones tienes con él.

Candy la miró precavida e indecisa de abrir su corazón con aquella chica pelirroja.

\- Siempre tendré un lugar especial para Terry en mi corazón, pero sufrí mucho con nuestra separación y cuando toque fondo decidí que eso no era lo que quería, no podía vivir pensando en el pasado. Yo deseaba una familia. Cuando me comprometí encerré en lo más recóndito de mi memoria mi historia con él. Y ahora que nos hemos reencontrado tengo miedo, porque no solo somos él y yo también nuestros hijos. Anthony es lo mejor de mi vida y todas mis acciones han sido en consecuencia de él, de su felicidad. He tenido algunas relaciones largas y estuve comprometida por segunda vez, pero él no aceptó a mi hijo y nos separamos. No quiero ni pensar qué haría si Terry no acepta a Tony.

\- Esa es una excusa muy tonta, Candy – replicó fría. Candy, frustrada se levantó de la silla.

\- Tengo miedo, miedo de que lo nuestro no dure. Miedo de volver a enfrentar una separación.

Durante un tiempo se miraron una a la otra.

\- Hay una razón para que personas entren y salgan de nuestras vidas, Candy, y todas ellas dejan una serie de experiencias detrás.

\- ¿Sabes que me ha hecho insinuaciones? Él hace algunos comentarios, pero no sé cómo interpretarlos. Son esporádicos y a veces creo que los dice con un tono de sarcasmo pero no estoy segura si los dice en serio o simplemente para embromarme como cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero no quiero que se aleje. Estar con él me gusta, me siento cómoda.

\- Ustedes dos son complicados. Asumir el riesgo de amar a alguien es difícil, pero uno nunca decide cómo enamorarse, simplemente sucede. Tómalo o déjalo, Candy, pero aquello que decidas, acéptalo por ti, por una vez en tu vida.

Candy pensó en lo que le dijo Karen, pero no pudo replicar nada porque en ese momento Anthony y Derek entraron al comedor.

\- ¡Candy! – pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el pequeño niño no se lanzó a sus piernas, levantó la mano y la saludo.

\- Hola, mamá – saludó el mayor de los niños dándole un beso y disfrutando a su mamá como hacía días no lo hacía porque Derek siempre estaba entre ellos.

Se sentaron a comer y luego Terry, Karen y Eleanor los llevaron al parque, justo como había prometido el castaño mayor.

En la noche, cuando los niños ya se habían metido en sus camas, Candy entró a la suya, soltando un suspiró que no supo desde cuándo había contenido.

En el momento justo en que salió del baño, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

\- Adelante – Terry entró en la habitación y cerró la puertas tras de sí.

\- Candy… - el caballero se había acercado a ella y tomado sus mano – quiero tener una cita contigo – Candy parpadeó, incrédula.

\- Tú y yo siempre tenemos citas, Terry – respondió. Él rió de buena gana.

\- Con nuestros hijos, pero en esta quiero que seamos sólo tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? – insistió sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

\- De acuerdo, Terry, saldré contigo – Terry besó la frente de Candy y salió de la habitación. Candy sonrió, cuánto tiempo tenía que él la había besado de esa manera.

Aquella pequeña remembranza era la vida gritándoles en el oído: ¡Ey, par de testarudos es hora de aprovechar las oportunidades que les presento! ¡Era tiempo de esperanza!

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Buenos así terminamos esta sencilla historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Jajajaja, mentira.**

 **Siempre me ha parecido que aunque Terry ocultaba sus sentimientos, resultado de su crianza, cuando sentía celos solía ser impertinente e infantil.**

 **Trate de hacer este capítulo un poco más relajado, no sé si lo logré, pero trato de probar otros estilos, ojalá les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisita.**

 **Ya está publicada la primera parte del minific TIEMPO DE RESPUESTAS, perteneciente al mismo universo de este fic por si alguien quiere leerlo aunque no es necesario para entender la trama, son historias independientes.**

 **¿Qué más? Ah, si, los días 6 al 19 de noviembre no voy a actualizar ninguna de mis historias debido a la fiesta número 3 de mi hijo es el domingo 19 (él cumple el 23) y voy a estar ocupada con los preparativos y recuerdos. Me disculpo por el inconveniente.**

 **Chicas, qué les digo que no les haya dicho antes, pero es la única forma que tengo…**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!**

 **C.C. Suu, Blanca G, Yoliki, Becky7024 (gracias por tu MP), Skarllet Northman, Eli, Guest, Ster Star, Lydia Grandchester, Nally Graham, AyameDV, Lila Venezuela, Pinwy Love, Mara Rodríguez, Ladyofimagination98, Goshy, Jennitanime y demás lectoras anónimas.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo lunes.**

 **23 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	10. El valor de la madurez

**Capítulo 10: El valor de la madurez**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó y fue consciente de que había aceptado una cita con Terry. No sabía qué sentir y pensar en ello le provocó dolor de cabeza. La puerta de su habitación se abrió cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días, Anthony. ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Candy a su hijo mientras recargaba la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Quería saber si podíamos salir a pasear en tu próximo día libre, mamá. Solo tú y yo.

Candy dio una palmadita a su lado de la cama, invitando al castaño a sentarse a su lado. Tony sonrió y se subió para acurrucarse con su mamá. Una semana después de haber llegado a casa de Terry, él se había mudado a otra habitación. En ese momento, con la visita de la mamá de Derek, las cinco habitaciones estaban ocupadas.

\- Pasado mañana tengo una cita con Terry, ¿podrías salir con Karen y Derek? – Tony suspiró un poco renuente. Desde la llegada de la actriz, Derek había detenido su efusividad con Candy, pero él aún no se sentía cómodo entre todos ellos - ¿no te agrada Derek? – preguntó la rubia, aquella era una pregunta que quería hacer tiempo atrás, porque había notado cierta hostilidad de parte de su hijo con el niño menor.

Anthony se tensó al escuchar el cuestionamiento de su madre. No quería que ella pensara que era infantil.

\- ¿Tony?

\- Te aparta de mí – murmuró, bajando la vista a la sabana y aguantando las ganas de llorar. De verdad, no quería actuar como un niño mimado y celoso. Pero Derek tenía a su padre, a su madre, una abuela que no era como la suya y él solo tenía a Candy. Había vivido toda su corta vida con ella. Durante mucho tiempo, aún con las citas de su mamá, habían sido solo él y ella. Pero desde que Terry y Derek estaban en sus vidas acaparaban el tiempo de Candy, el cual no era mucho por el trabajo, y él se sentía desplazado. Y eso, irremediablemente, dolía.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Siempre que está cerca le prestas más atención… ¿lo quieres? – su voz se tensó - ¿lo quieres más que a mí?

\- Tony – Candy le pasó el brazo por los hombros – lamento que te sientas desplazado esa nunca ha sido mi intención, tú sabes que eres mi vida. Te quiero mucho y siempre voy a hacerlo. Eres mi hijo. Y sí, no voy a negarte que quiero a Derek, pero hay muchos tipos de amor y por eso podemos querer a muchas personas de maneras diferentes. Sin embargo, por el momento y hasta que Albert pueda revisar el tema del seguro de nuestro departamento, vamos a vivir con ellos y sería bueno que tratarás de llevarte bien con Derek, los he visto jugando juntos cuando Terry y yo también jugamos, pero cuando no lo hacemos, tú estás por tu lado y parece que lo ignoras cuando él solo quiere ser tu amigo. ¿Considerarías darle una oportunidad?

Anthony lo dudó por unos segundos, pero decidió que si su mamá estaría feliz con esa relación entre los niños, haría el esfuerzo.

\- De acuerdo, mamá.

\- Gracias, Tony, regresaré a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, ¿quieres que vayamos por un helado?

\- ¡Sí! – se quedaron un poco más así, abrazados, disfrutando un momento madre e hijo – mamá… dijiste que saldrías con Terry... ¿tendrán una cita? – Candy jugueteó con su cabello antes de responder, el pequeño niño notó como las mejillas de su madre se teñían de un rojo intenso.

\- Bueno, Tony, Terry me pidió una cita. Él y yo salimos hace mucho tiempo, pero causas ajenas a nosotros nos obligaron a separarnos y ahora, supongo que ambos queremos saber si podemos tener una segunda oportunidad.

Anthony no estaba seguro de qué sentir o pensar ante aquella revelación. ¿Su mamá lo había emboscado para que tuviera una mejor relación con Derek porque existía la posibilidad de que en algún futuro cercano fueran hermanos?

Por otra parte, si Terry y Candy estaban juntos eso significaba que él sería parte de una familia. Una familia.

\- ¿Te molesta que salga con él? – Anthony lo meditó, su mamá nunca le pedía opinión sobre sus citas, quizá porque la última vez que se tomó en serio una relación fue con Sean, pero él era muy pequeño para recordar si le había preguntado. Sabía que si decía que sí su madre cancelaría la cita con Terry, incluso si ella quería estar con él. Si decía que no ella tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz. Estaba consciente de que Candy no podía quedarse sola por el resto de sus días. Tenía que ser honesto consigo y aceptar que Terry le agradaba y que tenía la capacidad de hacer feliz a su madre.

\- No, mamá – respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me alegra oír eso, cielo.

Candy se dio un baño mientras Tony bajó a desayunar junto con Karen, Derek y Terry. Cuando Candy entró a la cocina, tomó un pan tostado con mermelada y un té. Se despidió de todos y salió rumbo al hospital.

Karen se ofreció para llevar a los niños a la escuela mientras Terry se alistaba para ir al teatro.

Al bajar de nueva cuenta a la cocina Terry descubrió sobre la barra las llaves de Candy, suspiró, tenía poco tiempo.

En el trayecto al hospital Terry pensó en su situación con Candy, no podía con las ganas de que entre él y ella pasara algo más que la relación de compañeros de casa que tenían.

Su madre había tenido razón en reprenderlo cuando se enteró del intrincado plan de Karen, durante la mayor parte de su vida su había comportado esquivo, nunca directo y esa actitud le había robado su oportunidad con Candy muchos años atrás y esta vez estaba dispuesto a no rendirse.

Cuando llegó a recepción, vio a lo lejos a Candy acompañada, cómo no, de Tyler. Terry pensó que tenía dos opciones, montar una escena cual reina del drama o retirarse y confiar en que Candy también quería algo en serio con él.

\- Buenas tardes, Yazmín, ¿podrías darle sus llaves a la doctora White? Las olvidó en casa.

\- Buen día, señor Granchester – tomó el juego de llaves que le tendió – por supuesto.

Y se fue del hospital, dejando que Candy tomará sus propias decisiones sobre una futura relación entre ellos.

/o.O/

\- Tyler…

\- Lo sé, Candy… - en ese momento vio a Terry dejándole sus llaves a Yazmín, agradeció que diera media vuelta y le dejará arreglar sus propios asuntos.

La rubia miró al hombre frente a ella. No sabía cómo se había colocado en ese punto, pero debía admitir que ella había sido quien había propiciado aquella situación. Sin lugar a dudas, era fatalista por naturaleza, pensando que simplemente no estaba destinada para alcanzar la felicidad.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- No tienes que explicarme nada – la interrumpió el pediatra – después de todo fui yo quien perdió su oportunidad.

Candy lo miró. Tyler era maravilloso y en muchos aspectos, era un hombre mejor que Terry. Se llevaban increíblemente bien y sabía que con él su vida sería tranquila, estable, sin sorpresas o secretos… y sin embargo, uno no decide de quién se enamora.

\- Te quiero, Candy, pero es más que obvio que tú no me quieres a mí… no de esa manera.

Candy no respondió, simplemente se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Fue una caricia apenas, pero aquel simple gesto alegró el corazón de Tyler, sabiendo que eso era un adiós, no como amigos, pero si cómo probables amantes.

/o.O/

Karen y Derek estaban sentados leyendo un libro, Anthony estaba apoyado en la mesa del salón haciendo sus deberes escolares.

\- Tony… - Terry lo llamó para atraer su atención, el niño levantó la vista, al igual que los otros castaños - ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Sí, Terry – salieron al jardín seguidos por dos pares de ojos.

\- Tony, ¿Candy te mencionó que la invité a salir? – el niño asintió - ¿te molesta que lo hiciera? – negó, ya había tenido esa conversación con su madre en la mañana – puedo suponer que cuento con tu aprobación.

\- ¿Mi aprobación?

\- Sí, quisiera tu consentimiento para pedirle que sea mi novia – Anthony estaba perplejo, nadie nunca le había pedido eso.

\- Si ella acepta, yo no tengo por qué oponerme, Terry – respondió al fin seguro de que aquello haría muy feliz a su mamá.

\- Gracias – Terry le dio la mano.

Cuando Candy llegó a casa y como prometió, llevó a Anthony por un helado. Solos. Ella y él y Anthony comprendió que pese a todas las personas en su vida, el siempre sería la persona más importante para Candy.

Después de acostar a sus respectivos hijos, Terry y Candy se fueron a dormir con sentimientos encontrados.

¿Alguna vez habían tenido una cita?

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lo sé, me fui tres semanas, pero si les sirve de consuelo el cumpleaños de mi hijo salió más que bien.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y ojalá no se hayan molestado por dejarlas con la expectativa.**

 **Sé que es un capítulo sencillo, pero me parece que Terry entiende un poco a Anthony y por ello lo incluye en sus decisiones.**

 **¿Qué pasara en la cita?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo todos los lunes por esta cuenta de FF.**

 **A quienes leen, muchas gracias, especialmente a…**

 ** _Skarllet Northman, Wendy Alfaro, Pinwy Love, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Fabiola R, Sonny77, AyameDV, Eli, Guest, otro Guest, Blanca G, Nally Graham, Conny de G, Magda Vidal, Yoliki, otro Guest, otro Guest, Ladyofimagination98, Ster star, Lila Venezuela._**

 **Nos vemos el lunes.**

 **Ceshire…**

 **21 – nov – 2017**


	11. La cita ¿perfecta?

**Capítulo 11: La cita ¿perfecta?**

Candy se había levantado muy temprano y había bajado a desayunar con la que parecía se había autoproclamado su familia, notó, pero obvió las miradas de Terry, quien le sonreía cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella. Cómo podía actuar como si nada cuando ella se encontraba muy nerviosa y no entendía por completo la razón. Sólo era una cita. Con Terry. Había tenido muchas de ellas. Con tres hombres. Pero ahora era una cita romántica con Terry Granchester.

\- Derek – el pequeño miró a su padre – Candy y yo tendremos una cita por la tarde, ¿te parece bien? – el castaño mayor seguía teniendo la sospecha de que su hijo estaba prendado por Candy, aunque no entendía el por qué de pronto con la llegada de Karen, su hijo había disminuido su efusividad para con la rubia y por ello lo comentó antes de la hora en que tendrían que irse, si Derek estaba molesto, le daría tiempo para sopesarlo.

\- ¿En serio? – los ojos del pequeño se abrieron con asombro y luego brillaron con algo muy parecido a la felicidad, miró a ambos y luego, de soslayo a Anthony que parecía muy interesado en su waffle, pero sin rastro de molestia ante el anuncio.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Es fantástico! – el niño dio saltos en su asiento con fervor. Candy y Terry se despidieron para arreglarse para su cita y en una mirada de puro arrepentimiento Terry vio a Karen, ella cuidaría a los niños y quizá le tocaría lidiar con un muy excitado Derek.

/o.O/

Terry se miró al espejo y se acomodó la bufanda verde esmeralda sintiéndose más ridículo que apuesto. Cosa rara en él, si me permiten decirlo, porque salir con Candy era bastante sencillo, lástima que él nunca lo había hecho.

Sonrió para sí mismo, intentando darse confianza y fallando en ello. Por supuesto que habían salido antes con Candy, en tantas ocasiones que ya no podía contarlas con los dedos, pero nunca de esa manera. Solos. Sin Derek y Anthony. Sabía que era diferente porque paso varios días planeando la cita, le hubiese gustado cumplir la promesa que le hiciera en Escocia y llevarla a un día de campo, pero el clima no era el adecuado para sentarte sobre el césped a menos que quisieras congelarte, aunque lo que iban a hacer no distaba mucho de tocar el suelo.

Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo y salió para llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Candy, después de todo, vivir juntos no le impedía ser un caballero.

Respiró profundo y tocó a la puerta de madera que se encontraba frente a él. Sólo le tomó a la dueña de la habitación unos pocos segundos para que le abriera y el nerviosismo se desvaneció. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando un par de ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada de cálida bienvenida. Candy estaba ataviada en un hermoso abrigo color blanco y la bufanda que resaltaba era de un intenso azul, haciendo juego con la verde de él.

\- ¡Te ves hermosa, Candy! – hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia había dejado su cuerpo de quinceañera y frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer de 25 años cuyos rizos caían graciosamente sobre su rostro.

\- Gracias, Terry. Tú también. Quiero decir, te ves muy apuesto – respondió con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – ella asintió y él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Bajaron las escaleras juntos y vieron a sus hijos sentados en la sala de estar.

\- Adiós, mamá, Terry – se despidió Anthony levantando la cabeza de su dibujo.

\- Adiós, papá, Candy – le imitó el pequeño castaño.

\- Nos vemos, Tony, Derek, Karen – les dijo Candy.

Candy colgó del brazo que Terry le ofreció y caminaron de ese modo hacía el auto. Como buen caballero inglés, abrió la puerta para que ella entrara al vehículo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Hice una reservación para comer. Es un lugar que te gustará – el castaño encendió el auto con una sonrisa.

Mientras Terry condujo por la ciudad, Candy miró por la ventana, había vivido mucho tiempo en Nueva York, pero poco conocía de las zonas costosas. Después de todo, aunque era cirujana, su sueldo no era equitativo en comparación a sus compañeros hombres, así que mientras ellos tenían casas de campo y enormes mansiones, ella se conformaba con su departamento y una modesta cuenta de ahorros.

Soltó un suspiró de resignación, ante esa clase de injusticia no se podía hacer nada. Ella era una mujer, ya de por sí tenía suerte de tener una carrera universitaria. Siguió mirando por la ventana y de pronto un magnifico hotel muy parecido a un castillo de estilo francés apareció en su campo de visión. Estaba impresionada. En pocos minutos, Terry dirigió el auto por la entrada principal y aparcó.

Un caballero tomó las llaves de Terry, cuando la puerta de Candy se cerró, ella había tomado la mano del castaño para bajar y, consciente o no, yo digo que sí, Terry no se la devolvió.

\- Es un hotel – aclaró el castaño y Candy, aunque intentó no hacerlo, se sonrojó – pecosa, no pienses mal – se rió el castaño – tienen uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

El vestíbulo era tan o más impresionante que el exterior. Columnas de mármol, cortinas cafés desde el techo hasta el suelo, cuadros de todo tipo tapizando las paredes. Candy se sintió un poco intimidada y esperó que su vestido estuviera a la altura del elegante lugar.

Llegaron a la recepción. Un amable empleado enfundado en un traje, les sonrió en cuanto los tuvo enfrente.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es George, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Tengo una reservación para las 3.

\- ¿A nombre de quién está la reservación? – Candy se sorprendió de que le empleado no reconociera a Terry y si él se dio cuenta pareció no importarle.

\- Terruce Granchester – tras seguir las indicaciones de George, la pareja llegó al restaurante. Una glamurosa estancia inspirada en el jazz, que empezaba su auge por esos años, los recibió. Las luces estaban atenuadas y una música suave llenaba el ambiente, sin embargo, ésta no llegaba a apagar el sonido de las risas y conversaciones que flotaban en el aire. Un mesero apareció en la entrada del restaurante y los guió hacía su mesa. Mientras caminaban Candy se sintió abrumada por aquel lugar que exhumaba sofisticación y refinamiento.

Las mesas era redondas y estaban vestidas con inmaculados manteles blancos. Su mesa estaba junto a uno de los ventanales. Mientras Terry ayudaba a Candy con su silla, la rubia miró con atención la mesa frente a ella, en el centro había un candelabro de plata con tres velas blancas encendidas, pese a que era media tarde, el sol de diciembre ni calienta ni alumbra.

El mesero les entregó las cartas y ambos la estudiaron en silencio. Candy pensó que sesenta dólares por tres platos era excesivo. Levantó la mirada discreta y se fijó en las personas en las demás mesas. Definitivamente esa gente podía permitírselo.

\- ¿Deseas que ordene por ti, Candy? – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero berenjena ahumada con olivas negras y cordero asado – Terry le sonrió y miró al mesero.

\- Lo mismo para mí – la rubia le escuchó pedir un vino cuyo nombre no podría repetir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, cuando el camarero se retiró, Terry miró con intensidad a Candy - ¿De qué podríamos hablar? – de los labios femeninos salió un bufido de risa.

\- No lo sé, Terry, creo que hemos hablado de todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos años.

\- Tal vez sea el momento oportuno para pedirte que me des una segunda oportunidad.

La llegada del vino para la comida demoró la respuesta de Candy, quien observó con impaciencia el ritual para abrir y servir una simple botella de vino.

\- Nada ha cambiado en mí, Candy – repitió la frase que le escribiera muchos años atrás.

\- Un beso no puede dar para tanto, Terry – rebatió ella, después de todo, era lo único que hubo entre ellos.

\- No, un besó no, pero llevó más de diez años enamorado de ti.

\- Tienes un hijo.

\- No me voy a arrepentir por Derek, Candy – su rostro se volvió duró y Candy reconoció esa expresión – hice muchas cosas que realmente no deseaba hacer, pero mi hijo no es una de ellas. Lo amo.

\- Lo sé, Terry, no quise decir eso – intentó explicarse la rubia – me refería a que las vidas de ambos siguieron, caminamos sendas diferentes. No soy la misma Candy que conociste en el colegio y como tú, no estoy sola. Te he dejado entrar a la vida de Anthony más de lo que he dejado a nadie en el pasado. Estoy aterrada. Si te doy esa oportunidad es para toda la vida, Terry, no podemos permitirnos arruinarlo otra vez.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – el camarero llegó a la mesa con ambos platos y ambos guardaron silencio. Candy podía sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella, con tal intensidad que la sobrecogió.

\- Sí – respondió en cuanto estuvieron nuevamente solos.

Terry interpretaba las más hermosas y dramáticas historias de amor. Sin embargo para él eso, el amor, era una cosa extraña y misteriosa. Y esa escasa definición de aquel sentimiento era simplemente que solo se había enamorado. De una mujer. Muy Intensamente. El solo pensamiento de Candy viéndolo actuar sobre aquel entarimado ambulante en aquel deplorable estado lo hacía llevado de ser un montón de pedacitos a construirse como una mejor y más sabía persona. Se había quedado a lado de Susana para honrar una promesa. Pero no sabía lo que era amar. No, señor, el amor era algo incomprensible para él, especialmente porque nadie lo había amado y si lo habían hecho, no supieron hacerlo bien.

Candy había llegado a su vida y se había vuelto el centro de su mundo. Situaciones ajenas a ellos los pusieron en caminos diferentes y ellos no hicieron más que dejar que la inercia y el destino hicieran lo suyo.

Terry extendió su mano sobre la mesa y Candy la tomó al instante. Y con ese ligero y único toque entre ellos, el castaño comprendió algo más sobre el amor. Que es bello cuando empieza, increíble cuando se consolida y eterno cuando es auténtico.

Terminaron su comida entre miradas y sonrisas de enamorados. Mientras Terry condujo nuevamente el tiempo paso en un sin sentir. El castaño se detuvo frente a Central Park dispuesto a seguir con su cita.

/o.O/

Karen Klaise estimó que hasta ese momento, su vida era perfecta. Tenía a su lado a un hombre que amaba y le correspondía con el mismo sentimiento. Y un hijo que crecía sano y feliz. Aunque Derek vivía con Terry, ella y Benjamín amaban y se preocupaban por el niño y él correspondía aquel sentimiento. A Benjamín no le decía papá, Terry y ella le habían dejado elegir el adjetivo con el que mejor se acomodara para nombrar al esposo de su mamá. Y Derek eligió tío. De hecho, el tío Benjamín era incapaz de resistirse a su estudiada carita de pena y Derek conseguía de él todo lo que quería, casi siempre. En realidad, siempre. Aunque a su esposo no le gustaban los niños, no propios, con Derek se relajaba y salían a patear la pelota o muchos otros juegos que ella no lograba entender.

Pero en ese remanso de paz en el que casi siempre se desenvolvía su vida, también había días de tormenta. Ella no podía estar con su hijo, aunque, juzguen lo que quieran, no es algo que se muriera por hacer. Ser madre a tiempo completo nunca fue algo que ella hubiese querido. Simplemente no tenía madera para ello, pero sabía leer a ese pequeño ser que había nacido de ella. Derek quería una mamá. Una que le contara cuentos, que jugara con él, que fuera todo lo que ella no había sido ni sería jamás. Gracias a quien fuera, nunca tuvo que soportar una carita larga y acusadora por parte de su hijo, aunque aún era muy pequeño para entender verdaderamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Crees que todo vaya bien en la cita? – preguntó Derek a Anthony.

Karen pudo ver el gesto contrariado del otro niño, pero de un segundo a otro, cogió una bocanada de aire y respondió.

\- Mamá estaba muy emocionada, supongo que eso significa algo.

\- ¡Sería genial que estuvieran juntos! – pese a la emoción que destilaba el otro niño, Anthony tuvo problemas para escucharlo porque lo dijo en un murmullo.

Derek le dijo a Karen que subiría a su habitación para jugar en su cuarto.

\- Está bien – respondió ella, volviendo a su lectura. Al cabo de unos minutos ella también subió.

\- Derek – llamó a la puerta.

\- Pasa, mamá.

Encontró a su hijo jugando con un elefante de peluche que Benjamín le había regalado, ella consideraba que parecía todo menos elefante, salvo por la trompa.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – el niño levantó la mirada y asintió – Terry y yo estamos preocupados, tu padre me ha dicho que últimamente te ve desanimado.

\- No, no es nada.

\- No me mientas, Derek, qué pasa.

\- Mamá… - su voz tembló demasiado.

Anthony estaba detrás de la puerta, él no solía espiar, pero había subido porque quería un refrigerio y las galletas estaban sobre la alacena, necesitaba pedirle a Karen que las bajara. Él también había notado esos cambios en el menor y la curiosidad lo invadió. Quizá su mamá podría sacarle la verdad.

\- Quiero una familia – declaró bajando nerviosamente la mirada – Te quiero mucho, pero… - su labio tembló – quiero que Candy sea mi mami – no dijo mamá, sino mami. Y entonces Karen comprendió el comportamiento de Derek, él había estado muy apegado a Candy desde que la conoció, pero con su llegada y pensando en los sentimientos de Karen, trató a Candy como lo hacía con Benjamín y eso, lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Anthony, detrás de la puerta, también comprendió. Pobre Derek, con lo que le gustaba estar cerca de Candy.

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – Derek se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado.

\- No.

Anthony no estuvo de acuerdo con Karen, al menos no por un segundo. Luego pensó que él mismo sabía lo que era querer una familia verdadera. Era feliz con Candy y no deseaba otra cosa que estar con ella, pero había momentos en que se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si sus padres no hubiesen muerto. Estaba seguro de que si su mamá y Terry se daban una oportunidad, Derek tendría lo que deseaba, pero ¿y él?

\- Es normal lo que deseas, pequeño. Lamento no ser lo que necesitas – abrazó a su hijo con fuerza – Y esta noche, puede que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, Derek, porque Candy es May* - los ojos del castaño se abrieron, recordaba vagamente la historia que su padre le había contado sobre las tres mujeres de su vida, Summer era su mamá, lo había adivinado. Winter era Susana, la difunta prometida de su padre, pero nunca había conseguido que le dijera quién era May porque en ese momento su padre pensó que nunca más la volvería a ver y no tenía sentido convocar fantasmas del pasado.

Anthony no entendió nada de lo que dijeron y en un estornudo descubrió su presencia.

\- Lo siento – entró a la habitación de Derek – quería pedirte una galleta – se dirigió a Karen y le sonrió al niño.

\- ¡Es verdad! Es hora de la comida. ¿Les apetece que salgamos a algún lugar? – los niños saltaron entusiasmados.

/o.O/

Terry aparcó frente a la puerta de su casa. En Central Park habían dado un muy largo paseo en carruaje. Candy se sintió como una princesa. Luego, sin previo aviso, la llevo a patinar, obviamente Candy nunca había hecho aquello y apenas lograba ponerse de pie cuando volvía al suelo. Terry reía con ella y en una de esas tantas ocasiones, él mismo tropezó y fue el turno de Candy de reír. La noche terminó con unos fuegos artificiales surcando el cielo de la noche.

Candy pretendió meter la llave en la cerradura, pero Terry la jaló dulcemente.

\- Falta algo más para terminar nuestra cita – la rubia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos como si le hubiera revelado el secreto mejor guardado del universo. Y eso le gustaba a Terry. Poder sorprenderla.

Candy lo miró fijamente y pasó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la mente en blanco. Seguramente se veía ridícula, con el cabello mojado por el hielo, el rostro enrojecido por el frío y su vestido y abrigo desaliñados y… ¿por qué Terry se le acercaba de esa manera?

Terry estaba a punto de besarla.

\- Te quiero, Candy – dijo Terry rozando los labios de la pecosa. Ella no dijo nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque él venció la distancia que aún existían entre ellos y la besó. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo ligeramente hacía él. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Terry sintió lo suaves, húmedos y cálidos que eran los labios de Candy, había olvidado por completo cómo se sentía besarla, pero a diferencia de su primer y único besó, éste era correspondido.

No supo si fue atrevimiento, instinto o simple voluntad, pero él mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la rubia, quien dio un respingo de sorpresa. Por un momento pensó que de nuevo lo abofetearía, pero en realidad, fue todo lo contrario, pues de su garganta escapó un suave gemido… y él, él correspondió con un sonido parecido.

Durante unos maravillosos segundos, fueron conscientes solo del contacto de sus labios, de sus cuerpos unidos uno contra el otro, de sus manos jugando con su cabello o subiendo y bajando por su espalda.

No era la primera vez que era besada, pero si algo tenía Terry y que no había encontrado en otro, era su apasionada forma de ser. Era increíblemente intenso y cuando ella creía que llegaba a lo más profundo de él, Terry le demostraba su error y que lo suyo apenas estaba por comenzar.

Por eso cuando Terry se apoderó de sus labios, Candy no opuso ninguna resistencia y cuando comenzó a separarse renuentemente de ella, sintió su mirada y las mejillas coloradas, pero ya no a causa del frío. Seguramente Candy no lo sabía, pero Terry amaba el color de sus ojos. No porque fueran verdes, más bien, porque la mirada de ella estaba llena de calidez y una gama de sentimientos del que el castaño había escuchado hablar, pero que nunca había experimentado hasta que ella había decidido inmiscuirse en su vida aquella noche de fin de año.

Terry sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña y que ni siquiera podía clasificarse como tal, pero lo hizo. Le gustaba mirar a Candy y que ambos se comunicaran sin palabras porque todo parecía indicar que su método de comunicación se había reducido a sólo eso. Miradas.

Le gustaba que Candy se aferrara a su cuerpo, como si temiera que en cualquier momento él desaparecería. Lo cierto era que, por primera vez en su vida, no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar y también por primera ocasión, no iba a arruinarlo. No podría permitírselo. Si su destino era irse al infierno por desear y, algún día, poseer a un ángel como Candy, lo aceptaría, pero egoístamente, se la llevaría consigo. Nada volvería a separarlos. Nunca. Jamás.

/o.O/

Después de comer, regresaron a casa. Derek decidió jugar con su tren de madera en la sala de estar con la intención de ver cuando su padre y Candy llegaran a la casa. Anthony suspiró y bajo su libro de cuentos. Si formaría parte de esta familia debía empezar a darle a Derek una oportunidad como su hermano. Quizá no era tan malo como él pensaba.

\- ¿Puedo jugar contigo? – preguntó parado frente al niño menor. La sonrisa que Derek le dedico fue todo un poema.

¡Anthony por fin quería jugar con él! Pese a su corta edad, Derek Granchester Klaise no era tonto y desde el primer momento fue evidente que no le gustaba al niño mayor. Había hecho de cuenta que no notaba sus miradas reprobatorias y comentarios hirientes, pero le dolían, porque él deseaba un hermano. Quería que Anthony comprendiera que no quería reemplazarlo, simplemente quería sumarse a su familia.

\- Tú puedes usar el silbato – le dijo el pequeño.

Karen los miraba con una ceja levantada. Al menos no causaban muchos problemas o así fue hasta que se cansaron y quisieron hacer algo más físico. La castaña no tenía suficiente paciencia para inventarse un juego en que participaran los tres.

\- Juguemos a que ustedes son caballeros y van a mi rescate.

\- Ese es un juego de niñas – alegó Anthony.

\- Pero deben rescatarme de un malvado dragón – siguió Karen sin ánimo de dar muchas explicaciones, lo bueno es que ambos niños tomaron la cacería del dragón como algo que sí podían hacer y armados con espadas de madera fueron a darle caza, Karen pensó que pobre de aquel que se cruzará en el camino de aquellos fieros cazadores.

Después de cinco minutos de no escucharlos, Karen levantó la vista hacía los pequeños demonios a su cargo.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor ambos niños estaban sentados frente al gran ventanal que daba a la puerta principal.

Los vio presionar sus manos contra el frío vidrio y pegar las mejillas en un ángulo poco cómodo. La curiosidad pudo más que la molestia y se paró detrás, espiando como lo hacían ellos. Desde ahí tenían una vista hacía el porche.

Y los vio. Candy y Terry. Besándose.

\- ¡Se besan! – gritó Derek, temblando de la emoción. Anthony sonrió sin querer. Quizá no sería tan malo tener una verdadera familia.

Los tres se separaron de la ventana y tropezaron entre ellos provocando que estallaran en risas.

\- Parece que se divierten – Candy les sonrió desde el vestíbulo - ¡Pero mira cómo están!

\- ¡Candy! – gritó el pequeño Derek, lanzándose a sus brazos como antes, ella lo cogió en sus brazos y Anthony se unió. Terry no comprendió cómo la pequeña y menuda rubia pudo cargar juntos a los niños.

\- ¿Por qué están sudando?

\- Matamos a veintitreintacuatro dragones – narró el menor mostrando tan solo diez dedos para que la rubia entendiera el alcance de la cacería.

\- ¿Y qué cazarán la próxima vez que Candy y yo salgamos? – Derek pareció darse cuenta de aquel divertidísimo juego con su nuevo hermano estaba en peligro debido a su gran hazaña. Con una cara llena de decepción miró a Anthony, quien con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia.

\- Seguro se nos ha escapado alguno.

\- Sí, seguro – repitió, recuperando el entusiasmo y narrándole a su papá su día.

\- Bueno, como recompensa creo que ambos se han ganado una larga estancia en la bañera.

\- ¡Noooo! – chillaron ambos, tratando de escapar, Terry tomó a Derek en sus brazos y antes de darse cuenta, Karen los abrazo a los cuatro.

\- Parece que las cosas resultaron bien – le susurró a Terry en el oído y como respuesta recibió una de las más radiantes sonrisas que le hubiera visto a su mejor amigo.

\- Derek, Tony, antes de que suban, queríamos anunciarles que Candy y yo hemos decidido ser una pareja.

\- ¿Entonces puedo decirte mami? – Candy buscó los ojos de Karen antes de responder y ella le sonrió.

\- Si así lo deseas, no tengo problema, Derek.

\- Y Tony será mi hermano, ¿verdad? – por un segundo todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando la respuesta del mayor de los niños que seguía en brazos de su madre.

\- Hermanos para siempre – y le dio el índice como una promesa. Candy le sonrió orgullosa a su hijo, más tarde le daría las gracias por su esfuerzo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus camas, Terry miró el techo de su habitación. Con un último beso se había despedido de Candy sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero también el más asustado. Porque era difícil aceptar que amas a una persona, no por el sentimiento, sino porque pones todo lo que eres en las manos de otra persona. Y eso es aterrador. Darte cuenta de que por amor estás dispuesto a vivirlo todo, a soñarlo todo, a esperarlo todo. A entregarlo todo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, querían más detalles de la cita, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic va más enfocado a los sentimientos y a la visión de los niños. Narre la escena del restaurante porque ahí querían que se decidieran a darse una oportunidad y la parte del beso porque es lo que sella esa promesa.**

 **Ya les había dicho que la versión original tenía solo 12 capítulos, pero ésta llegará a los 15.**

 **Sé que me tarde en actualizar, por eso les dejo un capítulo largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y bueno, el motivo de mi demora es que estoy agobiada de historias, creo que no puedo darme el ritmo que tenía antes del break, por ello ya no puedo prometer fechas de publicación. Trataré de darme prisa, pero hacerlo una vez por semana se ha vuelto una tarea titánica. Me disculpo por los inconvenientes, pero le faltan horas a mi día para hacer lo que quiero hacer y no puedo robarle tiempo a mi familia.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esperando este fic y disfrutan conmigo esta sencilla historia.**

 **Agradezco el tiempo que se dan para dejarme un review, créanme lo valoro mucho porque sé que este pequeño esfuerzo vale la pena porque alguien me lee.**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 *** Esta referencia es del minific Tiempo de respuestas que no he podido actualizar.**

 **Ceshire…**

 **01 – dic - 2017**


	12. Somos novios

**Capítulo 12: Somos novios**

A una semana de Navidad, la familia Granchester aún no tenía un árbol para lucir. Los muy desobligados, lo habían dejado al último, simplemente porque no habían encontrado un momento para que la familia se reuniera para ir a comprarlo y adornarlo.

\- Siento la ropa – se disculpó Candy – pero si me entretengo, no llegó. ¡Vamos por el árbol! – Terry la miró con su bata, algo arrugada y un poco manchada, pero hermosa como todos los días. Su pelo adorablemente alborotado y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío daban fe de que había corrido el trayecto del hospital a la casa. Tony y Derek tardaron menos de un minuto en estar listos. Karen dejo que su esposo, Benjamín, le pusiera el abrigo y tomó su brazo. Terry, quien no iba a ser menos que Ben, le tendió su brazo a su novia. Y la ayudó a subir al auto.

\- Hay un lugar cerca de aquí, podemos comprar el árbol y algunos adornos – dijo Terry.

\- Es una lástima que mi piña se haya perdido en el incendio – comentó Tony.

\- ¿Piña? – Karen le miró como si lo viera por primera vez – no es un adorno difícil de conseguir si es que buscas un reemplazo – el niño le devolvió la mirada cargada de resentimiento.

\- No era cualquier – remarcó la palabra – piña. Mamá me la regalo y yo la pinté y adorne a mi gusto. Esa piña me representa a mí en el árbol de Navidad.

\- ¿Te representaba? – preguntó un interesado Derek en las piernas de su madre.

\- Las piñas representan esperanza en el futuro e inmortalidad.

\- ¿Eres inmortadela Tony?

\- Inmortal, Derk, y no, no lo soy es… - miró a su madre, buscando su apoyo para explicarles mejor.

\- Anthony es la esperanza de la familia Cornwell y la continuidad de su apellido al ser el último de ellos – todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio ante el hecho.

\- ¿Y qué te representa a ti, Candy? – siguió interrogando, Karen, interesada, para ella los adornos eran simples adornos, nunca pensó que representaran a las personas.

\- Una esfera roja. Representa las manzanas que colgaban del roble, simbolizan la abundancia y la fecundidad.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser madre nuevamente? – a Anthony definitivamente le gustaba mucho Terry, porque siempre le daba su lugar como el hijo de Candy, le sonrió cuando él miró por el espejo.

\- Algún día, seguro que sí.

\- ¡No es justo! – hizo un puchero Karen – nosotros no tenemos nada que nos represente.

\- Escogeremos algún adorno que los represente.

\- ¿Cómo cual, mamí? – Derek saltaba de entusiasmo. Su primera navidad con Candy y Tony y ya estaban estableciendo tradiciones. La rubia y su hijo se miraron.

\- Sin duda una campana – respondió el mayor de los niños – el mensaje de alegría que llega con la Navidad.

\- ¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¿Y a mi papá?

\- Una estrella – respondió Candy, de inmediato – esperanza y luz para alcanzar una vida mejor. Dejaste una vida de lujos en Londres, Terry, te forjaste un camino y todo lo que tienes se lo debes a tu esfuerzo y dedicación – la mirada que le dirigió a Candy, no tenía precio.

\- ¿Y a mí? – interrumpió Karen.

\- Un calcetín rojo – respondió Benjamín, quien no era ajeno a los significados – si por ti fuera todos los días serían Navidad, te encanta recibir regalos.

\- ¿Tú también tienes un adorno? – él asintió.

\- Una noche buena. Suerte y fortuna.

\- Y le llevaremos un ángel a Eleanor – no había necesidad de preguntar por qué, todos sabían que una madre era una fuente inagotable de amor y bondad.

Llegaron al bazar navideño, se plantaron en el local de abetos. Terry escogió el primero que se le cruzó en el camino y Candy le dio un cariñoso coscorrón.

\- Elegir un abeto conlleva más que solo decir ese me gusta, hay que levantarlo del suelo y dejarlo caer para comprobar que tan fresco es, no deben caer muchas hojas al hacerlo.

Derek y Anthony se divirtieron a lo grande, tomando ramitas y doblándolas siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia.

\- ¿Quiere que elija un árbol para usted, señor Granchester? – una de las empleadas del local lo miraba con ojos embelesados.

\- No, gracias – el aludido rechazó cortésmente el ofrecimiento, pero su cara, sonriente al ver a los dos niños, cambio a una de total seriedad. No le gustaba que lo reconocieran, trataba de mantener a Derek lo más alejado de las notas amarillas.

La joven asintió en silencio, pero observó de lejos los tejemanejes del grupo que venía con el actor, sacudiendo árboles y sobando ramas.

Cuando por fin se decidieron por uno, el dueño lo sujetó al auto y guardó en la cajuela una maceta con motivos navideños.

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando la familia volvió a la casa con el árbol, la maceta y dos cajas a rebosar de adornos navideños. Terry había insistido en comprarlos porque estaba casi seguro de que los del año pasado habían sufrido daños permanentes por la manera en que Derek le había ayudado a guardarlos. Cenaron y tardaron una larga hora decorando, colgando y descolgando, cambiando adornos de lugar y volviendo a cambiarlos. Divirtiéndose con los niños.

/o.O/

Terry recordaba haber celebrado pocas navidades. Quizá las más memorables y tranquilas que podía recordar eran las que llegaron con Derek.

Candy y Anthony decidieron pasar aquellas fechas con la familia Granchester Klaise. Albert comprendió perfectamente y le notificó que iría a visitarlos pasando año nuevo. Era curioso cómo Candy tenía tan arraigado el espíritu de la celebración, mientras que él lo había tenido todo, prefería replegarse en su soledad y sus rencores, mientras que ella se aferraba a sus seres queridos y a regalos hechos por manos que le habían tratado con amor.

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que el invierno solo traería desdicha a su vida, esa noche, Terry deslizó su mirada alrededor de la mesa y pudo ver a una familia. Su familia. Candy sentada a su derecha, sonriente platicando con Anthony que estaba a su lado, su hijo, Derek, sentado a su izquierda y a su lado, su abuela, Eleanor, le reprendía divertida su inexcusable falta de modales en la mesa por comer a dos carrillos y hablar con la boca llena. Karen, más contenta que unas castañuelas, le ofrecía de su plato a su ya atiborrado esposo mientras trataba de engullir el pavo y las patatas que ella le ofrecía. Terry se sentía aliviado de que toda su familia aceptara de buena manera a Candy y a Tony como residentes permanentes de la casa. Porque si había tres sonrisas que podían iluminar todo el comedor esa noche, era sin duda la de los dos niños y la rubia. Tres de las personas que él más quería en el mundo. Y él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La de alguien que por fin ha encontrado su lugar.

Durante la sobremesa, mientras Derek y Anthony repetían budín y los mayores empezaban a saborear el chocolate navideño, Eleanor los miró, con su taza entre las manos, fuera de aquella casa, la nieve caía, pero era imposible que el frío opacara la calidez del hogar. Por primera vez, la rubia mayor pudo sentir lo que era estar en familia, reunir a los seres queridos y ofrecerles amor y cariño. ¿Qué más podía desear? Nada, no cuando veía a su hijo sonreír de aquella manera, mientras besaba a Candy debajo del muérdago.

/o.O/

\- Candy, te quiero preguntar algo y me gustaría que lo consideraras – preguntó el castaño, sonando nervioso. El día de San Valentín estaba a solo un par de semanas.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Podríamos dormir en la misma cama esta noche?

Candy lo miró fijamente, su reacción no indicaba si le idea le había gustado o por el contrario, Terry probaría nuevamente la fuerza de su palma.

\- Solo dormiremos, te lo juro – se apremió a aclarar para no darle una idea equivocada a la rubia.

\- ¿Esto se debe a que mañana viajaré a Boston con Tyler?

Terry entrecerró los ojos. Después de navidad, había descubierto que Candy y su colega desayunaban juntos, después de todo, el que la pecosa hubiera rechazado al pediatra no había afectado del todo su amistad. Terry tuvo que aceptar que él y ella serían amigos, le gustará o no.

El día que había llegado de casualidad, sí, casualidad, Tyler lo vio y levantó ambas manos divertido. Terry se sobó la sien y negó con la cabeza. Cuando se habían quedado solos un día que Candy tuvo una emergencia, Tyler le dijo algo acerca de que no se complicara la vida, que él comprendía que había perdido y no iba a meterse entre él y Candy, pero le agradaba la rubia y mientras ella lo quisiera sería su amigo. Por muy celoso que eso pusiera a Terry y además ver su cara era muy divertido, había agregado el muy sinvergüenza.

Con el paso de los días, los desayunos se volvieron más amigables. Terry podía decir que Tyler le agradaba. Sin embargo, cuando los veía platicar sobre algún caso, sentía que Candy y él no hablaban sobre trabajo, que lo único que tenían en común eran ellos y sus hijos. Y no podía evitar sentirse un poco… celoso.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver – dijo entre dientes – o quizá, pero no por Tyler, desde que vivimos juntos, no te has ido más de 24 horas y ahora estarás lejos casi 4 días. Solo quisiera, estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible antes de que te vayas a ese viaje.

Candy lo miró por un momento y pensó que no había ninguna razón para negarse. Ella misma deseaba estar con él.

\- De acuerdo.

La rubia entró al baño de su habitación con un camisón, no es que su pijama de siempre no fuera ideal para dormir con Terry, pero su vanidad, porque la tenía, de mujer le pedía que aunque fuera solo para dormir, se pusiera bonita para él.

Cuando salió, vio a Terry, que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior, Candy, por instinto se giró, con la cara cubierta por un fuerte rubor. No era nueva en esos menesteres de compartir la cama con alguien, después de todo estuvo comprometida dos veces y las dos veces había vivido con su futuro esposo. Pero Terry era Terry y aunque ella no estaba avergonzada, no qué va, quería darle algo de privacidad, mientras se metía debajo de las cobijas.

Ella hizo lo propio en cuanto escuchó el ruido de telas rozarse.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – él la escuchó dar un suspiró y le pareció que estaba discutiendo consigo misma, sin embargo, notó el movimiento del colchón y supo que su oferta estaba siendo considerada. Sentir de pronto el cuerpo de Candy junto al suyo hizo que él suspirara. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido a alguien así de cerca en una cama. Quizá porque eso había sido hace tantos años con Karen. Alzó un poco el brazo, facilitando que su novia pudiera acurrucarse sobre él. Notó la tensión en ella cuando se recostó sobre su pecho, pero al momento aflojó el cuerpo y se dejó envolver, serpenteando su brazo tímidamente por el estómago de Terry.

\- ¿Por qué no usas pijama? – a pesar de la oscuridad, Terry puso sentir a Candy sonreír sobre su pecho.

\- Así duermo – y la apretó más contra él.

\- Estoy casi segura que te he visto en pijama.

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga una?

\- ¡No! No, así está bien, solo que es raro.

\- Pero confortable.

\- Mucho.

Candy levantó el rostro y Terry le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Descansa, pecas.

\- Buenas noches, Terry – susurró y sus ojos se cerraron.

Terry sonrió y acarició la espalda de la rubia. Sin duda ella se amoldaba perfectamente a él. Estaba seguro de poder acostumbrarse a eso y con aquella idea, viajo al mundo de los sueños.

/o.O/

Terry suspiró, mirando el decorado de acuerdo a la muy dulce y empalagosa época. Con corazoncitos rosas y rojos, sus admiradoras regalándole chocolates al reconocerlo. Todo por una razón. San Valentín.

Terry caminó con resignación a lo largo de la abarrotada calle, observando escaparates, esperando que alguien recompense su buena voluntad de estar paseándose en Marcy's y Bloomingdale´s buscando el regalo perfecto para Candy.

\- ¿Qué le puedo regalar? – se quejó Terry, sentado frente a un pedazo de pastel y un café con ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra la mesa, pensado que así fluirían mejor las ideas. Ja. Pero también el problema a su vez reveló algo que Terry recién empezaba a comprender. No conocía lo suficiente a Candy. Al menos no para saber qué podría regalarme el día de los enamorados. Era verdad que se conocían de años, pero nunca en detalles como ese. Y es que cualquiera, que no fuera Terry, sabría que Candy era una persona fácil de contentar, de esas personas a las que les hace ilusión todo lo que provenga de sus seres queridos. Y eso nos llevaba a la conclusión de que el rebuscado era Terry, no Candy en cuanto a la elección del regalo perfecto. ¡Hombres!

Aquella Navidad, Terry le regaló a Candy un abrigo, que hizo confeccionar especialmente para ella. Algo único. Precioso. Exquisito. Como ella. De la tela más suave y botones de plata. Con tres pequeñas esmeraldas en el cuello. Sin embargo, Candy no la usaba muy a menudo porque a veces en el hospital apenas le daba tiempo de ponerse la bata cuando llegaba una emergencia y temía estropearla con la sangre de algún paciente. A Terry le había costado reconocer que su regalo no había sido tan perfecto como él creía.

En contraparte, Candy le había regalado un libro de fotos. La tapa era bonita y, según la rubia, hecha totalmente por ella misma. Karen había dicho que no era nada del otro mundo, ganándose varias miradas resentidas. Terry se había quedado un poco desconcertado ante el regalo. No lograba entender por qué los ojos de Candy brillaban con aquella ilusión cuando se lo había entregado. Hasta que lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que aquel libro era una prueba de que Candy nunca lo había olvidado. Algunas fotos del verano en Escocia le daban la bienvenida. El elegante, el inventor, la tímida, la gordita, Candy y él mismo pasando un día increíble que alguien había inmortalizado en aquellas fotografías. Otras hojas eran los afiches de todas las obras en las que él había actuado como protagonista y los boletos de las mismas. Fechas y nombres de las ciudades en que había hecho las giras. Los reportajes y las entrevistas. Era un homenaje a Terry y su carrera. Y él se había quedado sin palabras, imaginando el cariño y las horas de trabajo que le había costado confeccionar aquel regalo.

¿Qué le había regalado Candy en su cumpleaños veintisiete? Un perro. Terry jamás negaría que su primera reacción había sido de decepción. Era un pastor alemán de apenas dos meses, juguetón y travieso al que los niños adoraron desde el primer momento. Y un día que se había quedado en casa por un refriado, el cachorro se había acurrado junto a él, metiéndose en su cama y en su corazoncito. Fue el momento en que Terry tuvo que aceptar que siempre había querido un perro, pero a la esposa de su padre no le gustaban los animales y esa era la razón de haberse llevado a Theodora con él cuando se fue a estudiar al San Pablo. En definitiva, Goliat resultó ser más cariñoso y protector de lo que Terry imaginaba. Entrenarlo fue sencillo y los niños adoraban jugar con él, pero entendían que Goliat era de Terry.

Y ahí estaba él, en medio de exquisiteces que solo el dinero podía comprar, pero que no sabía qué comprar para alguien como Candy. ¿Chocolates, dulces, un pastel, unos zapatos, un vestido, un reloj, un libro, un perfume, una lámpara?

Y luego, en una esquina, una amable anciana le dio un folleto y Terry tuvo la solución a sus problemas.

Porque en ese momento entendió que no se conseguía que el regalo fuera perfecto por la cantidad de dólares que uno estaba dispuesto a gastar en él o por obsequiar lo que a uno le gustaría que tuviera la otra persona, el regalo perfecto era el que se elegía y daba con el corazón.

/o.O/

A principios de marzo, Terry y Candy prácticamente dormían en la misma cama todas las noches. Su cepillo de dientes compartía el vaso con el suyo. Los artículos de afeitado y limpieza estaban junto a los de Candy en el mueble del baño. También había algo de ropa femenina en el armario de Terry y a él no le importaba en absoluto cuando ella usaba su bata o sus pantuflas la mañana siguiente.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María, junto a una veintena de niños habían vuelto al Hogar una semana atrás, Terry había ido por ellos para compensarle a Candy y Tony el que no pudieran viajar por las fiestas decembrinas como un regalo de San Valentín que Candy había gozado cual niña pequeña. Tener a su madre y a los niños aglomerados en casa de Eleanor, no significo ningún problema, Anthony corría de la escuela a la casa Baker para pasar tiempo con sus amigos del Hogar. Al menos los que aún no lograban ser adoptados. Derek había sufrido una pequeña decepción ante el entusiasmo de Anthony para con los otros niños, que había provocado una fisura en la relación que ambos habían comenzado. Su padre, observador como era, le había pedido que entendiera un poco. Que la emoción de Anthony era comparable a la que él sentía cuando iba a casa de su madre o cuando ella venía de visita. Y Derek se había quedado un poco más tranquilo. Solo un poco, pues no le gustaba que Anthony lo volviera a ignorar.

Quizá a lo que Terry no podría acostumbrarse de dormir con Candy era sin duda al zumbido del despertador. Candy gruñía un poco, pero se levantaba al minuto siguiente para irse a trabajar. No sin antes observar a Terry durante unos pocos minutos, adorando al hombre que seguía durmiendo. Ella acariciaba su cabello y besaba su mejilla y un soñoliento Terry la despedía con beso en los labios y, con un poco de suerte, se volvía a dormir hasta la hora de levantar a los niños para la escuela.

/o.O/

Por fortuna, aquel domingo Candy tenía el día libre, la rubia abrió los ojos y sintió una caricia en su mejilla.

\- Buenos días, pecosa.

\- Hola, Terry – la rubia trató de disimular un bostezo - ¿qué hora es?

\- Las siete de la mañana. Es temprano.

\- ¿Temprano? Seguro los niños ya están despiertos.

\- Sí, pero estarán en sus cuartos jugando un rato antes de bajar a desayunar – Terry se movió para quedar sobre Candy, soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, los labios del castaño se apretaron contra los suyos, delineando con la lengua los suaves labios femeninos provocando que ella abriera la boca para soltar un suave gemido, momento que él aprovecho para invadir su boca y que las dos lenguas se encontraran.

Terry la besó con más ímpetu y Candy sintió algo duro presionando contra su cadera. Un gemido escapo de la garganta de él cuando ella se empujó más en su dirección.

Perdida entre las sensaciones que la boca de Terry despertaba en ella, Candy sintió que olvidaba algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era hasta que la puerta se abrió con suavidad y escucharon una inocente vocecita.

\- ¿Qué haces arriba de mami? – le reprendió Derek y se acercó más a la cama. Terry se apartó tan bruscamente de Candy que terminó en el suelo y ella tenía su cara totalmente roja.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Derek? – preguntó Candy cuando el niño se metió en las cobijas con ella. Anthony apareció segundos después tallándose los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó mientras se acercaba para acurrucarse al otro lado de Candy.

Terry suspiró y se recostó boca arriba sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Tenía que recordarse cerrar la puerta con seguro la próxima vez. Él y Candy no habían llegado tan lejos como hasta esa mañana y ser interrumpido por su hijo había sido aún peor que una ducha fría.

\- ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo, Terry? – preguntó Tony cuando apareció en su campo de visión.

\- Papá estaba sobre mami – el niño mayor miró severamente al hombre todo lo que un niño de esa edad era capaz de hacer. Terry desvió la mirada y se sintió como un niño pillado en una travesura. Aunque eso era precisamente lo que había pasado.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno – anunció poniéndose una bata y saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras bajaba la escalera, Terry pensó en lo que había pasado. Todo lo que él sabía sobre sexo era más que otra cosa, teoría. La única vez que había estado con una mujer había sido con Karen. Veintisiete años y solo un encuentro por despecho. Sabía que Candy había vivido con dos hombre en su momento y ella había comentado que había llegado relativamente lejos con ambos, pero no estaba seguro hasta dónde era _relativamente_ lejos.

Y es que desde que durmieran juntos la tensión entre ambos era abrasadora. Él estaba permanentemente excitado y solo faltaba una insinuación como la de hace rato para bajarse los pantalones. Y estaba seguro de que Candy estaba igual. Después de todo ya no eran un par de adolescentes. Eran dos adultos responsables. Dos adultos con dos hijos. ¡Menudo problema para la intimidad!

Aquella mañana dominguera, los niños había pedido que los llevarán al zoológico, por un helado, a comprar algunas cosas, habían juagado a los cazadores de dragones nuevamente. Corrido, brincado y atentado contra la paciencia de Terry y la del pobre Goliat que corrió tras ellos. Era extremadamente raro que el día de descanso de Candy fuera el domingo y lo habían aprovechado todo lo que sus pequeños cuerpos pudieron soportar.

Horas después, cansado y felices, Terry observó a Candy cambiarse frente a él.

\- No pensarás ponerte el camisón, ¿verdad? – preguntó alzando una ceja de forma provocativa, admirándola en su ropa interior y ya con cierta excitación.

\- Esa no era precisamente mi intención – sonrió la rubia, dejando caer al suelo la blusa y el pantalón y recostándose en la cama con una sonrisa prometedora. Las dos esmeraldas tenían un brillo divertido.

Terry sonrió y se acomodó sobre Candy, besándola. La respuesta fue un suspiro satisfecho. La rubia alzo la mano hacía el cabello castaño y deslizó sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras. El cabello de Terry era suave y dócil entre sus dedos. Suspiró de nuevo cuando la lengua del castaño alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ¿Pusiste el seguro? – dijo un poco obnubilada por las deliciosas sensaciones que Terry despertaba sobre su piel.

\- Llevan horas dormidos – susurró poco dispuesto a abandonar aquel placer que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Los labios de Candy rozaron la mejilla de Terry, siguiendo un camino hasta encontrarse con su boca. Prisionero de ella, Terry se hundió en el beso suave y lento que Candy había iniciado, perimiendo que fuera esta vez su lengua la que recorriera y explorara cada rincón de la suya. Y mientras dejaba que la dulzura de ese beso le envolviera, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía echar nada de menos, porque el todo de su vida se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Terry posicionó su mano sobre uno de los senos de la rubia, empezó a masajearlo por sobre el delicado sostén, sintiendo el pezón de la rubia endurecerse ante el tacto.

\- Hay un monstro bajo mi cama – proclamó de pronto una vocecita asustada.

Plantado al final de la cama, Derek les miraba con una carita que solo de verla, desarmaba cualquier intención de mandarle de nuevo a su habitación. Terry se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas, mordiéndose el labio y las ganas. Alargó el brazo hacía el suelo y palpó hacía donde creía había quedado su bata, tratando de no hacer evidente la erección de campeonato entre sus piernas.

\- No hay monstruos en nuestra casa, Derek – le aseguró Terry con voz medio ahogada por el colchón. Derek, se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hacía ellos.

Candy se había tapado con las cobijas hasta las orejas, pero ni eso evitó que Derek se deslizara entre las sabanas, quedando entre ambos y después miró a su padre con expresión avivada.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó.

\- Eh… ¿recuerdas la canción de los monstruos? – intervinó la rubia, distrayendo la atención del pequeño para que Terry se pusiera la bata y se metiera a la cama junto a ellos – No hay monstruos en nuestro hogar, aquí solo estamos mi familia y yo – sonrió, conciliadora – no se esconde nada debajo de tu cama, cariño.

Derek, alzó el brazo de Candy y se enrolló en él, acomodándose en el pecho de la rubia.

\- ¿Y si es un dragón? Anthony dijo que vio escapar a tres en la cacería.

Demasiada caza de dragones y dulces, se dijo Terry.

\- No hay tal, Derek, los dragones no se atreverían a entrar a la casa de dos fieros cazadores – le aseguró – así que puedes dormir tranquilo. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Derek se escurrió debajo de las sabanas, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

\- Puedes estar arriba de mami, papá. Yo no miraré, ni le diré a Tony. Lo prometo – y apretó más sus parpados. Candy intentó ahogar una risa, Terry dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y salió de la habitación, regreso al instante con Tony aún dormido en sus brazos.

\- Duerman – y beso las frentes de los niños y los labios de la rubia mientras se acomodaba en aquella abarrotada cama y veía la expresión plácida y relajada de los niños. Y la mirada culpable de Candy. Ya tendrían otra oportunidad y recordaría cerrar con el seguro.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Jajaja, lo lamento, no pude evitar escribir las interrupciones que uno sufre cuando tiene hijos y las ocurrencias de los niños. Y la forma en la que va avanzando de a poco la relación de estos dos.**

 **Cuando mi esposo me abraza, mi hijo le dice que no me haga cosquillas o nos mira y pregunta. Tú. á . ¡y eso que solo estamos abrazados! Así que nada, un capítulo de la vida cotidiana de pareja. Estableciendo tradiciones, sufriendo en elegir el regalo perfecto. Los celos. El deseo. En fin. Ojalá les haya gustado la forma en la que va avanzando la relación de estos dos, prometo que en el siguiente no tendrán ningún tipo de interrupción infantil.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Por cierto, hice un grupo en Facebook donde pongo algunas capturas de pantalla del capítulo que estoy escribiendo por si quieren unirse pueden encontrarlo como Ceshire fics**

 **Es tarde y aunque muero por agradecerles a cada una su paciencia y recibimiento a esta historia, también muero de sueño, pero no quiero irme sin decirles…**

 **¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **5 – feb – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	13. Sólo para estar cerca de ti

**Capítulo 13: Sólo para estar cerca de ti**

Había sido un día realmente largo y cansado, y no es que se estuviera quejando, pero atender traumas no la dejaba tener un minuto de paz.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Candy pudo llegar al fin a casa y sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su sala mientras leía uno de los libros de medicina que debía revisar para una operación muy importante. Afortunadamente, había realizado el procedimiento anteriormente, pero nunca en un niño.

No sabía cuánto había estado en aquella actividad hasta que sintió unos suaves labios depositarse en su frete; abrió los ojos y se topó de lleno con el rostro de Terry, quien sonriente le acarició con la yema de los dedos la mejilla.

Se había quedado dormida en algún momento, aunque no podía especificar cuándo, pero al estar Terry ya en casa supuso que era muy tarde.

\- Lo siento, Terry – se disculpó ella incorporándose del sofá en que el que terminó acostada en un muy mal ángulo – Me quedé dormida esperándote.

\- Está bien – dijo él, sentándose a su lado y tomando delicadamente su mano para besar sus dedos – ya te he dicho que en días de estreno, no me esperes despierta, no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa.

Candy lo observó con detenimiento el rostro cansado de su novio, sabía que su trabajo le gustaba, pero también era muy perfeccionista y se exigía demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño mientras caliento la cena? – Terry pareció pensárselo un momento, pero luego sonrió en su dirección.

\- Eso sería genial, pecas – se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios en un corto beso antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la escalera que lo conducía a su habitación. Terry a punto de subir el primer escalón se detuvo y volteó para cuestionar a su novia - ¿los niños?

\- Maggie los dejó dormidos – respondió ella.

Terry sonrió algo triste al darse cuenta de que en días previos al estreno no veía mucho a su hijo, quizá después de la gira lo mejor sería tomarse un tiempo para irse de vacaciones con su familia, pues sabía que su hijo no era al único a quien había abandonado en las últimas semanas.

Candy vio a Terry dirigirse escaleras arriba y estaba casi segura que antes de ir a darse su merecido y reconfortante baño pasaría por la habitación de su hijo para darle las buenas noches como siempre hacía. E incluso, pocas noches atrás había descubierto que también lo hacía con Anthony. Terry había aceptado a su hijo como propio y no podía dejar de agradecerle.

Calentó el estofado y un poco de té de limón.

Subió a la habitación que compartía con Terry y dejó la bandeja con los alimentos sobre la mesa de noche.

La rubia se desvistió y se puso su ropa para dormir y se acomodó en su lado de la cama esperando que Terry saliera del baño. Amaba escucharlo hablar de los ensayos, Terry brillaba como la primera vez que le había dicho a qué quería dedicarse cuando hablaba de la obra.

Terry salió del baño portando una simple toalla alrededor de sus caderas, las gotas de agua rodaban por su cuerpo acentuando aún más sus marcados músculos y haciéndolo lucir sexy.

Candy no perdió detalle del espectáculo del hombre que era su novio, y aunque quiso, no pudo negar el intenso calor que comenzó a formarse en su interior.

Notando los ojos hambrientos de su pecosa, Terry dejó caer la toalla de espaldas a ella haciendo parecer que buscaba algo en el armario, tomó unos bóxer y se calzó lo más tranquilamente posible. La mirada de Candy sobre él estaba causando estragos en su interior, despertando cierta parte de su anatomía que llevaba algún tiempo sin usar, al menos, no de forma placentera.

El ambiente en la habitación prontamente se tornó tensó y caliente, la tensión sexual entre la joven pareja resultaba evidente y sin que pudieran evitarlo, ambos enfocaron sus miradas en la del otro haciendo enardecer sus seres aún más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Sin pretenderlo, sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta estar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, sus manos ardían por acariciar la piel del otro y sus lenguas picaban por probar el dulce y exquisito sabor que el otro poseía.

Pocos fueron los segundos que pudieron contenerse antes de finalmente hacer caso a sus deseos y juntar sus labios en un beso fogoso y hambriento.

Los alientos de los amantes se mezclaban, así como su esencia. Lujuria y pasión desbordaban por sus poros envolviéndolos en una especie de trance del que posiblemente ya no existía retorno.

Casi a ciegas llegaron a la cama donde cayeron abruptamente en un enredo de brazos y piernas, sus bocas jamás se separaron, llevaban un largo tiempo sin compartir una caricia tan íntima como aquella y temían que algo les impidiera acabar con lo habían comenzado.

Con delicadeza, Terry comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a su novia, comenzando con la minúscula blusa que ella acostumbraba utilizar para dormir.

Una vez fuera, dejó un reguero de besos desde su mandíbula al espacio de su pecho que quedaba libre de la opresión de la ropa.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más cortas y dificultosas, escuchándose jadeos y gemidos proviniendo de sus bocas.

Terry decidió que ya era momento de acabar con los preliminares y procedió a colar sus manos por la espalda de su mujer dispuesto a quitarle la estorbosa prenda que le impedía contemplar sus hermosos pechos.

Alcanzó el broche y al estar a punto de deshacerlo, escucharon un sonido proveniente del cuarto continuo.

El caldeado ambiente que los envolvía se volvió frio de repente ante el pleno conocimiento de lo que ese pequeño pero molesto sonido significaba.

El adorable Derek tenía que ir al baño, no era común, no pasaba seguido, pero al pequeño le atemorizaba salir al pasillo para recorrer los metros que lo distanciaba del sanitario para liberar su hidratación.

Un tanto turbado, Terry retiró las manos del cuerpo de la rubia y se levantó permitiéndole a ella hacer lo mismo.

No le dedicó una sola palabra mientras Candy tomaba su blusa del piso y se la colocaba, ni tampoco cuando se lo quedó mirando por un rato antes de que un nuevo grito de su impaciente hijo la obligara a correr a su encuentro.

Se sentía frustrado, llevaba más de tres meses intentando tener intimidad e interrupciones como esas se presentaban cada noche en que sus horarios coincidían.

Decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto, o lo más probable sería que terminaría muriendo de un serio caso de frustración sexual severa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té frente a ella mientras veía a los niños desayunar para ir a la escuela. Era maravilloso observar el parecido que existía entre Anthony y Derek, ambos castaños, ambos de ojos azules, lo de Derek con vetas verdosas. Eleanor siempre embromaba a Karen diciéndole que se había quedado dormida durante la concepción de su hijo, pues el niño no se parecía en mucho a ella.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero ese gesto no duró demasiado al recordar la forma fría y desagradable en la que se había despedido Terry de ella en la mañana.

La noche anterior después de haber acostado a Derek y asegurarse de que caía nuevamente profundamente dormido, Candy regresó a su habitación dispuesta a terminar lo que hacía unos minutos había comenzado con su novio.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Terry totalmente dormido, dándole la espalda a su lado de la cama, como si tan sólo hecho de dormir con su rostro frente a ella le perturbara.

Molesta y totalmente decepcionada, tomó los platos vacíos en los que le había llevado la cena y se dirigió a la cocina para asearlos y de paso tener unos minutos para pensar en su situación.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos y encarar cualquier problema con Terry como siempre lo habían hecho, conversando.

Fue por eso que a la mañana siguiente mientras, trató de entablar una conversación con él, pero él, sin siquiera mirarla, se excusó diciendo que era muy tarde y que después hablarían. Besó cariñosamente a su hijo y a Tony en la cabeza y le dio a ella un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Terry jamás hacia eso, a menos que estuviera realmente enojado, pero ¿qué lo habría molestado esta vez? ¿Estaría enojado con ella por lo de la noche anterior? ¿Acaso la culpaba?

¡Sólo se hacía cargo de Derek, por Dios! ¡De su hijo!

Candy llevó a los niños al colegio y miró su reloj, había quedado con Eleanor para tomar el almuerzo, volvió a casa a poner algo de orden y salió con tiempo suficiente para llegar donde la madre de Terry.

\- Hola, Candy – la recibió la rubia mayor.

\- Eleanor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

\- Nada.

\- Claro que sí, te conozco – Eleanor hizo un gesto con la mano para que Candy la siguiera a la terraza donde tomarían los alimentos – ¿problemas con Terry? – Candy no respondió, pero su cara era de confusión, suspiró y decidió ser sincera.

\- Algo así.

\- Bueno, es normal, las parejas se pelean, es saludable—la amable ama de llaves de la actriz llegó con té y los bocadillos y se retiró no sin antes preguntarles a las rubias si se les ofrecía algo más; ante su negativa, se retiró dejándolas continuar con su conversación.

\- No nos hemos peleado, simplemente él está molesto por algo que realmente no entiendo.

\- Vamos Candy, es muy normal que las parejas se peleen de vez en cuando. Además— Eleanor sonrió pícaramente asustando a la pecosa por las locas ideas que quizá estarían formándose en su cabeza—, la reconciliación es lo mejor.

\- Nunca he tenido que reconciliarme—admitió en un susurro.

\- ¿Es enserio? Pues creo que esta sería una excelente primera vez.

\- Pero hay un problema.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Que es exactamente el… sexo… la razón de nuestro… problema— al ver la mirada confundida de la rubia mayor, Candy decidió contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, quizá su posible suegra tendría algún buen consejo que la ayudara.

\- No creo que ese sea un gran problema—dijo la ojiazul después de que Candy le contara su no tan breve historia—sedúcelo esta noche y pasen un romántica y apasionada velada, eso es todo.

\- Eso quisiera, pero los niños, el trabajo… lo hemos intentado por tres meses y no hemos llegado a nada más que el previo.

\- ¿Tres meses? – gritó.

\- Yo… - Candy la miró avergonzada.

\- No digas nada, Candy, ¿tienes tiempo todavía? – ella asintió – ven tal vez tengo la solución para ti.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La brisa removió suavemente su cabello alborotándolo aún más, era un día fresco, pero el reluciente sol que se asomaba de entre las nubes no permitía que fuera frío.

Terry estaba esperando a Candy, ese había sido su día libre, los niños había comido con él y estaban arriba haciendo sus deberes.

Sus pensamientos de pronto fueron dirigidos a su pecosa. Después de la noche anterior en que, nuevamente, Derek interrumpió, él trataba de enmendar la desagradable e injusta forma en la que la había tratado esa mañana, llegando a casa con un ramo de sus flores favoritas y una lista de disculpas.

Candy llegó pocos minutos después, con su madre lanzando órdenes y buscando ropa en los cajones de ambos niños. Dijo algo acerca de tenerlos con ella esa noche y que ellos no debían preocuparse de nada.

Candy sonrió, esa sería la gran noche.

Tenía todo su atuendo, muy sensual por cierto si tuviera que admitirlo, escondido en el fondo de su bolso.

\- Calentaré la cena – y se fue a la cocina, sonriendo mientras los niños subían al auto de Eleanor y se despedían de ellos.

La rubia removió el contenido de la olla que se calentaba a fuego lento en la cocina. Calentar comida era una de sus especialidades culinarias.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la cocina y no necesitó ser adivina para saber quién era. Seguramente Terry olió el exquisito aroma de la comida de Maggie y tal como hacía con la niñera y cocinera de su hijo, uso su poder de persuasión para que lo dejara probar un poco de lo que estaba calentando.

\- Huele delicioso – Terry asomo su cabeza por la puerta haciendo reír a Candy, ya quisiera ella cocinar tan bien.

\- Solo lo estoy calentando – declaró Candy, pocas veces tenía oportunidad de cocinar, por suerte, ya no quemaba la comida como cuando vivía con Albert - ¡Terry Granchester, ni se te ocurra meter la mano!

\- Candy, vamos – se acercó para envolverla en sus brazos alrededor de la cintura – no aguantaré tanto – dijo, quejándose como niño pequeño.

\- Exagerado – y la decir eso, le dio un manotazo con el cucharón. Terry se quejó y manoteó por el dolor.

\- Eres muy mala.

\- Puedo serlo aún más – sonrió divertida ante la cara de asombro de su novio.

Cenaron y hablaron de todo un poco. Por fin tenían la casa sola.

Terry fue a su habitación para tomar un baño.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Candy se negó y no dijo nada más. Terry se molestó un poco con ella porque no quería aprovechar la oportunidad que quien sabe cuándo podrían volver a tener.

Cuando terminó, Terry abrió la puerta para entrar de nuevo a la habitación y notó que el ambiente se sentía… erótico y de pronto se sintió nervioso y emocionado, como un adolescente a punto de perder su virginidad, sino supiera que era imposible, juraría que esos en esos últimos años de celibato había recuperado su virtud.

La luz era tenue, proporcionada simplemente por grandes velas aromáticas. Y una suave música salía del tocadiscos.

Todo dentro de la habitación indicaba deseo y lujuria.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella emergió una despampanante Candy, inusualmente irreconocible para él.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido, muy ceñido que la hacía lucir… diferente. Su cabello suelto estaba alborotado y le daba una apariencia sensual.

Terry no podía quita los ojos de la magnífica visión que era su pecosa, estaba totalmente hipnotizado no sólo por su increíble aspecto, sino también por la sensualidad que desbordaba, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera.

Lentamente la miró acercarse hasta quedar frente a él, acercó su rostro y sus alientos chocaron haciéndolo estremecer. Levantó sus manos dispuesto a atraerla hacia sí, y no dejarla ir jamás, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Candy le sonrió juguetonamente antes de regalarle un corto beso a sus labios; colocando sus manos otra vez frente a él, se recostó en la cama esperando que su intrépida Candy se uniera a él, pero Candy al parecer tenía otra idea pues se alejó hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, frente a él.

Aunque estaba intrigado por todo ese juego que llevaba a cabo Candy, Terry no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por todos los estímulos a su alrededor.

El ambiente, la música e incluso la luz, sumados a la enigmática sensualidad recién descubierta de su novia despertaban sus más profundos deseos y algo le decía que no tardarían mucho en ser saciados.

Candy miró intensamente a su pareja tratando de envolverlo en la burbuja de pasión en la que ella también se encontraba, por fortuna sus miedos e inseguridades habían desaparecido casi por completo, haciéndola acreedora de una seguridad que no sabía que tenía.

Con movimientos medidos se dijo que era hora de comenzar su espectáculo.

Desde la cama, recargado en las almohadas, Terry no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de su amada pecosa.

Candy deshizo uno a uno los botones que cerraban su vestido y dándole la espalda al castaño, lo dejo deslizar hasta sus pies.

Ahora su vestimenta solo consistía en un sexy conjunto de lencería negra de encaje, Candy sonrió complacida al notar la cara de embobamiento de Terry, luego le agradecería a Eleanor su ayuda al escoger por ella tan bonita vestimenta y llevarse a los niños esa noche.

Saliendo del vestido, Candy comenzó una danza suave y sensual.

Sus ojos jamás se desconectaron de los de los de Terry, quería observar cada una de las reacciones que provocaba en él, y al parecer eran muchas considerando el pronunciado bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones.

Sonrió complacida al notar su logró.

Despacio, y con ayuda de su autocontrol, puso en práctica cada una de las técnicas aprendidas durante los últimos años. Era una mujer de 26 años, joven y sensual que había vivido plenamente su sexualidad. Y no solo movía el cuerpo, usaba sus piernas haciendo movimientos que dejarían atónito a cualquiera.

Y poseía una gran flexibilidad, poniéndola en práctica al realizar un complicado arco con su espalda hasta dejar a su cabeza caer hacia atrás con el cabello tocando el suelo, su pose final.

Avanzó con pasos lentos hacia Terry besó sus labios brevemente dejándolos a ambos con ganas de más.

\- ¿Te gustó? — preguntó como niña inocente.

\- No te imaginas cuánto – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y acunaba sus mejillas para besarla.

Se separaron y él le sonrió incluso con la mirada. Acarició aquel rostro, como deseando memorizar cada rasgo, cada peca.

Candy besó sus dedos cuando rozaron sus labios, estaba emocionada y sumamente nerviosa. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Terry, siguiendo la forma de la ropa al acentuarse en su torso, comenzó a abrir la bata para poder retirársela con dedos temblorosos.

Él permitió que ella se la sacara quedando en el pijama negro.

\- Desátalo—pidió risueña.

Terry se sintió al principio confundido, pero luego se percató de que el broche del sujetador estaba en la parte delantera, entre las dos copas, inmediatamente, lo deshizo.

Candy terminó de quitarse la estorbosa prenda dejando a Terry deslumbrarse con la hermosa vista de sus cremosos pechos. Volvió a acercarse a él y presionó sus cuerpo logrando una exquisita fricción que terminaría por volverlos locos.

No había necesidad de preguntas, los dos sabían lo que ocurriría en poco tiempo. Sería la primera vez que estarían juntos y él quería tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque seguramente eso no sería posible, podía sentir el deseo cosquillear por su cuerpo, sus pantalones comenzaban a suministrar una presión molesta sobre su entrepierna.

La estrechó pasando las manos por su espalda sintiendo la textura fina de su piel. Candy exhaló suavemente, al sentir los labios de Terry revolotear por su cuello. Se aferró a él, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse y sus rodillas temblar.

Candy atrapó su boca con el ardor del deseo jamás sentido corriendo por su cuerpo, dejándola en llamas. Deseaba sentir más, quería sentir más. Terry ahondó en el beso, abriéndose paso por sus labios, que disfrutó y mordió a placer, logrando que ella jadeara. Sus manos incapaces de quedarse quietas, delinearon la femenina figura, haciéndola temblar.

Aquellos roces los habían dejado sin aliento, obligándolos a separar sus bocas y buscar un poco de alivio para sus pulmones.

\- Ven – pidió Candy, recostándose sobre sobre el colchón.

Él alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Se quitó su playera y el pantalón, dejando ver su bóxer negro abultado. Candy siguió sus movimientos, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Terry se colocó sobre ella, Candy lo atrajo hacía sí, el peso de él no significó un problema para ella, era un peso que deseaba sentir. Sus cuerpos se encontraron, la marejada de sensaciones y los besos los mantuvo ocupados por un rato.

\- Eres hermosa - halagó poco después, logrando que ella sonriera, mostrando su hilera de dientes.

\- Te amo —pronunció, acariciando la melena castaña.

Sus labios se encontraron con pasión. Candy dejó que sus dedos se desplazaran por la ancha espalda, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban con su toque. Terry soltó un gemido ronco de aprobación, se apretó aún más contra ella, sus manos buscaron sentir su piel. Rompió su beso para poder mirarla, recorriendo su abdomen, acariciando cada centímetro.

El deseó rugió como una bestia despierta en su interior y sin embargo aún tenía la suficiente consciencia para obligarse a ir con lentitud.

Ella sentía un caudal de emociones, un suspiró brotó de sus labios cuando él tomó entre sus manos sus pechos, mientras recorría su garganta con pequeños besos y mordidas.

\- Terry —pronunció su nombre con suplica, sus uñas dejaron marcas de medialuna sobre la piel tostada de los hombros masculinos. Se restregó contra él con descaro, buscando algo que sólo él podía darle. La risa sedosa de Terry le puso la piel de gallina, alzó su rostro mirándolo confundida.

\- No me pones las cosas fáciles, podríamos consumar esto en tan sólo unos minutos, pero quiero hacerlo lento, tenemos el resto de la noche para amarnos.

Candy enrojeció completamente. Amaba tanto a ese hombre, estaba rendida a sus deseos y no quería luchar contra eso. Lo atrajo por la nuca, capturando su boca con la suya en un beso sin igual. Terry siguió abrazando aquella figura con el toque de sus manos. Ambos se encontraban solamente en ropa interior pero él se encargaría de desaparecerla.

Candy siseó presa de deliciosas sensaciones, se abrazó a él sintiendo el roce de sus pieles, la sensación fue sublime, ambos dejaron escapar sonidos ahogados. Él se movió admirando la belleza de aquel cuerpo, sus pechos se alzaban firmes buscando su atención. Despejó su rostro de unos rizos que habían caído

\- Quisiera que supieras lo hermosa que te encuentro — murmuró, logrando que una sonrisa adornara la boca de ella.

\- No necesito escucharlo si puedo sentirlo.

Compartieron un largo ósculo lleno de amor y pasión, mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban buscando más contacto, cediendo al calor del deseo. Terry la cubrió de besos mientras sus dedos danzaban sobre sus senos y cuando alcanzó tan dulce lugar con su boca, no se detuvo hasta que se sintió satisfecho con las atenciones que les otorgó a aquellos rosados botones.

Suaves sonidos brotaron de la garganta de Candy, llenando la habitación, entrecerró sus ojos con placer, ondulándose contra él. El actor se deleitó con aquella sensual imagen, notando cómo se mordía los labios. Decidido, le arrebató a los dientes de su novia su labio inferior, succionándolo con delicadeza. Ella no quería quedarse sin participar, creía saber lo que podría gustarle y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Sus manos trazaron aquellos pectorales, podía sentir el salvaje latido de su corazón contra su palma, bajó por su abdomen observando el camino de vello oscuro que terminaba dentro de su bóxer. Sin pensarlo mucho y con los dedos temblorosos, se abrió paso por la cinturilla de la prenda colándose en su interior. De los labios del castaño brotó un sonido profundo y bajo, cuando la mano femenina se cerró sobre su eje, su cuerpo se curvó instintivamente.

Candy inició un ritmo lento pero agonizante para él, ella observó el rictus que transformó el rostro de Terry, su respiración entrecortada, la piel bañada en una capa fina de sudor. La forma en que buscaba desesperadamente más contacto, moviendo sus caderas irreflexivamente. Estaba conociendo otra faceta de él y reducido a un manojo de gemidos.

Él la detuvo, demasiado rápido según la opinión de Candy, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la extraña sensación de acariciarlo. Su ceño se frunció y desfrunció tratando de comprender su acción.

Terry se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse, besó sus labios sonriendo con esfuerzo. Podía sentir su dolorosa erección reclamando la atención quitada, iba a necesitar de toda su concentración para no alcanzar el orgasmo antes de lo esperado.

\- Quiero terminar dentro de ti —explicó con voz ronca, logrando que una latigazo de calor la recorriera y se instalara entre sus piernas.

\- Oh.

Terry adoró su bochorno, depositó un beso en su nariz. Se despojó de su bóxer, sintiendo de inmediato un alivió al liberarse del roce y presión de la prenda. Candy le dio un buen vistazo, por fin lo tenía completamente desnudo sobre ella.

¡Oh Dios! Su corazón se aceleró de mala manera, deseaba ya que la poseyera pero parecía que él tenía otros planes. Terry adoró cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios y sus manos, fue bajando por la figura, escuchando los sonidos de dulce éxtasis que escapaban de aquella boca que avivaban su deseo. Le abrió las piernas con delicadeza, haciéndose un espacio ahí. Notó la pequeña prenda que cubría su feminidad y se sorprendió ante lo diminuto que era, nunca pensó que ella usaría algo como eso.

\- Terry —llamó con voz temblorosa.

Él le sonrió con claras intenciones, antes de dejar que sus dedos la acariciaran sobre la prenda. Ella se arqueó aferrándose al cubrecama, exhaló con fuerza, elevando sus caderas del colchón. Terry rió al verla perder el control de esa manera, justo como él había estado hacía unos minutos y aún ni siquiera le había hecho la mitad de lo que quería hacerle. Tomó las bragas bajándolas con lentitud, acariciando sus piernas y dejando uno que otro beso sobre ellas.

Entonces alzó su mirada, por fin la tenía desnuda y lista para él. Soltó un sonido grave, mezcla de ansia y deseo, al ver la forma en que pedía su regreso. Volvió a su antigua posición, sólo debía esperar un poco más y estaría dentro de ella. Acarició su centro de forma superficial, pero fue suficiente para tenerla suplicando.

Candy echó su cabeza hacía atrás y dejó que su cuerpo se removiera siguiendo los impulsos que venían desde su interior. Terry no se detuvo esta vez, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron tan delicada zona, reconociendo los puntos que la hacían enloquecer. Ella no podía quedarse tranquila sobre la cama, lo que obligó a Terry a posar sus manos en los huesos de su cadera, manteniéndola quieta. La hizo alcanzar la cima del placer con apenas unos besos de mariposa, su lengua y sus dedos.

Terry la contempló yacer sobre la cama, hermosa, sonrojada, satisfecha. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar ahí, de ser él a quien ella amaba. Ni siquiera podía ahora hilar un pensamiento coherente, estaba completamente aturdido por ella, trepó a su lado mirándola de una forma tan especial que reavivó el calor en Candy.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos al instante, buscando su contacto. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso lleno de nuevas emociones, sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban de forma lujuriosa, encendiéndolos buscando la culminación de tal glorioso acto de amor.

Terry no podía esperar más y Candy no quería que lo hiciera, el momento de volverse uno había llegado. Ella se mordió su labio, sentía que su corazón se pararía de un momento a otro, la emoción, el deseo y los nervios la mantenían al filo del colapso.

Terry la guió a una postura más cómoda para ambos, le colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas. Él dirigió su miembro hinchado a su entrada. Candy quiso cerrar los ojos y sin embargo no lo hizo, su mirada quedó atrapada por la verdiazulada de él. Escuchándolo susurrar palabras de cariño, se aferró a su espalda sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con intensidad que la dividían entre la incomodidad y el placer.

Terry fue cuidadoso, su cuerpo temblaba por la forma en que buscaba contenerse, el ángulo y la posición facilitaron la penetración, cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella, sintiéndola tan estrecha, cálida y perfecta, no pudo más que sentirse agradecido por tener semejante oportunidad.

La habitación se llenó de una sinfonía de sonidos compuestos por los dos, entregándose simple y perfectamente como sólo dos personas enamoradas podrían.

Él sustituyó la almohada con su mano, el cambio hizo que ambos soltaran gemidos. Segundos después los movimientos lentos iniciaron, ambos fueron sorprendidos por las sensaciones vivas que tintineaban por sus cuerpos sudorosos.

El instinto jugó a favor de Candy, llevándola a acoplarse poco a poco al ritmo impuesto por él. Sus manos dejaron rasguños al resbalarse por la extensión de la espalda de Terry hasta llegar a su trasero, logrando que él emitiera un largo jadeo.

La armoniosa cadencia con la que sus caderas se unían los conducía lentamente a un final exquisito. Las manos de Terry vagando por su cuerpo y sus besos fueron el detonante que ella necesitó para perderse en un estallido de placer que la hizo ver miles de colores, mientras gritaba su nombre.

Él siguió meciéndose con agonía, pronto se alzó sobre ella, curvándose y hundiéndose profundamente en su interior y cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó, vibró por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

La energía en el cuarto se fue extinguiendo dejando un ambiente de paz. Ambos se fueron relajando poco a poco, recuperándose de tan exquisitos momentos, disfrutando del silencio.

Terry sonrió contra el cuello de Candy al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su novia, acariciar su nuca. Depositó un beso en su hombro sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era.

\- Eres mi vida, te amo.

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de ella, había sido una experiencia grandiosa.

\- Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

\- Candy – le susurró al oído, al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Es sobre algún tema incómodo?

\- Sí

\- Me preparo para lo peor – dijo mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

\- Solo quiero conocerte mejor.

La respuesta podía ser bonita, pero Candy dio un suspiro resignada, ya sabía qué le iba a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo, de mala gana.

\- ¿Esta es tu primera vez? – Candy sonrió un poco, aunque aún no se sentía en territorio firme.

\- Una dama no habla de esas cosas – sonaba más suplicante que terminante y su incomodidad apenó a Terry. Era obvio que ella deseaba mantener esa parte de su vida en el pasado. Y él lo comprendía.

\- De acuerdo, no volveré a preguntar.

Entonces Candy miró a Terry a los ojos, que estaban llenos de amor y simpatía, y se inclinó para besarlo. Candy abrió la boca para dejar pasar su lengua y emitió un gemido de placer que causo eco de placer en la entrepierna de ambos.

La noche era larga y llena de promesas de amor.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Desde febrero que no actualizaba este fic, vaya cosa, merezco que me quemen en la hoguera, lo sé, lo sé, soy de lo peor.**

 **Iba a dejarlo relegado, pero mientras escribía el último capítulo de UN DÍA A LA VEZ, las ideas se inclinaron a esta historia y como aconsejaría el autor de "En nombre del viento" si una historia está bloqueada, lo más importante es no dejar de escribir. Él dice que cada historia larga y compleja debe ser empalmada con una sencilla y corta, esto es para mí Tiempo de esperanza, es mi escape al bloqueo y hace mucho que no me sentía así, pero hoy no tuve deseos de seguir con mi otro capítulo, pero sí de escribir.**

 **No sé cuándo voy a retomarla, espero que UN DÍA A LA VEZ no me lleve más tiempo, pero de ahí saltaré a LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN, así que les pido paciencia, tal vez en un mes tenga otro lapso para seguir con este fic al que le faltan 3 capítulos si acaso 4.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **Significa mucho para mí que sigan pendientes de mis historias. Ya saben que sus críticas, comentaros, reclamos (del capítulo no de la demora) son bien recibidos y me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **6 – jun – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
